Closer to Home
by Motorsandcandies
Summary: It was a move for the family, to better their life. Really, it was to better her mother's wallet and force her daughter, Murata Rei, to leave behind a part of herself back in America. Now attending Karasuno, Rei has little hope of integrating into the new culture or even making friends. Luckily, a certain volleyball club has no problem with smoothing out the ride for Rei. - ?xOC
1. Prologue

**\\\ Chapter One /**

 **Prologue**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything Haikyū! related. I only own the story written here on this website and the original characters associated in the timeline.**

* * *

 _Kin. Kon._

 **T** he final bell for the day reverberated loudly throughout the old building. Marking it as the end of the first week to a new school year, many students escaped the confines of Karasuno classrooms to join their clubs activities or turn their interests to studying in the library. A few others deemed the day finished and made their way out a set of front gates, their voices diminishing as well as their forms.

Up from the vice principal's window, a pair of envious eyes trailed a group of giggling girls until they rounded a corner from the owners sight. Then breaking her gaze, an exasperated sigh escaped the young teenager's lips, her bored mind drifting back to the rustling papers and monotone voice of the older man seated at the neat desk. She had barely listened to the man, her teal gaze only watching the flimsy wig shifting under his fidgeting fingers. Thanks to the distraction, the female failed to notice right away how he and her mother were both staring back her, awaiting a response to whatever was previously said.

She quickly gave a curt nod in return and added a fake smile, placating her features as she guessed her answer. "Thank you, sir."

A few seconds ticked by and it had the young female doubt her choice of words until the vice principal smiled back and continued his rambling - something about how the school and its pride in whatever. She was just relived he was oblivious to her wandering attention.

However, her mother, a well observant woman, caught her daughter's close fumble. She had sent a narrow gaze with her blue eyes at her daughter, and without the need to look back at her mother, the dirty blonde haired girl could feel the glare boring a hole through her. All she could do was smile sweetly (and nervously) at the principal, although it was directed mostly towards the older woman. The teenager was sure to hear it later.

"Well, I believe your uniform will come in on Sunday, as long you have given the correct address and…" the vice principal drawled out, his lips curving upward. "Welcome to Karasuno, Murata Rei."

Rei went to speak up, but the older Murata beat her to the punch. "Thank you so much, sir. I'm very happy to have my daughter attend your school," she smiled and it had the vice principal blush slightly, confusing the sixteen year old. Whether Rei's mother noticed it or not, she continued her gushing. "It's so nostalgic being back here and I'm glad my daughter can share the same education system I had when I was a teenager."

The vice principal nodded in return. "Of course. It's great to see your daughter attend as well as you did. Maybe she'll have the same class _we_ were assigned to when we were younger."

Rei almost snorted at the mans words, finally catching on why he's been giving his mother certain looks. Oh she couldn't wait to tease her mother later about it. But at the sound of a cell phone ringing in the room, Rei nearly forgot her teasing will be pushed aside. Her mother dug through her purse and excuse herself to answer the device. There between Rei and the vice principal, they exchanged an awkward silence until her mother ended the call.

"I'm sorry for that," the Murata mother apologized. The principal waved it off as nothing and she smiled, her gaze directing at Rei.

The dirty blonde huffed and crossed her arms, her teal glare shifting back to the window. "I guess I'll see you later tonight."

She couldn't see it, but she swore her mother gave an uneasy smile back. "Thanks for understanding, Rei." The older Murata turned to the vice principal once more. "Sorry to leave so suddenly, but there is a small situation that popped up at work. Thank you again for everything, sir," she bowed, then kissed Rei on the top of her head, whispering to her. "Be good and tour the school. I know it's not your old one, but you'll love it if you give it a chance." And without another word or look, she exited the office and left Rei in the foreign environment _alone._

"Your mother is a hard worker still, huh?"

Alone _with_ one of her secret admirers.

"Yeah… one of her admiring traits," Rei mumbled with a drip of sarcasm.

Principal must had ignored the last bit or was just deaf since he returned to his desk, re-stacking papers and compiling them into a vanilla folder. He stood up shortly and looked down at Rei, his smile slightly bothering her.

"Let's go take a tour of your new school, shall we?"

* * *

It was about an half hour in and Rei was sworing up and down under her breath at the vice principal. He was so boring with his rambling about the history of the school. The only thing that had Rei remaining nearby and following the man was his wig that would occasionally shift around on his head. She made a bet with herself on when it will fly off but every time it got close to it, the vice principal was quick to fix it.

He abruptly stopped her to the front of a classroom and finally turning around from his little speech, he introduced her homeroom.

"Here is your class you'll be attending. Class 2-1." He pointed with his finger to the sign above the door. "You'll no need to travel from class to class like you did in America. Your sensei will be moving around," he informed, Rei nodding in response. "So make sure to treat your classroom with respect. It's where you will most likely be where you study, eat, or hangout. Of course, P.E. will be outside." He paused, tapped his chin then spoke up once more. "I'll show you the gymnasiums."

And so he had.

Both where currently being used, Rei could tell by the noises and squeaking shoes on floorboards, and although it peaked her interest to see what sport was played indoors, the older man avoided going in. He warned her about a rowdy bunch of students who made the most embarrassing event ever happen in the school's history and it was better left unsaid. Shortly after his verbal warning, he immediately patted his head and continued on strolling the school grounds.

The blonde raised a brow at his reaction and then smirked once it clicked. She chuckled at the imaginative sight, her teal eyes giving the gym an interested look before catching back up with the vice principal.

The rest of the tour was uneventful and returning to his office after wishing her good luck, Rei was left alone in the school again. At least she didn't feel lost anymore thanks to the tour, but comparing the Japanese school system to her old American system, everything was still so new; she had to wear an uniform, change her shoes when entering the building, not switch to other classrooms, and so on. It was going to be very different and she was sure adjusting to the school life will be a challenge in itself.

The thoughts about it had her groan in displeasure. Not only will Rei need to adjust to the school, she will also need to do her work and study like everyone else simultaneously. And worst of all, she had no friends. They were all back in America. Sometimes she wished she wasn't born half-Japanese so her mother could have declined the new job offer. Damn her mother for teaching her how to speak and read the language. Yeah at the time, it was cool being bilingual, but recently it's biting Rei in the ass. If she didn't know the language, she was certain her mom would have hesitated at least.

Only able to complain and mumble begrudgingly to herself about her troublesome situation, the sixteen year old deemed her time over spend and sulked her way back home, her mind swirling about how her new school days will be spend at Karasuno High.

* * *

 **Short, sweet, and fun to type!**

 **I've been needing to get this outta my system and finally, I did. I typed up a couple chapters, but updates will be one every other week. Unless the readers get too impatient, I'll continue my regular updates. Maybe better that way anyway since I work two jobs!**

 **Any reviews, favs, alerts, or even critiques, I'll take it!~**

 **Thanks!**

 **\- motorsandcandies**


	2. Mondays

**\\\ Chapter Two /**

Mondays

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything Haikyū! related. I only own the story written here on this website and the original characters associated in the timeline.**

* * *

Murata Rei's first day of school had finally arrived, initially marking Monday as her least favorite days of the week.

The blonde had challenged her mother to sleep in that morning in an attempt to miss class and ultimately, ended up losing. Forced to dress in the new uniform and eat breakfast with her mother and her grandparents, Rei's pouting was ignored the whole time until she was placing on her shoes at front door. The only thing exchanged was from her mother and it was more of an order than a good luck message.

 _"You better have fun and join a club. Also make some friends too."_

A frown had graced Rei's face the whole walk to Karasuno.

However her grimace only lasted twenty minutes into her gait as it was replaced with nervousness when the high school building started to come into sight. Rei noticed many other students in the uniform, although some had scarves for April's chilly mornings, she slowly integrated herself into the groups to blend in without gaining any attention. She was not shy (she was far from that), but again Rei wanted to avoid making any scenes. She was still uneasy about the transition.

Rei made herself to the shoe lockers and spotted her recently added name to one of the storage bins. Observing her neighbors names, she realized they were in alphabetical order and it made it a hell of lot easier for her to remember where to search. She swapped out her footwear and hesitantly continued down the hallways.

Red bow ties, yellow sweater vests, white long sleeve, and black skirts; that was all Rei noticed initially and the identical uniforms made it odd seeing everyone dressed the same way as herself. Teal eyes dropped to her own clothing and Rei grimace the second time that day. Matching was not one of her favorite things, but being it school regulations, the blonde had no choice. All she could do was tuck her sleeves to her elbows and call it different (although some other girls had the same idea too).

Man, it hasn't been five minutes in and Rei already missed her old school and her American friends. If her mother wasn't so intimidating, the Murata would've skipped classes and hid out somewhere to kill the time; maybe sleep or play on her phone. Now the thought was really tempting to Rei.

 _Kin. Kon._

Guess her mother could thank the warning bell for knocking the idea out from her head. Rei return her thoughts to her new problematic situation; which was joining her homeroom. She was standing in front of the open door to class 2-1 and before she can even ready herself, the teacher beckoned her in the room.

Rei cursed the observant woman and made her first hesitate step in, feeling self conscious of the few pairs of eyes that snapped to her appearance. Her teacher must have been informed of Rei's attendance because she didnt wait for the new student to explain who she was and started announcing the news to the class.

"Class. Let's welcome your new classmate," she started, gesturing to the new body next to her. "If you may, Murata-san."

With a stiff nod of her head, Rei faced the classroom, turquoise pools scanning her soon to be classmates. Not all off them were paying attention and thankfully it made it easier that less eyes were watching her.

"Hello. My name is Murata Rei and I'm a transfer from America." _That_ had definitely snatched the rest of the students and their interest as she continued her introduction. "As you can hear, I can speak Japanese fluently. So I guess if you _want_ too, don't be afraid to ask me anything." Then she finished with a small bow, returning her eyes on her new sensei.

The teacher had sent an approval nod, her smile bigger than it needed to be. The older woman then hinted to Rei about asking her classmates for the missed notes from last week later during break. Rei could see that it was probably an attempt for her to speak to the others, a possibility for creating future friends, and that action, though innocent, slightly irked Rei. Did her sensei believed she needed some sort of help with making her own acquaintances? She was only from another country, not another planet.

The thought of sitting down was apparent on Rei's face after that exchange and the older woman had quickly directed her to the empty seat near the window between two of her future classmates; a young girl like herself, except with long, black hair and a shaved head fellow who Rei already deemed as the class delinquent. With a thanks, the blonde made her path to her desk, but not without listening to the small murmurs whispering between other students. It was hard to hear, yet the Murata had some guess on what or whom they were talking about. Class had barely started and already Rei was the new topic of school gossip. She could only slide into her seat self consciously, teal eyes immediately shifting to outside from the window with a single thought in her mind.

She _really_ hated Mondays.

* * *

 **Early Update! It's shorter but the next chapter will be longer! Anddd...**

 **Shout out to _Sirana_ for my first and only review! And thanks for follows guys! Please don't be afraid to leave a review! It helps fuel me! I know the story is slow paced, but I need to build Rei first! I can't just toss her in there! And do say if you like her or not! I love to hear different opinions about my OC. Even if you don't like her, tell me why! It's interesting to know! Tehee.**

 **By the way, this story is on the canon timeline. I've been reading over the manga when plots started and when certain events ended in the manga so my character can be involve! If anything seems outta place, call me out!**

 **\- motorsandcandies**


	3. Lies

**Chapter Three**

Lies

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything Haikyū! related. I only own the story written here on this website and the original characters associated in the timeline.**

* * *

 _You'll love it there._

Lies.

 _You'll make friends in a heart beat._

More lies.

 _Before you know it, you'll never want to leave._

 _ **Liars.**_

Her mother, family, their friends, faculty; everyone. That was what everyone around Rei were - liars.

Two weeks passed, give or take a few days, and the Murata teenager's seclusion never changed. No one necessarily considered befriending the girl and it vexed Rei.

Maybe she was as a real alien; a foreign creature with her blonde hair, blue-green eyes, and fluent English language.

Or in reality, it could be because every time someone did attempt to approach her the first days, Rei would be short and standoffish. Rei didn't mean to give an attitude that made her classmates uncomfortable. However no one understand how the relocation for her mother's benefit really affected Rei and didn't help when questioned for the sudden transfer to Karasuno, her classmates would envy her mother's job and how cool it was to travel. All they did was oogle her mother and how she took a great opportunity.

It only annoyed Rei more.

Unfortunately it had shown when talking to her classmates. The Murata was deemed the Ice Queen in record timing and instead of confronting the ones who started the alias, Rei went with it. The sixteen year old had preferred the new title because the student population ceased their bombardment of all types of questions immediately. Nevertheless, avoiding problems never ended well. Her mother's keen eye caught on the many times Rei returned home - before club activities began. And before Rei could even blink, her daughter was back in the vice principal's office, the same place where everything started.

"Murata-san." Rei crossed her arms at the call of her last name. "Your mother is very worried about you."

The news drawn in her attention not a second later, teal pools glancing at him amidst disbelieving brows pinching her forehead. The Murata mother was only known to care about her job, never Rei. It was a given since she uprooted her daughter from her birth country. So Rei doubted the man's words and huffed at her foolishness for accepting it for a second.

"Then why can't she say it herself?"

The vice principal had only sighed in return. He stood up from his desk and gestured to his door, beckoning the teenager to follow. Rei was hesitate at his silence but nonetheless she listened and was behind him, out to the hallways.

Classes had just ended and students were littered in the halls, whether to hangout or proceed to their after school activities. A few rubbernecking peers glanced at Rei when both her and the vice principal left the faculty room, but they only lasted shortly. The older man cleared his throat and broke their staring before he searched the hall for his new objective. It was confusing to the Murata as to why he had them leave the office, but it was solved quickly after he called out to another student.

"Ah, Shimizu-san."

Amongst the walking, one had halted in her tracks and titled her head back to the voice that named her, Rei's mouth agaped at the sight.

Thick ebony locks, a cute beauty mark, an hourglass figure, and a gorgeous set of sky-blue eyes; never had Rei seen such a bespectacled beauty in real life. They were always on television, but there was one, walking towards Rei… Whom definitely paled in comparison! All Rei could do was brushed her bangs outta her gaze in hopes she would look more presentable to the girl.

"Shimizu-san, this is Murata Rei. She just transfered here a few weeks ago." The bespectacled beauty smiled as a greeting to Rei and it only had her flustered. "This is Shimizu Kiyoko. She is the only student that helps manages the boy's volleyball club at Karasuno, if I am correct," he informed the blonde, having her wonder why he was bringing up random information. But when his lips curved upwards, Rei dreaded what was to come next.

"Just until the Interhigh Preliminaries start in June, I will have Murata-san assist you with the activities involving the club. I'm sure you need the help with managing such an energetic group of boys, right?"

Both girls blinked at the man, yet only Rei spoke up to disagree. "What!? I don't want to join a club!"

The man outright shrugged. "You're mother stressed on how important it was for you to get involved in one. And I couldn't agree more." Of course her mother was part of it. Rei should've known. "Well, you two should get going. You'll be late." And with that, he returned to the faculty room, obviously avoiding Rei and her complaints.

Shimizu on the other other hand was passive throughout the short dispute and her reserved personality made entirely Rei neglect the gorgeous schoolmate. She rubbed the back of her neck apologetically and a nervous smile stretched on Rei's lips. "I'm sorry you have to babysit me." Instantly, she expected the beauty to complain like her but oddly enough, Kiyoko's soft smile spread on her face, the complete opposite of what Rei depicted.

With nothing else considered, the older student directed the way to the club. The walk there was awkwardly silent, at least to Rei, and when they passed the first gym, she finally clarified their destination.

"The volleyball club for the boys are in the second gymnasium," Kiyoko turned to Rei (who nodded) as they made it to one of the entrances. Her fingers had touched the handle but she hesitated in opening it right away, causing Rei to tilt her head. "And don't mind the guys. They can be… _enthusiastic_. On and off court."

A blonde brow raised at the choice of her wording and before Rei could prepare what was to come, Shimizu slid the door open.

"Kiyoko-saaaaan~! I came to see you, Kiyoko-san!"

 _What the..?_

The very second the beauty took one step in, she was attacked by some flying pervert, his gelled faux hair wildly flying about. He lacked the common sense of personal space and if Kiyoko had not smacked him on the cheek for it, Rei would have kicked him to the next country. He was very lucky the Murata was tucked behind the taller girl unseen.

"That was one of our members," she introduced, acting like nothing happened as she entered and the boy skipped away with a grin.

Rei jaw dropped. "Does he do that _all_ the time!?"

"Not all the time," she shrugged, ignoring the background debate with the same guy and his teammates. "He just got back. That may explain why he came off more excited than usual."

Rei glanced back at him once more, a distraught expression displayed on her face at the boisterous banter the team was discussing together. Some of their conversation ended up outside the gym, Rei no longer distracted when Shimizu pulled out black clothing from her bag.

"I'm going to get changed. Would you like to get into something more comfortable?"

Rei shook her head, hands raised empty. "Thanks, but I didn't bring anything to switch into."

Kiyoko nodded then exited the gym, leaving her in the building. It was fine since no one acknowledged her presence immediately. Probably because of how all of them were distracted with the loud, slicked back haired boy yelling something about an 'Asahi' character being a coward and then storming off outside with everyone following in suite.

Seems like there was some sort of drama including him and another team member. Oh well, it was none of Rei's business.

The sixteen year old rolled her shoulders, freed of her bag strap and took the time to check out the huge gym that was empty from anyone else. It was pretty spacious even with a volleyball net set up smack in the middle and they also had a second floor, something her gym lacked back in America. Wonder had rimmed her blue-green pools with the temptation to climb up there, her fingers unconsciously grazing the nearby ladder. She almost had if not the many sounds of squeaking sneakers warned Rei about the incoming club members reentering from outside's episode.

Resembling a deer in headlights, Rei froze at the multitude pairs of eyes that locked onto her the moment they spotted the stranger. Initially neither moved until some orange maned member stuck his head out from the crowd, the apparent expression of pure curiosity shining on his boyish face.

"Who's that?"

His question caused her to back away from ladder, but obviously not without sending an embarrassed smile and wave to the perplexed guys. Her mouth opened to explain her reasoning of who and why she was there, however Kiyoko's timely appearance between the group and Rei muted the blonde. Shimizu, by then clad in black sweats and zipped up jacket, walked over next to Rei and motioned to the girl as she announced the news.

"This is Murata Rei. She will be a temporarily member of the club and will manage with me until Interhigh Preliminaries begin."

They all remain silent, most likely since they did not expect a new face.

"Hello… I guess," Rei replied, sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck for the second time that day. The Murata was mentally berating herself for the lack of enthusiasm and thought her attitude will deter everyone, like it done to her classmates.

Yet it had not.

One out of the bunch proudly stepped forward, his short brown hair and friendly grin tripping Rei off guard with the approach. "Well, welcome, Murata-san. I'm Sawamura Daichi. It's great that Shimizu-san has someone to help her out."

Rei internally groaned. Was he _trying_ to make her feel guilty? Well to late - he unintentionally succeeded either way and it made her brow twitch despite the smile he was politely sending the girl.

"Yeah," she slightly bowed, breathing it out monotone, "Thanks."

Amid straightening back up, her gaze retreated to the two others whom secretly latched behind the dark haired guy. Rei couldn't help but raised an eyebrow at the both of them which in return they sent a unreadable stare at the girl. Accidentally, it was perceived that she directed her look at Daichi and he titled his head confused. "Ah. Um, no - not you."

"Hey, both of you-!"

Thankfully the silver haired volleyball member contributed to pulling them out from the collars of their jackets. Rei noticed one was the loudmouth shorty from earlier and the wild brown hair hair with it had bleached bangs. The other was someone she actually knew from her homeroom class albeit never talking to him.

"Tanaka?"

She chance during the restraining of the two. Humorously at her guess, the team stopped in their tracks at what they were doing and everyone exhanged looks between Rei and the named. She must have guessed right because even the short unruly accomplice with Tanaka gave the biggest jaw drop.

"Ehh? You know the new girl, Ryu?!"

Tanaka only scratched his head in thought.

The silver haired wrangler chuckled and patted the shortest male. "It looks the other way, Nishinoya." Regardless, it still had Nishinoya's brown eyes owishly blink at his teammate.

Rei sighed. "Pretty much. I don't talk much in class. And neither does he," the blonde added and shifted her gaze at Tanaka. "You tend to snore more than speak."

On cue, the accused had blushed as red as an apple, causing two of his teammates (a really tall blond with glasses and a shorter freckled brunet) in the back to burst out laughing at the information. Rei had no intention embarrassing the second year, but her mouth had a bad habit of saying things without thinking about the consequences. Tanaka confronted the glasses blond with a very intimidating expression and the tall guys smirk didn't help by how he looked down at Ryunnosuke. Their little exchange doesn't last long thanks to Daichi breaking it up.

"Hey! Tanaka! Stop it! He's your teammate!"

Rei creased her brows in concern at the dispute, partly blaming herself for being the cause. Although she felt that, the sixteen year old's newest habit of remaining silent stopped her from voicing it out. Her bluntness may start another problem and Rei didn't want to create any drama between anyone because of it. She has enough drama in her life. So, Rei cleared her throat very loudly at the rambunctious teammates to pipe down, in which they had, and before all of them stared back, she bend her waist along with her arms on her sides saying, "Please take care of me."

Those words, however expressed, were not really genuinely meant on her part. Rei really needn't anyone to care for her cause of the independent nature she harbored. But manners were most important or at least that was what her mother taught and drilled into Rei's head when very young, so a little white lie wouldn't hurt anyone, right?

Yet when Rei had peaked from her position, her jaw clenched at the sight of them as their voices passionately bellowed back just as they bend at their hips exactly like her.

"Take care of us too!"

Wouldn't hurt, huh?

Whoever said that was liar too.

* * *

 **From here on out, Karasuno will start to grow on Rei, whether she wants it too or not!**

 **And kudos to those who left reviews, alerts, follows. And to Left-To-Die ; I love your commentary about my character! Made my day! Ahah! When I proofread my chapters, I thought the same. Hey, she's in that rebellious teenager mode thanks to mom, but she doesn't know yet the benefits to moving to Japan are not only for her mother. Also to JJ; Don't you worry! I will be developing this OC along with everyone else! Just gotta get more chapters in to start seeing a big change!**

 **Thanks again! I'll try to keep my updates frequent!**

 **\- motorsandcandies**


	4. Changes

**Chapter Four**

Changes

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything Haikyū! related. I only own the story written here on this website and the original characters associated in the timeline.**

* * *

On behalf of her mandatory participation involving Karasuno's boys volleyball club, Rei could see her days at school vastly changing [whether for the better or the worst, Rei would not say].

Foremost, the biggest adjustment for the Murata's alternating life was that volleyball would be a part of it every second of the day. Well, not exactly meaning there was a net and ball and people spiking at her face [that was mainly after school times] - she meant figuratively it was seen the moment she entered her homeroom class thanks to Tanaka's [and Nishinoya's] face(s).

They were a constant reminder of her involuntary commitment to the team.

Obviously, the shorter of the two was not attending her homeroom class, but during the lunch break, Rei was routinely bombarded by both energetic boys at once - especially when their shyness melted away after a day or two passed on. Rei's personal space was always invaded, something she was not use to. So like a normal person would do when their personal bubble was popped, Rei mercilessly beat them. She hoped from the fear of pain they had experience due to her punches would have reminded them to back off. Ironically it backfired; those two perverts got great _joy_ over her beatings.

Then the second adjustment was dealing with the team. They were just as _insane_ as Nishinoya and Tanaka.

Names were still hard for Rei to remember, but of their eagerness during practice were harder to overlook. The Murata was sure she'll lose her head one day with their super fast spikes - especially from the duo first years that perform a quick (if she recalled the volleyball move's name properly). Those two were great on the court, but their bickering to Rei could be compared to an old [and unhappy] married couple. And the tall blonde with glasses did not help simmer down any verbal fights with his snarky commentary.

Uncharacteristic of Rei, the ash-blonde would sometimes intervene to stop the stupid debates they had. She was not one to choose sides, but recently with how the shortest first year was usually picked on for his air-headed antics, Rei would only scold the grumpy dark haired setter and the tall middle blocker blond. It was obviously seen by everyone and the two bullies would point it out when she protected Hinata. It was not like she intentionally meant to. Rei just wanted them to _shut up_ since they were the instigators and and the only way to have the orange mane first year to lower his already boisterous voice was to go to the source. However the female did not think of the consequences about involving herself would dragged the Murata into their future disputes which always ended up with Hinata calling out to her when ganged up by the two.

Naturally the team would tease Rei about it, claiming her to be his knight in shining armor. The blonde would counter that they were more like siblings, if they were looking for a title on their new found relationship [although she preferred neither]. Of course, when Hinata heard that, the inevitable labeling of 'Rei-nee-chan' came into affect.

Rei actually had not minded it.

It was surprising, really, even for the second year herself. But when she was younger, Rei always wanted to have a sibling, more so a little sister. Yet with her father divorcing her mother before another Murata could have been pro-created, Rei remained an only child. So when Hinata accidentally let the honorific slip out the first time, Rei didn't bluntly berated him for it.

She smiled genuinely - _for real_.

It was something no one witness since she joined. Regardless of Rei, whom caught herself and quickly covered the slip up, it was too late to hide it; that the Ice Queen actually had a heart. The blonde mentally face palmed herself for letting the little title reveal her soft side. She wanted to keep the reputation up, so no one would bother the teenager and also avoid talking about her mother with other students. Call it immature, but the Murata daughter's stubbornly held on grudge against her mother was just as fresh as the day she was told the news about leaving America. Adding on, the new development in Rei made the two perverts, Ryunosuke and Nishinoya, relentlessly attempt to make a crack in her cold composure and ultimately, fail every time.

Well except one time. And it was unintentional.

Just at the end of the practice match with the neighborhood association team, the same match where she finally got to see who Asahi was [someone Rei puts lightly as a big softie despite his appearance] and when the team acquired a coach [which Rei didn't even realize they had no coach til that night], two of the older members made funny comments about how youthful and cool the high-schoolers were for saying things so passionately. Rei couldn't hold back her chuckles at the first year setter's and libero's embarrassed faces. Usually she was the one to bluntly comment on their weirdness, but it was funnier that for once Rei wasn't the only one thinking it or even afraid to express it. But unfortunate for Rei, her blunder did not go unnoticed.

"Hey! Rei-chan is laughing!"

"Rei-chan has a cute smile too! Ah! Don't cover it up!"

But of course she had. Rei clasped her hands over her lips and narrowed her teal eyes at the two [Nishinoya and Tanaka, who else] whom announced her change in demeanor. They were not phased by her usual glares and kept going on about it, ignoring her deathly glance. Rei sighed and could only wished Kiyoko had not left earlier because if she was around, their attention would have been directed mainly on her, right? Favorably, a distraction she needed came by as the new coach announced a meeting.

Where everyone gathered, Rei lingered in the far back away from everyone else. She listened and observed team interaction with the new coach, her thoughts on how they were so easily able to adapt to the new instructor. She wouldn't say, but she was happy for them to be so eager with the addition of a coach, one who will help them improve their weakness in recieves. If it were not for Daichi and Nishinoya's skilled digs and passes, she was definite about Karasuno future matches would end in disasters. Rei did not need to know much about volleyball on how important defense was for the team. Every point counts and she was slightly glad the coach realized their faults right in the beginning to prevent any more humiliating 'balls to the face' digs [that _almost_ had Rei bursting out full laughter].

A yawn fell from her at the moment the team began to clean up the gymnasium, knocking her out of her current speculation on the coach. She helped the club cleaned up, grabbing any loose balls and returning them to the basket. She also packed away the statistics paperwork Kiyoko left for Rei before redressing into her uniform and exiting the gym exhausted. Her overthinking mind had drained her well that day, and the idea of walking home in May's chilly night had Rei whine internally. It was only a twenty minute stretch to her home [and bed], but Rei was spoiled in America and their bus system. She used to whine a lot about them in the past, yet now she was now realizing she should have appreciated the yellow vehicles. These late night walks were just so inconvenient to her, however she begrudgingly fixed her straps to her bag on her shoulder and moved on, well aware her complaining will not get her home any faster.

"Rei-nee-chan!" The familiarity of the new honorific had the Murata spin on her heels, her teal eyes gazing at the orange-maned first year who was strolling with his bike in hands.

Rei half-smiled, starting her walk home again. "Yes, Shōyō?"

"Ah! Hinata is just fine!"

Oh yeah. Rei forgot a lot of the times that in Japan, people call each other by their last names unless they were very close friends or dating.

"Sorry, American habits," she apologized with little remorse. Not her fault she was shoved into another country with different customs without little time to adjust. Rei had immediately diffused her thoughts before her mood turned sour and returned her attention back to the middle blocker, her teasing tone escaping Rei as they rounded the front gates of the school. "Are you walking me home tonight again in hopes of a kiss?" He spluttered and even almost lost his footing with his bike, his face red as a tomato. Rei believed she even seen steam blow from his ears and was happy she had embarrassed Hinata. His reactions were priceless every time and it helped distracted her mind from her problems.

"Ki-ki-ss?!" The red-faced boy stuttered and Rei had barely held back her grin. She went to stay another teasing remark, but two voices in the back did not have it.

"HINATA, _YOU PLAYER_!"

The accused recovered from his embarrassment to 'eeped' and hide behind Rei at the loud voices of Nishinoya and Tanaka, and she swore she heard him gulp. "Hey, stalkers. You're scaring Sh- I mean Hinata." Rei crossed her arms at the two that rushed out from the corner of the gates, squared up as if they are ready to fight.

"I knew something was up seeing Shoyo leave with Rei-chan!" Nishinoya growled, pointing an accusatory finger at him.

"Trying to be sneaky while your senpai's were finishing up cleaning, huh?" Tanaka chimed in, his intimidating gaze in full effect.

Rei had sighed at their dramatic display, and if were not for scaring the first year, she would have left them be and walked away. Instead, the blonde cracked her knuckles and sent her own terrifying glare back. "You perverts need another beating?" They swallowed hard. "Or do you two care to keep your crazy accusations to yourselves?" Not a second later, she still punished them with a knock to their crazy heads. Maybe one day, they will grow brains, but with how they were progressing, it was not too promising.

As she dusted her hands off, she heard footsteps approaching. "Murata-chan. Maybe you should hold back your discipline a little more," a third voice chimed in, having her and Hinata see the rest of the team walking out from the schoolyard.

Rei scoffed, half-playfully. "Maybe _you_ should discipline them seeing they won't learn from me, _captain_."

Daichi just brushed off her attitude as usual, and it kinda irked her how he would do that every time she was sarcastic to the older student.

"We do need them for the practice match during the training camp," Sugawara pitched in, his sincere smile directed at Rei as he picked the two up from their collars with no pity.

Training camp? "What training camp?" Rei blurted out, having everyone stop and stare at her like she had two heads.

Kageyama was the one to speak up, his tone rather arrogant. "The training camp we are holding before the match with Nekoma. Are you just as bad to listening like that idiot-Hinata?"

" _Hey_!" Shōyō cut in, his pout apparent as to wonder why he was insulted when he did nothing during the conversation.

Rei remain confused and Daichi chimed in for the second time that night. "We are having a training camp during Golden Week and the last day we are going against our old rivals, Nekoma."

"Oh."

Rei was obviously not paying attention during practices at the school. There was no need since she was just a temporary member and generally Kiyoko kept her updated about the club. Shimizu may have forgot to relay the news since the third year beauty had been busy the past couple of days.

The temp manager was quiet during the group walk home until everyone started splitting up to their routes, leaving Rei with Hinata at their intersection. "Good night, Rei-nee-chan!" He got ready to hop on his bike, yet Rei tugged on his jacket before he could.

"Hey, what is Golden Week?" Hinata blinked at her question. "Daichi said we have camp during Golden Week. Is that some sort of volleyball term for something?"

The short male's lips shaped into an inaudible ' _oh_ ' before he answered. "No, it's a holiday where we have off from school."

"Ah, okay. Thanks."

She waved him off and made herself to her house, her feet dragging as she entered her home. Her grandparents were asleep, yet her mother was in her office, doing paperwork to even notice her daughter's entrance. Rei doesn't bother saying anything, and collapsed on her bed without changing from her uniform. Though her body was exhausted, the inner workings of her brain were still wrapping her head around the training camp. Rei was confused at first to why they called the practices that, but slowly her mind started to piece together that the camp was held over a break, with no school were she could be sleeping in, but unfortunately she would be waking up at ungodly hours of the morning as if school was still in session.

Which brought third most important change in Rei's school life with the volleyball club; Rei was not allow to sleep in. _Ever_.

* * *

 **Sorry I was a day late to updating. I am back onto once every other week to updates because I work more now and not to lie, I had writers block for the end here and the lack of reviews kinda had me a bit dishearten. But I did get a lot of follows so thanks for that guys! It's better than nothing!**

 **\- motorsandcandies**


	5. Friends (Part One)

**Chapter Five**

Friends

 _(Part One)_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything Haikyū! related. I only own the story written here on this website and the original characters associated in the timeline.**

* * *

Rei's home life resemble nothing but a normal home in Japan. With how her mother and her grandparents living under the same roof as her, it was deemed ordinary, just like the house. It was a traditional two stories, had three bedrooms, an office room, a decent sized kitchen, and a den. The home contained the same old Japanese slide-styled doors, the kotatsu* in the middle of the living room, and the large bathroom down the hallway with a tub big enough to fit two people comfortably.

Howbeit her grandparents were not the typical Japanese elderly couple Rei assumed them to be.

Rei's grandmother was kind and sincere, filled with advice and knowledge as anyone perceived her to be. However, she was very observant, a quality both Rei's mother and the teenager had gain. She has a uncanny ability to figure out people and their emotions, and use them to her advantage. Rei was not a big fan of her grandmother because the old Murata used it on Rei in the past when the teenager first moved in. Long story short, it had caused an unnecessary fight between Rei and her mother.

Then moving on to her grandfather, it was the complete opposite; he was a grade 'A' jokester. He was the life of the party. Her grandfather always made silly comments or played pranks on the household, the old trickster main target on the blonde. He had his witty personality and also, the same dry humor as his granddaughter. By cause of the common personality, the sixteen year old was very close and open with him.

So when he barged right into her room on a Thursday night without a warning or knock, Rei paid him no mind. The blonde continued on what she was currently organizing - which happen to be stuffing a the large duffle bag with clothing, shoes, toiletries, and other items for sleeping out. Yet her grandfather [or anyone else in the house] were not informed about Rei's attendance involving the upcoming training camp and the unexplained scene caused him to question his granddaughter.

"So the day has finally come," his serious tone sparking Rei's attention, her fingers stopping from folding a pair of gym shorts. "The day where you runway to elope with a boy!" He was dramatic, the old man falling to his hands and knees and his head hung low, feigning disappointment and failure.

Rei chuckled, her lips curved upward blithely. "Actually, Pop-pop, you got it all wrong. I'm not running away with _a_ boy." The call of his usual nickname had him glance up curiously and relieved until his granddaughter opened her mouth again proclaiming, "I've got a whole _dozen_ of boys I'm eloping!" Rei did not hold back when accentuating her words with stretching her arms all the way out and her playful grin spread on her face as his jaw dropped. She really loved his reactions, even though he knew it was a lie. The day Rei decided an attempt at dating with a guy, nonetheless eloping with one, would be the end of the world. Maybe that was a _little_ exaggerating, but you get the meaning; Rei wasn't easily drawn into romance.

Their silence was held for almost a half a minute before they broke their little staring contest and burst out laughing. Quieting down took some time for them both, their laughs simmering to low chuckles. Her grandfather finally broke the lighthearted exchange when he cleared his throat, his gaze softening at his relative. "Rei. I am very proud of you." That time his tone had taken an austere turn, her brow raising doubtfully. "I mean it."

"What's the occassion?" she half joked, her appreciative smile barely hidden behind the mask of suspicion.

"Thought I should let you know," he shrugged, obviously leaving something out. It had Rei squint her teal eyes at him, failing to read him just by observation. He must have noticed her attempt because it made him change the topic. "So what's really going on here?"

The Murata, although curious, mentally let the old man go and return to her packing. "Got training camp for the week. I thought it wouldn't be a bad idea sleeping out rather than waking up earlier to walk to school everyday." Rei did not want to mess around with her sleep schedule even though holding the camp during break had already done it. With staying over night, it saved her an extra total of twenty minutes of napping in. And every minutes was important to Rei.

He snorted. "So you really are running off to dozen or so boys."

"Yeah, yeah," she waved off, shoving her small pillow in the bag. "It's just Kiyoko's insane trying to handle them herself so that's probably why I have to attend." It was likely the situation and primarily that she was apart of the club up (not by choice!) to the start of the preliminary matches. May the club use Rei to their advantage for the camp until then. "Someone's gotta keep those guys in line, Pop-pop," she explain, fully zipping up her bag and plopping it next to her student desk.

"They must feel lucky to have a friend like you watching out for them."

Rei internally winced at his word choice, a frown gracing her features. The term friends was loosely used for the volleyball members in Rei's mind so she never officially consider them friends. Yet, she stood silent and not corrected her grandfather. It would be too awkward, trying to explain why else she would be around them. Only her mother was well aware since her nosy mom was the one who personally ganged up with the vice principal admirer of her's against Rei's wishes [something Rei believed she enjoyed doing].

"Yeah," the teenager replied, turning on heel and forging a smile. Favorably, the old man wasn't as observant as the two other woman he resided with, so he fell for facade. He then deemed his time well spend in her room, ruffled her blonde locks and shut the door on his way, slipping out with a quick goodnight. Rei on the other hand, released her sigh, flopped on her bed, mumbling out word, obivously not without the sarcastic roll of her tongue.

"They are _so_ lucky."

* * *

The next day came and the sixteen year old barely slept a single wink. It was all thanks to her grandfather's little comment the night before. Rei was thinking too much about her situation at school, about the guys and Shimizu. Her thoughts remained on the idea if any of them had even thought of Rei as their friend. She was not the most warm-hearted, personable girl and Rei did not blame them if they thought she was a bitch. It was her fault to chide for acting like one [albeit she would kind of argue that she didn't ask to be where she was]. Regardless, Rei knew better then taking it out on others. Pointing fingers were never really the right thing nor did it ever end well for anyone believing it was.

evaluating who her new… acquaintances are, Rei was unable to conceal her mirth. They innocently grew on her, entirely the opposite of what the blonde originally wanted.

Wait, why did Rei not seek their friendship beforehand?

"Look out!"

Sugawara's familiar voice barely snapped Rei from her thoughts during practice, almost not in time for her register a flying ball targeting for her face. It skimmed her by a hair, the breeze of the quick pushing back her side bangs and fringe as Kiyoko pulled her away. Rei's lagging brain process the close contact, her brow raising mildly surprised. "Ah, that was _too_ close for comfort." Kiyoko chuckled at her slow response. "Thanks for saving my face, Kiyoko. I kind of need it." The third year beauty nodded and returned her attentive gaze back to the club members who were wildly digging for spiked balls. Rei's own focus was obviously not hundred percent and in fact, a yawn escaped her mouth which caught Shimizu concentration again. Rei had waved it off as nothing, smiling to mask her tiredness. Although her brain would be consider mush , she would never tell Kiyoko. Rei had to assist the beauty in preparing the meals for the team later and if the Shimizu knew, she would burden herself with all the work, which the blonde did not want her to do. Rei actually respected and cared for the hardworking third year.

" _Ow._ "

Rei cared enough to let her sleep-deprived self cut herself when it came to preparing the food later that night.

"Are you alright?" Shimizu asked from the other side of the counter, handing her a paper towel.

Rei received it and applied pressure to her finger, sighing at her stupidity. "Yeah, it's really shallow. No stitches needed here, hah." Even so, the beauty grabbed out a first aid box, reaching out a band-aid and towards Rei. "Thanks for the second time today."

Kiyoko grins, returning the box back under the counter. "Well, what are friends for?"

"Ah, true," she responded as the blonde inspected her finger, that slow brain of her's for the second time that day barely registering what Shimizu had said. "Friends…" She rolled the word in her mouth.

One second passed. Then another. And a t-.

 _"Wait!_ " Rei instinctively slammed her hands on the counter top and it made the ebony haired girl jump from what she was stirring in the pot. Shimizu's wide blue eyes gave a bewildered look at Rei, whom took it to herself to lean forward, practically halfway over the counter and her teal eyes wide a saucers. "You consider me _your_ friend!?"

Shimizu was obviously confused and taken back from Rei, but nonetheless, she confirmed her answer albeit hesitatingly. "Um, why would I not?" Those words had the ice deep in Rei crack, the numbing feeling slowly melting a little inside. "Are you sure you're alright, Rei?"

Rei laughed embarrassingly out of her stupor, shrugging off her random outburst. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a long day." Shimizu gave a long gaze at Rei, the disbelieving look apparent on her face. Rei rubbed the back of her neck nervously, a hand waving at Shimizu's scrutinizing observation and it worked. The beauty ceased it, continuing her attention back to cooking and turning to the stove top behind. The moment her eyes were off Rei, the corners of her's lips twitched up as a flush covered her cheeks, the blonde glancing down at her band-aid finger once more.

* * *

Dinner went smoothly, the boys devoured to their hearts content and swooned over Kiyoko and Rei's cooking. Rei did not do much besides the rice and veggies, but Kiyoko had not mind sharing the credit. They both cleaned up as the third years went to their baths, the rest of the team settling in. Kiyoko offered to Rei about sleeping over but because of how late it is, Rei passes on it. She was sure that she'll be fine and if they try anything, Rei will whoop their asses.

Rei yawn for the umpteenth time that night. Her temptation to just go straight to her futon was high, but she knew she had to go take a bath. She rounded the corner with her hygienics in hand, her eyes drooping slightly from the heat of the bathroom. She hears no one inside and slides in to the changing room. Undressed, she carried her soap and shampoo in a bucket, plopping her butt on a stool. Immediately, she went to work, scrubbing shampoo in her hair, her tired mind drifting off to Kiyoko earlier.

Finally Rei gained a friend. How the beauty looked passed her cold exterior baffled Rei, but it didn't matter. The lonely feeling inside her was stripping away, helping Rei move on from the life change. Maybe she should start to open up more to those around her because the warm feeling inside her felt really accomplishing and accepting.

 _Schhhh._

The sliding of the bathroom door was barely coherent under the pressurized water from a shower head, the warmth of the bathroom easily slipping out. Chills ran up her spine, alarming her from the temperature change. Rei assumed it was her imagination before she turned off the water and stood up to grab her towel for her hair, except when she grabbed the cloth, her drooping eyes recognizing the entrance door ample open. Rei's jaw dropped along with the towel in her hand.

Frozen and caught in the moment, both Nishinoya and Tanaka stood at the doorway, their golden* pools wide. They were gaping like a freshly caught fish at Rei, whose mind just process that the two were eyeballing her nude body.

 ** _"AHH-!"_** Her luck, Rei's embarrassing scream was short lived as the blonde took a quick back step and slipped on a small puddle from her earlier rinse. She landed on her side rather hard, marking it will bruise and letting a painful groan escape her mouth. She had almost forgot about the two boys at the door thanks to the pain until she heard more voices, her heart dropping at the sight of more guys entering the room.

"We heard someone scream and-."

Then silence - and more ogling eyes on her naked body.

 _" **GET! OUT!** "_

Rei broke their attention before she grabbed anything and everything that was not attached to the bathroom. She threw at a devastating speed, her aims spot on to their target's heads. No one got knocked out, but they finally got the idea to run for their dear lives, their forms disappearing from her view. Then Rei quickly covered herself with the damp towel she stupidly let go prior to the event, her face red as a tomato and her abashed mind swirling on one thing.

Kiyoko maybe the only _living_ friend she'll ever have.

* * *

 **Hey Hey! Updated on time! Whoop whoop!**

 **Anyway, there are two parts to this chapter and don't you worry, Rei won't kill them. She actually likes her volleyball family.**

 **Oh. And PLEASE don't be afraid to review! They do feed me and push me to update quicker!**

 **SHOUT OUTS TO : **_Bloody Sky Full Of Stars, QQQQQ , SUPAfast JeLLyFisH , Shinonome Haruhi , bluevolleyball , byakugone , kimikokimono , skydragon7 ,_ **and** _tartanarmygirl_ **for adding my story to their favorites list!**

 **SHOUT OUTS TO : **_BenlinnSennir, Chaotic Koi, EeriestSky, EmeraldStar642, EvaWinters, FallenArcAngel16, GeniusPineapple, Iridescent Satire, Jaxmyne, Kadinbear, Konno Miharu, Left-to-die, Noone190, PandaDerpper, QQQQQ, RedSoleil, Saskicheez, Shinonome Haruhi, Sirana, Untrustedwithscissors, Waltzing Shadow, byakugone, hokshi, iciclefangAJ, jullan898, kimikokimono, slayer of the wind, tangled-in-a-mess,_ **and** _tartanarmygirl_ **for adding my my story to their alerts list!**

 _ **REVIEW RESPONSES:**_

 **Shinonome Haruhi** : Thank you for pointing out my spelling mistake! Man was I embarrassed! But, I do appreciate you taking the time to review! And don't be afraid to point anything else out in the future! Your a life saver! [maybe exaggerating but that's how I see it!]

 **Facie(guest):** I'm glad you like way I'm going with Rei! She's a little hard to write for since I'm more eccentric and extroverted! Hinata is fun to write for porbably for that reason! I'm so happy I didn't go out of character too much to your tastes!

 **THANKS FOR READING AGAIN!**

 **\- motorsandcandies**


	6. Friends (Part Two)

**Chapter Six**

Friends

(Part _Two)_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything Haikyū! related. I only own the story written here on this website and the original characters associated in the timeline.**

* * *

Once the whole nudity ordeal quieted down, Rei made a haste exit from the baths to her temporary bedroom. She hid into the safety and privacy of the it, yet her face persisted on burning and the red flush mercilessly reached down to her collar bone. She tried her best to calm her speeding, mortified heart and giving it a few minutes, the steady beats returned. However, it didn't mean her mind wasn't on over drive.

It's just never in her life Rei felt so.. so... _humiliated_!

Yeah there were close calls back in America with her old friends when she was changing outfits, but relating the situation, Rei never had two [or more] schoolmates [of the opposite gender] she personally knew view her fully naked. She was hardly accepting the idea of public baths in Japan and of course, that incident had to transpire.

Rei was always given the worst of luck.

And she was so preoccupied with her chaotic thoughts, it took a small chill to abruptly remind the school girl her state of undress. Better get clothes on before anyone else decided to have the same idea about opening closed doors.

The sixteen year old quickly threw on her undergarments, a light green tank, and black sleep shorts before history could repeat itself. Rei attempted to keep herself occupied with setting up her futon and unwillingly found herself quickly assembling her bed faster than she wanted too. She then proceeded to flip the light switch, tucked the plush blanket to her chin, and shut her eyes tight with hope of her brain switching off.

But, remember, the God of Luck was not on her side.

The memory replayed over and over under those eyelids - and the more it repeated, the hotter with embarrassment she got. Rei had to kick off the blankets, the air of her temporary bedroom helping cool her flushed skin. Rei, remaining on her back, pressed her warm forearm over tired eyes and released an annoyed groan from her lips.

The blonde was currently fighting an internal battle, one where she compared herself to how dumb she was overreacting about a stupid matter versus to how she was berating herself for not _beating_ the shit out of them for peeping. When truly breaking it down who was at fault, it was both parties that were to be blamed. Rei was new to their system for using the bathroom. She had lacked communication [something the volleyball team rely on _and_ off court, it seemed] especially when the guys never had a female sleepover during training camp. Kiyoko probably stayed at her own house to avoid the problem altogether. Nevertheless, both Nishinoya and Tanaka should have known that if the screen door was shut, it was shut for a _reason_. Although they were caught off guard as well since they were only clad in nothing but loose towels on their hips, at least their privates were covered from any curious eyes - not saying Rei would have stared.

Blowing out a sigh which played with her bangs, Rei came to a conclusion; for her able to sleep the night, Rei had to confront her embarrassment and the guys. The temp manager did not want to let that predicament create any awkwardness between her or the team. She also wanted to apologize on her part, but also warn them all, although not everyone caught a glimpse of her nude body, next time if anyone will attempt any peeping, Rei will place them six feet under. Better to cover all ends, in this case, her own. No pun intended.

The Murata hadn't bother turning her lights on and exited the room, shoulders squared back and ready. As she went to take a step into the dark hall, a scream pierced the once quiet hallways, shaking Rei for a few seconds. She stood there petrified until the laughter of Tanaka echoed with Hinata's boisterous voice, snapping her from a frozen posture. It was not long until the team libero's own unhappy tone was added into the careless banter. Rei was glad she was awake before all it because if otherwise, waking up to their yelling would have gave them an even more grumpy Rei on their hands.

"All of you, quiet down!" The captains serious tone eventually joined in, handling their... _eccentric_ personalities.

Rei finally turned a corner, then lord and behold, the three noisemakers were put in their places, all on their knees and scolded by Daichi, the captain looming over them. The blonde held her laugh, chiming in behind the third year with her typical joking, as if earlier never happened.

"I'm glad you're _actually_ doing your job as a captain."

Rei was grinning, expecting at least one of them to comeback with some witty retort or the two perverts excitedly call her name, but as a wave of awkwardness fell over the group, her smile faltered while their eyes avoided her own and their dark blushes dusted their cheeks. Their reactions had her own color and gnaw on her lower lip shyly, however Rei scratched her warm cheek nervously as she tried to help ease the awkward aura she foreseen.

"Well, don't _all_ speak at once," she half-joked, despite the pit of concern dwelling inside the sixteen year old. Luckily, her words caught Daichi's attention and he finally glanced up from the floor yet he didn't say anything in return.

Guess she had to do all the work or else those guys will probably avoid Rei altogether. "Hey, guys. Let's just pretend what happened earlier, never happened at all. And won't happen again. _Okay_?"

 _So you all can get on with your lives and I can keep whatever little shred of dignity I had left._ Rei internally begged.

As usual, the third year was first to break the silence, his smile hesitate but in some measure, sincere. "What happened earlier, Murata-chan?"

Initially, Rei had to take a moment to process what he meant or if he was playing a joke. He was one of six (or seven, Rei couldn't recall exactly how many) members who were first to the scene, surely seeing everything. Not before long as her tired mind clicked, she realized what he was playing at. He was being a gentleman, avoiding anymore unnecessary embarrassment for the temporary manager. Rei couldn't help but grin in return, and had to hold back the temptation to hug him in thanks [she didn't want to invade his personal space unlike some team members have done with her - she may come off like a hypocrite].

"Right _everyone_ ," adding Daichi, ordering rather than asking, his words directed to the kneeling three. Although their faces were still tinted rosy red, they nodded and played along for the sake of the blonde. He turned to her, further informing her, "I'll be sure to tell the others."

Rei's smile gotten bigger. "Thanks."

And as smoothly as that went, Rei was able to place aside the incident and have a good night's sleep - until her phone's alarm clock rang at eight in the morning. Damn training camp.

The spring sun was bright in the sky, shortly blinding the temporary manager as the team met outside for their morning jogs after the short breakfast. The air was crisp, the frosty clutches lingering in the early day. Rei had to wear her blue sweat jacket, one similar to Kiyoko's. The beauty had old outfits in her closet from her second year, and better than having them collect dust, she shared them with the Murata.

Speaking of Shimizu, the third year greeted her once in earshot. "Morning, Rei."

The blonde attempted to put aside the persisting grogginess, a weak smile sent back to the girl. "Morning, Kiyoko."

Once next to each other, they walked side by side, following the team to the designated starting line for warm ups. "Did you sleep fine?" Kiyoko asked, keeping up the small banter. Rei shrugged, her mind returning back to the bathroom incident again.

"Considering the rather interesting events that unfolded last night," she drawled, peeking at the corner of her eye to how Kiyoko raised a curious brow. "It could've been better." Immediately after, the second year explained what she meant by the comment and Shimizu had to suppress her chuckle with the back of her hand. Rei blush warmed her cold cheeks, a pout directed at the dark hair beauty. "Yeah, you think it's funny..." she mumbled, lips pursed.

Kiyoko patted her on the back, feeling for girl. "My offer is still there if you want to sleepover my house. My parents will not mind," she replied. Without little convincing, Rei immediately accepted with a firm nod and it made Shimizu smile.

They end the conversation there and settled themselves near coach Ukai. Rei was then handed a notebook and flipped it open, spotting the neat handwriting of the third year. Reading it, there were all the names and dates to the beginning and to the end of the training camp, along with times, receives, serve successes, and more. It was the book to record the team member statistics, one similar to the match statistics book Kiyoko has shown in the past to Rei. She borrowed a pencil, and with Shimizu handling the stopwatch, they were ready to start the run.

 _ **"RYAAAAA!"**_

At the start of Hinata's voice, the warm up began, carrying the energized shout to the girls ears and causing Rei to wince. It didn't help when the coach yelled right after, almost deafening the blonde manager.

 **"HINATA, SHUT UP! YOU'LL GET WORN OUT SHOUTING POINTLESSLY LIKE THAT!"**

"One would..." Rei mumbled annoyed, whilst a pinky finger itched the inside of her abused ear. "Only if they _were_ human. That boy has way too much energy to be even consider a human being." And speaking of that boy, when the loud voice carried away until he first rounded a corner, the sixteen year old sighed exasperatedly.

"It won't be long before he makes it back around," Shimizu warned, earning a grimace from both the high school girl _and_ the coach.

However, the beauty was proven wrong when Kageyama was the first to appear eleven minutes later, his gaze just as confused when the three spectators tilt their heads puzzled.

"Where is that idiot-Hinata? He was ahead of me." Rei swore she seen his eye twitch at the statement while she was writing his time from Kiyoko's stopwatch.

The coach then face-palm himself, realizing why the brooding setter was first to finish the warm up lap rather than the usual draw between the quick duo. "Kageyama - go find him." Tobio nodded and backtrack his steps, passing by his fellow team members whom also gave weird looks.

"Coach, were we suppose to follow him?" Tanaka questioned while Nishinoya and Sugawara both watched the first year slip away from their sight.

Ukai only sighed, so Rei took his frustration as for someone else to explain. "He went to fetch Shōyō. Seems like he got lost in all his earlier excitement," Rei answered, her concentration mainly on the marked times she was scribbling down in the notebook, missing Nishinoya and Tanaka's sulking.

"Oi, why don't you call us by our first names?"

Rei did not even bother to look up from the book, her voice monotone as she wrote Sugawara's record as well. "Be happy enough I even pay attention to you guys unlike Shimizu. I should join her and ignore you both," Rei paused, giving it a moment before shaking her head. "But you two weirdos would still get some joy out of it."

The mention of the third year immediately switch their attention from Rei to Kiyoko, their eyes morphing into hearts at the beauty. "You're looking lovely this morning, Kiyoko-chan!" they yelled in unison, crowding her. Of course, the beauty shot a playful glare at Rei for throwing her under the bus. The Murata only pretended she miss it, her fake whistling following shortly after.

"Hey, Rei-chan," the silver haired setter greeted as he looked over her shoulder at the notebook. The blonde stopped her oblivious act and shifted the page towards him, allowing easier access for Sugawara to read.

"Not too shabby, I would say," Rei commented. "I know it's faster than I would have ran." She was truthful on that - Rei wasn't out of shape, but running or anything cardio related wasn't her forte. Also, most males are physically faster than females, whether she wanted to agree with biology or not.

Sugawara smirked at Rei's honesty, returning his gaze with the blonde to the scene before them, both chuckling as Shimizu tried to escape from the duo. "Oh, I know Daichi said to not bring it up," he began, Rei passing a subtle look back when he started scratching his cheek shyly. "But, I personally want to apologize for last night."

Rei, forcing herself to tame her blush, elbowed the third year in the side roughly to cover it up. "Apology now accepted," she feign a nonchalant attitude, although internally she was victoriously smirking at him when he rubbed the new sore spot. "And don't think since you're a grade higher, I won't be afraid to beat you up for telling anyone what you witness."

Now it was his turn to flush, and Rei knew it was not from his previous run. She shot him another glare, one saying _'you better stop thinking about it or else I'm going to have to whack it out of your head'_. His blush receded right away, rather quickly, and it gave Rei an opportunity to tease Mr. Calm.

"I guess it was easier done seeing that I don't have much to look at, huh?" Her rare gutter joke definitely caught the level headed third year off guard, the familiar dust returning at full force. It had tongue-tied the silver haired setter, and he knew better if he remarked against or along with her joke, it would earn another gut jab. Rei was surely enjoying the show as she watched him suffer in his silent struggle, totally forgetting about others around her had ears. She was woefully reminded at Nishinoya's objection, his loud voice ending her sweet torture.

"Rei has the body of a goddess, Sugawara! Why aren't you telling her that?"

A blonde brow twitched and a vein popped on Rei's temple at his commentary out burst, and what made it worst was the few remaining members finally appeared next to the rest of the group, minus Hinata and Kageyama, hearing Yū's words.

"Nishinoya! Shhh!" Tanaka failed miserably shushing his loud mouth partner in crime, his eyes shifting on a fuming Rei. He was not helping the situation either since he was barely holding his snickering on how oblivious the libero was acting. However if it was not for him nudging the short male's attention from Sugawara, her fist would have collided with Yū's head. Instead, he ducked just in time and bolted away towards the gymnasium, far from her wrath.

There would have be effort involved chasing him down, so Rei decided to inflict the closest person in her vicinity which unfortunately resulted in being Tanaka's arm.

"Rei-chan! What did I do!?" Ryunosuke whined, his hands raising up in defense meanwhile everyone else were quick with backing away a safe distance from the temporary manager. Rei quickly huffed and teal eyes narrowed dangerously at the wing spiker, but not without an unquestionable clenched hand raising at his absurd questioning. That had him scurry not too far behind Nishinoya.

Rei then sent an apologetic look to Kiyoko to when she missed the remaining times. Favorably on her part, Kiyoko was great at being awesome, well prepared, and knew exactly how to clock multiple times on the stop watch. The Murata loved Shimizu's efficiency.

It took not a minute later for the first year duos to arrive after the scene and thankfully, next part of practice was moved inside, away from the morning chill. Rei and Kiyoko kept to mostly the sidelines as they continued the warm ups, which consisted of jump-blocks, sprints, diving drills, and serving. Time passed by faster than Rei could keep up, and before she knew it, dinner was about ready to be serve.

The beauty had sent Rei to round up the boys, something the second year did really well (but regarding it involved food that time around, just uttering the word 'dinner' had them racing back to the dining area with no other thoughts – if they had any to begin with). She chuckled at her own jester at the team and continued walking casually down the hall until she saw the familiar outline of both Coach Ukai and Sugawara. She slipped near the end of the hallway which connected to the open area, about to announce food will be ready, however the serious look on the setter and coach's faces had her snap her mouth shut.

"If we can achieve wins with Kageyama rather than me, then I think you should choose him without hesitation," the third year setter admitted, vexing the curious blonde hidden in the hallway. She knew she was eavesdropping, but couldn't stop herself when she heard him add on more. "S... sorry for saying something so impertinent… I've played alongside Daichi and Asahi since we were first years. I want to stand with them on the court, for as many plays as possible.

"So when Kageyama is exhausted, or when something or other happens, even is it's a stopgap measure or a substitute. _Even_ if others think _"Poor guy, and he's a third year to boot",_ if it will increase my chances to play in the game, none of that matters," he expressed, Rei slowly understanding what the setter was going on about. "Even though I'm not a regular setter, I definitely won't give up on playing. To that end, I'd like more chances," Sugawara passionately said, adding on, "I will convey my thoughts to other third years, as well."

A chill ran up Rei's spine at his disclosure, his determination definitely felt by the blonde. She heard the coach's remark on what Sugawara talked about, Rei's eyes opening up to what the third years ramble was about. The Murata never really considered who were the regulars were going to be before that encounter with the two. Now with having the thought in mind, Rei worried for everyone. What if others weren't as calm and forgiving as Sugawara? Will it cause any tension or unwanted fights between the members? Or will they get along, like none of it matters? She was sure the latter was the least likely. Sports are competitive and despite the team needing each other to fight against their opponents, they will always be thinking about competing against each other; to remain on the court.

Rei did not enjoy the possible scenarios running through her head, most of them ending up with the team arguing or worst, dropping from the club. Whether which outcome happens, they were not what Rei wanted. She was starting to.. tolerate them. And she believed they were warming up to her as well.

 _What a pain,_ she minded not without rubbing her temples. She had to get her head straight and off the topic. More she thought about it, the more it made her regret creating friends with a sports club. And the more it made her wish to return to America - where she already had her friends _and_ no worries.

* * *

 **Uh oh. Rei is actually concern for the team? Looks like it!~**

Btw - sorry for the long ass wait. I've been working doubles, hanging out with my rabbit (Cody) and then had the biggest writers block for this and the next two chapters. I actually don't like how this chapter turned out, regardless I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer! But! On the good note, I already have chapters regarding after the preliminaries. Lol way to keep in order, Toni! -smacks self- Also enjoy the cover art. I keep changing it around here and there, whenever art strikes me!

 _ **REVIEW RESPONSES:**_

 **Sirana:** Hey hey! Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed him! He is somewhat of an important character, but I don't want to spoil how/why. Thanks again! And i will finish reading your story! I just wanna be able to review right after I do!

 **Facie:** Kiyoko and Rei's friendship is just beginning, so there will be more interactions of the two. I cannot wait to bring Yachi in too! The trio will be fun to write for!

 **FlowerSilverStar105:** Give Rei some time and she'll start to show her more endearing qualities. And for a Nishixreader - I've been thinking about it, but as of now, I got no time! Thanks tho!

 **Guest:** And more you get! Thanks for reviewing!

 **LynnnSmith:** Pairings? I don't want to spoil it, but there are possibilities between the club members and Rei herself liking each other... But don't worry! There are no love triangles, squares, octagons, etc! Just gonna be some misunderstandings and confusion amongst the members.

 **CartWheelou:** Update it has! -sprinkles glitter around-

 **Jane416:** Hey thanks for the multiple reviews in one go! Ahah! I appreciate you joining along!

 ** _THANKS AGAIN FOR FOLLOWING, ADDING TO ALERTS LIST OR REVIEWING! EVERY LITTLE BIT COUNTS!~_**

 ** _And happy holidays if I dont update before then!~_**

 **\- motorsandcandies aka Toni**

* * *

 **Next Chapter:** Sleepovers - where Rei gets to hangout with Kiyoko outside of practice and talk about **...** what is this? **\- girl things?**

 **Stay Tuned!~**


	7. Sleepovers

**Chapter Seven**

Sleepovers

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything Haikyū! related. I only own the story written here on this website and the original characters associated in the timeline.**

* * *

Their dinner was just as eventful as the earlier day's events. Everyone ate like never before; slurping and gobbling up whatever dishes and stews both manager's prepared. Bickering shortly ensued when hungrier and sneakier hands reached for other plates as others were smacked away without much success, and undoubtedly messes were created. It was a mystery to onlookers on why Rei never killed them for the unnecessary droppings of her [and Shimizu's] cooked meals on the table or floor. By then she should have seen or heard the commotion to snap out of her deep pondering and return to the destruction the volleyball team was making.

Surprisingly, she remain to herself, quiet and disregarding the outside world from her thoughts. The blonde was still caught up on the situation she stumbled upon prior to dinner - the one accounting on which regulars will be chosen to play volleyball and how the team will react to it. Rei was apprehensive about the outcome, her distracted self reverting the girl to push the food around her plate rather than eating it. No one couldn't blame her; Rei was just not that hungry with such a problematic twist in her stomach. In time, her fork - yes fork, Rei had problems using chopsticks to that day, so sue her - dropped on the plate and she retired early to the kitchen to begin the clutter of dishes. Kiyoko had done most of the cooking due to her distraught status, so she promised the beauty she would take up most of the cleaning in return.

It may had been a disaster area once the club members finished up their meals, however Rei was fast, thanks to her attempt at keeping the unwanted speculation out from her mind. Rei was so into avoiding such thoughts, she almost dismissed the sleepover plans she had with Kiyoko. If it was not for the third year reminding her, the blonde would have resigned to her bed for the much needed sleep - in which the Murata was sure she would have never gotten because of her always overworking mind. The blonde was uncharacteristically smiling at the reminder, elated that she'll have someone to help keep her engrossed in something else other than her internal conflict. Packed in under five minutes - a new personal record - Rei strapped her dufflebag on her shoulder and exited the bedroom to the front of the building where Kiyoko was surely waiting.

"Rei-chan!"

Nonetheless, bare footsteps slapped the flooring audibly, reaching her ears and compelling the second year to stop in her tracks and raise her one, round brow at both the second years, Nishinoya and Tanaka. They were panting - only a little - and their smiling faces were suspicious to the sixteen year old before Tanaka was the first to break Rei's skeptical gaze.

"The third years finished using the baths."

The Murata blinked. " _So_?"

Nishinoya had a bounce in his step, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. He ignored her glare, as per usual and started to pull her away, probably to the bathrooms since they were the subject of the conversation. "So, it was decided that you could go before the us guys."

Rei opened her mouth to intervene, but Tanaka interrupted unknowingly. "You know, to avoid more embarrassing encounters."

Then the blonde snapped her mouth shut at his comment, a blush tackling her cheeks and spreading to her ears. What point of ' _pretend it never happen'_ meant to those two?! If it were not for running into the remaining second years, Rei would have strangled the them. Why didn't she? Well, Rei couldn't have any witnesses around and she had no motivated ill-intent toward Ennoshita and his two close friends. She actually favored them since they never antagonized the blonde in the past. They knew what lines not to cross, unlike the unruly bunch of crow members she daily dealt with since joining the team.

"Ah, you found Murata-san," the more reserved male rounded the corner, sending a smile toward Rei. "The baths are all yours."

Rei, stopping the short libero in his tracks, politely declined the generous offer. "Thanks, but I have other plans." She then slipped out from Nishinoya's arm, but not without pinching his bicep for touching her. "Do I have to remind you to keep your hands to yourself everyday?"

The light brown headed Kinoshita was brave enough to question Rei while Yū whined from the small pinch. "Are you going home?"

She shook her head, jutting a thumb back at the front doors. "I'm sleeping over Kiyoko's for the rest of the training camp."

It wasn't even a second that pass for Tanaka and Nishinoya to react. "KIYOKO-CHAN'S!?"

" _Yes_ , Kiyoko's."

Rei versed her words to keep it simple, her teal eyes narrowing at their raising voices and sparkling eyes. If she indulge them in more information, who knew what sort of girl sleepover fantasies she would fuel in their perverted minds. Rei didn't want to hear anymore so she then saluted them off. "So, you guys don't have to worry about scheduling the bathes for me," she said while turning away.

 _Oh, remember manners toward your friends, Rei._

Rei skidded in her step and quickly bowed back, mentally tsk herself for forgetting etiquette. "And, thanks anyway, guys. Goodnight." She smiled coyly at their waves and passed off a small glance to the wing spiker and libero's curious eyes.

Then off she went, escaping the second years to her original destination. Rei jogged over to the front gates outside, finding the ever patient Kiyoko penciling in a tiny notebook whilst waiting for the tardy girl. The blonde passed a guilty smile to the beauty, her hand rubbing her forearm. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I had a small... distraction."

"Was the distraction them?" Shimizu pointed back at the front door. Rei titled back to where she directed, and lord and behold there was Tanaka and Nishinoya curiously peeking out from the exit, owlishly blinking their so called innocent eyes.

"You got that right. Let's go before they get the idea to follow us all the way to your place," Rei replied, nudging the third year.

Kiyoko chuckled. "I wouldn't doubt that they already have."

In their gait, Rei was relieved at the short distance to the manager's home, internally clocking the walk at exactly four minutes when approaching her house's gates. Perfect. Unlike her twenty minute travel to her grandparents house, Rei favorably approved of living at Shimizu's for the rest of the school year. The beauty joked along with Rei, agreeing that it would be nice to have a roommate.

The fence gates swung open with no rusty squeak, the two girls walking up the cobblestone pathway which was lined with bushes and dormant flowers. They were well kept and Rei wondered what types they were and how they would look in the spring. Maybe in the future, she'll be able to come by again in the warmer seasons and see for herself.

As the front door opened, immediately followed was Kiyoko's voice, having Rei hesitate a moment from eyeing the home's interior.

"I'm home!"

Not a second later, two tones replied back; a deep male voice and a more feminine one. "Welcome back!"

Computing the older voices as Kiyoko's parents, Rei began to feel nervousness out of no where. There was no big reason for the blonde to be skittish, but the idea of the third years parents not particularly enjoying Rei's company made the poor girl worry. Rei was accepting Kiyoko as one of her first friends since the move and the possibility that her mother or father wouldn't accept the blonde as their daughters friend would knock the already self conscious Murata down. Rei crossed her fingers against that outcome when the door closed behind her.

Kiyoko slipped off her shoes and Rei copied the action before trailing behind the other high school girl. Turquoise eyes were instantly glued to her older friend's back as both walked down the hallway to the next room, the living room to be precise, where her parents were possibly relaxing. Rei could hear the news on the television in the background without taking her gaze off her back, her teeth gnawing on her lower lip.

"We don't bite, Murata-chan."

A pair of blue-green eyes blinked and Rei's insecurity was entirely erased at the call of her name. She poked her head out from behind their daughter's form, forgetting manners and all as Rei demanded loudly, "How do you know my name?" An eyebrow followed her tone and propped up high on her forehead while her face screamed bewilderment. She was openly gazing across the room at the two sitting parents [or psychics, Rei internally mention]. The both were taken back at her sudden switch from lshy to the not so subtle staring and silence ensued instead of an answer.

She disregarded any awkwardness that was filling the room when she immediately began to compared Kiyoko to her parental figures on how damn similar they look, almost tricking the blonde they may had been siblings. If it were not for the age differences, Kiyoko's mother could practically play as her double. And her father, he was the spitting image too, but only in a male body. It was like seeing triplets.

Kiyoko had to break the short observation between her parents and Rei by side stepping away, fully revealing the blonde friend who snapped out of her gaze from the movement. "I believe it's because I told them."

"Oh." Was all that she expressed, mentally slapping herself. Duh - it made total sense to talk about people one would interact with in school at home. With that new bit of info, she began to wonder what the beauty ever shared with her parents about Rei. She hoped it was more positive facts rather than her ever so endearing qualities which consisted of rude, forward, and bossy. Shimizu never seem like the one to talk negative about anyone, but the high school girl's insecurities were recently common with Rei.

The sixteen year had to been standing for quite some time, thinking about what other things that could have been discussed under the Kiyoko's roof because once she returned to the real world, three pairs of eyes were curiously watching her and waiting.

"Oh!" she repeated, but with more life. Rei then bended at her waist, her cheeks adopting the red hue. "Sorry! Excuse me for my rudeness!" The blonde nearly shouted and calmed herself to a lower tone, bringing her head up to smile at them albeit nervously. "It's a pleasure to meet you..."

The parents had their turn to raise surprised brows, all four nearly reaching their hairlines. Rei worriedly started her newest habit of gnawing on her lower lip for the second time that night since entering the household and anxiously looked away to Kiyoko for support. She pleaded, yet Shimizu only smiled. Thanks for the help, _friend_.

"Murata-chan," Rei flinched at her last name, her head slowly turning at the parents. Her eyes were pinched closed, awaiting for their complaints or rejection. But as background noise of news broadcasting was initially heard and nothing else, Rei winced open one eye, then both once she realized the mother and father happily smiling back.

"Welcome home."

* * *

Steamy hot water soaked into Rei's muscles just as she sunk into the large tub, a blissful groan escaping her throat and echoing off the tiled walls. Finally, relaxation from the unnecessary overthinking the second year constantly been doing to herself came to an end - for now.

"Was it that stressful meeting my parents?"

Rei barely allowed her eye to peek at the playful comment, too exhausted to concern herself about sharing tubs - she already had an eyeful of male gazes on her nude body so what harm her female friend. "Can't blame me for worrying," she remarked, sinking further down to her chin with a smirk on her lips. "I do need their approval to take your hand in marriage."

"Aw, how sweet," the beauty joked along, knotting the towel in her hair as a bun. "But who ever said I wanted your hand in marriage?"

That had Rei burst up, mouth agape and all, feigning hurt as a damp hand covered where her heart would be. "Shimizu! Don't tell me... there's someone else!?" Eyes locked on each other immediately after and they actually held their staring contest for a while until Rei broke it with a purposeful snort, causing Kiyoko to fall into laughter from it.

Rei kindly waited till the third year composed herself, then she victoriously flashed a smirk. "I didn't take you as a cheater, Rei."

"Me? Cheated? Why I never! I just had something bothering my nose, that's all."

Kiyoko sent her usual all knowing expression, reading pass Rei's innocence puppy dog look. Then as the playful vibe lasted not too much longer, both returned to their silence, sighing in content and leaning back into the tub side.

The second year was enjoying her hang out with Shimizu that evening, disregarding the rocky start of meeting her parents; but just like their daughter, the Kiyoko family made no hesitation in making Rei comfortable. They were informed of the blonde's sleepover engagement via text [couresty of Shimizu earlier that morning] and already prepared their sleeping arrangements and bathes for both high school girls when they arrived home. They even made dinner despite knowing they had meals with the club members. Thanks to their friendliness and quick acceptance of Rei, it had the girl ease off all her self-conscious worries and tuck them far, far back in her mind. She was capable of acting like her normal self - closer to how she was before the move.

Bath time had ended once the both claimed they were wrinkled enough to look like human prunes and they made their way to Kiyoko and her bedroom. Rei did not have much of a chance to look inside when dropping her things off prior to running to the bathes, but as her older friend brushed her hair out, Rei eyeballed the room. There wasn't much hanging on the walls; just a thumbtack board littered with papers stuck to the surface, two bookshelves with the neatly stacked tomes, a student desk in one corner, her bed in the other, and a decent size closest door with a mirror on it. Her room may have screamed simple, however it fit the third year, at least to Rei. Kiyoko was a beauty no doubt about it, yet by the way the third held herself, Rei couldn't see her having a room decorated with posters of boys, ponies, or anything girly in that matter. She was mature and the simplicity with the black haired club member oozed maturity.

The club.

Rei wondered if they possessed the same maturity their manager has such as where they would prevent any unnecessary fights from verbal disagreements - like who the regulars were on the court. Rei then mentally tsk herself a second time that week for returning to those thoughts during the sleepover. She was suppose to not be dwelling on it, but there she was, her lower lip abused by her gnawing teeth as the problem never return to the back of her mind. The Murata didn't know she was doing the habit again until the third year's gentle, concern voice filled Rei's attention.

"Anything bothering you?"

Teal eyes whip over to Kiyoko as she caught Rei in her troublesome thoughts and gnawing. She ceased chewing her bottom lip and rubbed her arm anxiously from her friend's interested and worried look, failing miserably that nothing was eating at Rei. Shimizu tilted her head at the changed expression and Rei just sighed in exasperation. She was caught red handed so there was no need to hide the problem anymore.

"Yeah..." Rei slouched in defeat. "I've been a little worried about the team." Shimizu didn't speak, however she placed her hair brush down and joined Rei on the floor. With the patience like a saint, she waited for her to continue and Rei appreciated it with a weak smile. "Well, I happen to overhear a conversation between the Coach and Sugawara about who might be the regulars on the court..." she confessed, frowning. "And I feel that some will not be as understanding as others if they were not picked."

Shimizu, the mature third year Rei was boasting about prior [and internally], giggled. She didn't console Rei nor had she shrugged it off. She really giggle. A red hue adopted the blonde's cheeks thanks to the unpredicted response and Rei huffed with crossed arms.

"Care to share what was so funny about what I said..."

The older friend had to clear her throat, but the mirth was still shining in her eyes. "They will be fine, Rei." Kiyoko patted her shoulder. "They maybe be unruly and loud, but with my years with the club, I've never witness any huge problems. If anything, it motivates those who weren't chosen to work harder."

"So I made a big deal over nothing..." Rei deflated, the blush restating their hue on the tips of her ears.

Kiyoko squeezed her shoulder to return the pouting girl's attention back to herself. "There is nothing wrong with being worried about your friends. It shows that you care."

Although her blush remain, Rei rolled her eyes playfully, nudging the third year. "Let's not get all mushy now. I gotta keep up my title Ice Queen or else certain team members will burst my personal space more than before."

"But I thought you enjoyed the attention," smirked the beauty.

Rei faked a laugh at her words. "Oh, you caught me," she deadpanned and eyes flat.

However the corner of her mouth twitched up and both barely stifled their chuckles at the late hour, careful not to disturb her parents. Given that it was only ten at night, Kiyoko's mother had work early in the morning. Schools may have off during Golden Week, but it didn't mean everyone else got off. Being one who understood how important sleep was, Rei didn't complain. In fact, after both high school girls finish readying for bed, the Murata conked out the moment her head touched her pillow.

* * *

Next morning flew by faster than Rei could keep up.

Noon was approaching and before she knew it, the inevitable moment came. Coach hand picked out the regulars for the practice game in two days, leaving behind the unspoken tension between the club members in the rest of practice. Everyone, even the team members who weren't chosen, continued their hard work with the drills [except Tsuki - Rei believed he was rather arrogant because of his height and probably thinking like so, he never really put in his hundred percent - at least since she started managing].

Although no one confronted the tension, the temp manager swore she could take a knife and cut it. Rei whispered to the beauty about it, and of course, Kiyoko said not to be so doubtful and trust them. The blonde huffed at how nonchalant she was acting, but it didn't take long for Kiyoko's words to be backed up.

"We're not just pretending to be friends, y'know!"

There stood the libero, hands on his hips, shoulders squared back, and the firery determination burning in his golden eyes as Rei witness the confrontation during clean up.

Then Nishinoya stomped his foot, emphasizing his next words, although his loudness would had been enough. "The strong are the ones who stand on the court. That's only natural!"

Way to keep it to the straight to the point...

Despite his forward analogy, Ennoshita and the others were surprisingly agreeing with it. Rei wouldn't voice it out loud, but thank gods for the short team member's mouth - well, until he got Tanaka all riled up about his possible competition with Ennoshita and snagging back his spiking position. Rei face palmed herself for even thinking about praising the loudmouth.

* * *

"To think Nishinoya would help diffuse the tension, huh?"

Kiyoko knowingly smiled, sinking herself into the tub after her rinse. "He does have his good qualities."

"Bah, if I wasn't there, I wouldn't have believed that," Rei quipped, half-honest in her words. Hey - what the short male lack in height, his presence made it up two times the amount, or more.

"Oh, Rei."

The blonde hummed in response.

"I almost forgot. I will not be able to help out with the drills in the morning," she warned. "I have to pick up the uniforms for the team members. I'm sorry to spring that on you last second."

Rei waved it off. "You're fine, Shimizu! I can handle it thanks to you." She earned a grateful smile from the beauty, having Rei scratch her cheek bashfully. She cleared her throat and patted the third year's bare shoulder. "Remember, you've got me now. We don't need you pulling a Rei and hurting yourself." Rei then wiggled her healing finger, referring back the small kitchen injury. There wasn't much to see since the cut was recently fading away, but look, no stitches were needed - just like Rei reassured.

"Thank you, Rei."

It was Rei's turn to sincerely smile back. "Hey, what are friends for?"

* * *

"Footwork! Footwork! Footwork! No stopping!" Coach Ukai yelled for the umpteenth time that afternoon. Rei was hoping his voice would turn hoarse, but it kept going strong even after his endless coaching advice. "And don't wave your arms around!"

Rei immediately zoned onto the first year shortie, her chuckles held in at his grimacing face while everyone else continued their practice match as if the coach never spoke. They all knew that comment was mainly for Hinata and his wasteful movements.

"Look out!" A warning tone echoed as the one ball flew towards the temp manager. Rei easily side stepped the flying ball and internally smirked at her quick reaction. No Kiyoko was there and Rei was still capable of saving her own face. She could thank tho serestful nights at the beauty's house for it.

"Sorry, Rei-nii-chan!" Hinata squeaked, all wide eyed and frowning at his bad pass.

Rei bent over and picked up the volleyball, handing it over with a smirk. "Maybe you should listen to Coach Ukai and stop waving your arms around so much," she teased, her rustling hand messing up his already untamed hair. Red obviously adopted on his cheeks, but he did puff out an air of irritation.

Then Tanaka and Nishinoya slid over with ease, leaning their heads at Rei. "Can-"

"No."

"But you didn't even-"

Rei and her cold, teal eyes shut them up before they could finish and the sound from her knuckles crackling had the two run back to the court in fear. The perverted duo were slowly but surely learning their place with Rei. Took them long enough.

"Sensei."

It wasn't her name being called, yet Kiyoko's voice snatched the blonde's attention from the court to the entrance door. Two dry cleaner's bags occupied her hands and Rei instantly knew it was their neatly folded uniforms inside. Curiosity shown on her face as she walked over to the third year and teacher's side, peeking in to see what colors were the school were represented with. In America, her school's sports teams were always adored in blue and gold. It was an interesting color choice for a fisherman as their mascot, but it made more sense rather than the orange and blue for Karasuno, home of the crows. Weren't the avian scavengers black? Then Rei snorted at the image of a blue and orange-striped uniform on a crow mascot, dancing at the sports games. How intimidating...

Wait, did Japanese schools even have mascot uniforms? That maybe be only an American thing. Rei pondered on it, and made a mental note to search about it another time.

"Alright, we'll hand them out now!" Takeda-sensei announced, reading off a clipboard.

It gone smoothly with both managers passing out the assigned clothes, minus Hinata's enthusiasm for his number and Nishinoya magical ability of switching on his uniform without anyone noticing - which was a feat to recognized by Rei since that libero always had someone's attention. The Murata berated him for getting it already sweaty before game day and had even chased him around the gymnasium until he promised to take it off - or really, until Rei almost died from running so long after him. Damn Nishinoya and his endless stamina. If it weren't for the match with Nekoma tomorrow, Rei would curse that over abundance of energy.

Speaking of the match...

Nervousness soon swirled in the pit of her stomach pertaining to the practice match between their old rivals. Luckily, her anxious jitters were just pre-excitement. Rei never had attended a volleyball game, even in America. Her friends were either a mix of science fanatics or performing arts, avoiding any over the top physical clubs. Unlike most of her schoolmates, she barely supported her schools teams. Only one time she went because she was asked by some guy, hence her previous comparisons to mascots, but the game was not as eventful as it was made to be. That mainly could be because the guy attempted at sucking her face the entire game.

Rei clicked her tongue distastefully at the memory, gaining Kiyoko's eyes on her as they settle for bed one last time that evening.

"Ready for your first game?" Kiyoko asked although she knew her answer - which was a quiet nod. She read through the silence Rei place up, reassuring the blonde on her anxious behavior. "I was nervous my first match too."

"But, it's not like I'm physically playing the game," Rei countered, throwing her hair in a low pony-tail.

The dark haired beauty folded her glasses, nodding. "You may not be on the court, but watching them grow then supporting them at the game - it will still have that effect on you regardless of playing or not."

Slowly the advice sunk in and Rei made sense of it, her nervous jitters melting away. What would the blonde done without the ever so wise third year manager by her side? Rei would most likely be her aloof self, not giving a damn about it. That Rei would have it a lot easier, detaching herself from the club's problems - but it would've been lonely if she never opened up. The nervous feeling Rei has for the game tomorrow revealed her care for her teammates and friends. She was no longer felt alone, judged, or upset since her uproot from America. The Murata accepted her new way of life, slowly and surely, thanks to the patience of the team, and more importantly, thanks to Shimizu. If Rei didn't hold back her temptation, she would've rewarded a kiss to Shimizu for all it.

But that didn't mean she had a problem sharing that information, her old dorky self that's been hiding away, seeping out in Rei's next words.

"Kiyoko, if I could, I would kiss you for your the wise words."

Poor Shimizu was caught off guard from it, but who wouldn't be since Rei rarely ever expressed affection, and the unexpected flush dusted her face as the old familiar smirk played on the blonde. "Oh, the temptation is getting harder to resist with that blush. Come here!" Rei mused, jumping at her blind friend. If she hadn't taken her glasses off, the Murata would've not tackle her on the bed which resulted in her tumbling off with a thud. Kiyoko, the victim of Rei's failed smooching, laughed and of course, the blonde giggled along.

If there any leftover nervousness Rei didn't know about, it was definitely gone by then.

* * *

 **A/N: Another (very) late update... hurmmmm... like half a year later? God, if anyone is still reading this, thank you so much for your patience! My film projects and my one out of two jobs** **are the culprits for my lack of attention on this fanfic! Cookies for all that are still reading along! -chucks at faces-**

 **REVIEW RESPONSES:**

 **Pergjithshme** : Thanks! Rei is changing ever so slowly, but gradually. I'm pleased you noticed her how her cold exterior is cracking more and more!~

 **Mikachoco** : Aww you making me blush. Andddd - Please get rid of my writers block! I hate it so much! Ahah. I'm happy you are following the story. Don't be afraid to leave any reviews or even pm me! I like talking and making friends!

 **My Name Is Alice** : Wow! I'm like speechless. I'm really excited that you think Rei is very real. Sometimes I think I make her a Mary Sue or not relatable! Please do tell if she starts getting off the track!

Im like super giddy that every likes Rei. I was originally like 'Everyone is gonna hate Rei because she is a bratty bitch~' and nope. For some reason, no one hates her lol. But of course, she is changing and that may make you readers not like her anymore. Jk! she'll still have her rough and no filter attitude - _maybe_ with a pinch of care for her friends.

THANKS AGAIN FOR FOLLOWS, ALERTS, AND REVIEWS! IT ACTUALLY HELPS ME THROUGH MY WRITERS BLOCK AND STRESSFUL TIMES! THANK YOUUU~

\- **motorsandcandies**

* * *

 **Next Chapter:** Cats \- Although Rei gets to watch her first game, it really feels like she is being watched.

 **Stay Tuned!~**


	8. Cats

**Chapter Eight**

Cats

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything Haikyū! related. I only own the story written here on this website and the original characters associated in the timeline.**

* * *

The Battle at the Trash Dumps - a match's name Rei repetitively heard during practice - had marked the sixth day of May and simultaneously, marked it as the last day of training camp.

 _Ah, training camp._ Rae sighed in thought. _All that lost time for sleeping in better had been worth it._

 _ **Smack.**_

Rei's own hand did not spare herself a slap on her cheek for the selfish thought.

 _Of_ _course_ it will be worth it. Her whole team worked super hard and late every practice for that day; for the long awaited match against Nekoma.

The temporary manager even took it upon herself and decided to do a little research about the rivals because of the match's importance for the team. In her short investigations, she learned they had another nickname which was "The Cats". The name happened to be an allusion to the school name due to their flexibility during volleyball games, or so she was told. Rei really hoped whoever deemed them that alias was just exaggerating or something because the blonde was never really fond of cats. Anyone who truly knew the Murata known her love mainly went out for rabbits.

It was kind of ironic that a [half-]Japanese girl would hate cats. And what didn't help with the twist was that the country she moved to was littered with those felines. Nothing personal was what brought on Rei's dislike for the species, such as a negative past encounter. At the moment, she couldn't really pin point why cats were on her 'Must Avoid' list [which placed them third on the unspoken list - just below two club members names she will not share] but she was sure that if the team were just like the creatures themselves, she'll be able to find out why later.

"Murata."

Thanks to Coach Ukai's stern call of her name, it snapped Rei from her deep cat pondering and she blinked over to him. He barely talked to the high school girl, most likely because she deterred conversations in the past with any adult figures. She had little trust with them and Rei blamed her mother for the mistrust. Regardless of her disinterest towards older company, Rei answered albeit reluctantly, "Yes?"

Oddly from what she expected next, the coach rubbed the back of his neck nervously and the blonde tilted her head suspiciously. No one else seen the particular gesture, but it may be due to the whole team walking ahead a little too fast for her to keep up or to even spare a look behind at the straggling two. Even Kiyoko and their Sensei were a foot in front, ready just as much as the team players.

"Uhh... you don't perhaps have any spray with you... right?"

Rei raised brow at the odd question. "Like a body spray?" She didn't take him as the type to wear body spray, especially scented for females.

He shook his head, grimacing. "No. More so a febreeze? To cover up the smoke smell?"

Ah, that made more sense. He wanted to make a good impression with the Nekoma coach and smelling like cigarettes would not help one bit. If he had not stress smoked while walking to the park, he probably would have been fine.

"I do," she replied, rummaging in her bag whist walking. Rei found the small can within seconds and handed it over to the coach who was wearing a stupid grin on his face. He quickly started spraying his jacket, the puffs and misty scent of lavender sticking to him. "But as a side note, Coach Ukai - if you quit smoking, you wouldn't have to worry about smelling like an ash tray. Or now, a flower."

She couldn't help but smirk victoriously at her logic, watching Ukai sniff his sleeve in turn earn a huff from the remark, the smell, or even from both. Rei innocently shrugged her shoulders, snagging back the can and jogging her pace next to the third year beauty before he could bother her for some other spray. Hey, it wasn't _her_ fault he didn't read the label initially.

Then as Karasuno Sougou Sports Park came into view shortly after, her teal gaze snatched onto the outlines of the many people standing out front. They got closer and Rei observed the waiting forms whom were surely the Nekoma team her club members were up against that day, sporting similar styles of uniforms, except in the colors of red and black. It was not long before Daichi was the first to order his team to all lined up parallel to the Nekoma team members. Rei from behind, curiously gazed over Hinata's or Nishinoya's shoulders (they were the shortest) to observe the various high school opponents. But when her little orange haired teammate loudly added an abrupt ' ** _GWAH!'_** , the Mutara shrunk back to Kiyoko's side. It honestly scared her and the beauty patted her back in simple reassurance. Rei had no choice and silently huff back with her blush and crossed arms, obviously not appreciating the first year's outburst. Sometimes she liked the enthusiasm he expressed and other times, like now, Rei wanted to strangle him because of it.

When team done their etiquette and all before they dispersed into their unruly flock of groups - following right behind Nekoma - Rei remained with the third year and the growing anticipation was ever clear on the blondes face. The day was finally there and she felt the excitement building inside, growing and growing the closer they got to the park's doors. Rei may had felt pumped, but not once had she grown eager enough to leave Shimizu's side. The blonde believed being around the cool headed third year was what kept her nerves on the download, especially after one of the Nekoma team players - the Mohawk fellow, Rei named him - pulled a 'Hinata' as well and yelled out loud in their direction. This time however, Rei was able to figure why the male randomly expressed his odd attitude and elbowed Shimizu knowingly with a sly smirk.

That girl will always turn heads, or in this case, scare off those too weak to approach such a beauty. Unlike some females, Rei felt special that she was able to be friends with such a gorgeous third year [shallow, yes, but it wasn't for that]. Kiyoko helped boost the Murata's confidence, whether she noticed or not. Yes, originally, Rei was intimidated by her but overtime, the black haired girl pulled the blonde from her shell. It was a bit of a different outcome because society loved to have women compare and pit against each other out of jealously. Rei had no time for those games and instead of being envious, she embraced Kiyoko rather than shun her. If she had done the usual path most females followed, Rei would not just be a bitch, but a friendless one at that.

The methodical thought had her shutter and Rei momentarily realize she had come a long way since she joined the club. Then the small grin blessed her lips when they entered the gymnasium behind the team, the very team that grew on her like moss would on a rotting log. A weird analogy, yes - she knew, but Rei believed it fit. She may like the team as a whole, yet some of members she still hadn't gotten to talk to individually and that some of them had attitudes that would make Rei snap back.

For the meantime, she'll avoid the many clashing personalities.

Oh, speaking of those personalities, Rei tapped her chin at that. She may have the luck of evading anyone who might irk the girl, however the team at the moment had no choice but adapt together during the match. Rei had wondered how so many individuals would click and balance the newly formed regulars, along with the new first years. Will the game be in total discord or will they have the ability to adjust to each other's differences? The outcome will be answered only during the battle on the courts, much to Rei's dismay. The temp manager had preferred to mentally prep herself for any future chaos. But ever since being wrapped in volleyball, Rei never had the capability of controlling such a hectic club. How Kiyoko managed them for the three years was a mystery to the blonde.

"Usually only one manager is allowed on the bench," Takeda-sensei said as they settled their bags and clip boards on the chairs. "But since this is a practice match, I'm sure no one will mind you joining Kiyoko today. It would be a great opportunity for you to watch a match up close while Kiyoko shows you what the manager's responsibilities are."

Rei nodded to the information prior to him scurrying off to where coach Ukai was heading and she assisted the beauty in pulling out and organizing the papers for the clipboards. Again, they were the statistics and Rei pretty much had to keep up with the plays for any Karasuno members whom made spikes, blocks, digs, or even had faults in the game. Not too hard since she's been doing it during their camp training. so she should have no trouble for a real [practice] match.

The warm ups were given and the teams lined themselves on the court in their positions, a whistle blowing after and Nekoma's setter served the first set. He was on the other side of the court, but Rei could see his unmotivated face and the blonde was slightly interested on why he looked so apathetic for the sport. Maybe he was forced into the club like a certain blonde second year we know of…

Hinata and Kageyama quickly stole the spot light with the first point thanks to their unnatural quick spike, the recognized action briefly distracting the Murata teen from jotting down a tick mark for Hinata spike column. Kiyoko made sure to tap the clipboard as a reminder and Rei cursed at her short attention span. But really, who would not be mesmerized by such an imaginably fast hit.

It wasn't long until Karasuno was ahead in a two-point lead and the opposing team called their time out with the score eleven to nine, Karasuno in the front. Rei wanted to celebrate the premature victory, however something nagged her in the back of her mind when she noticed the ever watching eyes of the setter reading more than they should. It didn't help Rei push back the bad feeling when his usual disinterested eyes mimicked a predatory calculating gaze. The slit-like pupils were dilated, almost similar to a...

 _Cat._

Rei felt a shiver run down her spine.

It was a cats eyes that gave her the creeps; that cold, distant, and judging luster in the felines ever tentative gaze. The way they used them was the whole reason why Rei didn't enjoy those felines in the beginning. Her own teal set cautiously peeked back over to the opponents and at that time she caught not just the setters lonely pair zoning in on Hinata. They looked hungry and ready to pounce Karasuno's unsuspecting baby crow and Rei had the sudden urge to protect her little first year. So as smoothly as she could at timeout, she sidled behind him to block out their targeted staring. Rei crossed her fingers they would cease their gazes but the longer she stood in the way, the more she sensed them boring holes through her as if she wasn't there. At least let's give a pat on her back for trying.

After the timeout, the tides changed and as fast as her team reached their two-point lead, Nekoma was quicker to block their secret weapon and steal back the lead themselves. In fact, the damn Cats were able to steal the whole damn set and have Karasuno lose the first round. Rei silently huffed in her pouting session and Shimizu soothingly patted the temp manager.

"Win some, lose some," she exchanged, probably to build hope inside Rei that the second set they might be have a victory. "Plus side; they are starting to smooth out their kinks in the teamwork. Pretty fast if you ask me."

Rei hunched over with the clipboard, the object holding her chin up above her legs. "I don't particularly like losing so we need to do it faster."

A small giggle caught the blonde and she lifted her head from her moping slouch to catch Kiyoko smiling. "I don't remember seeing you on the court," the beauty played, mirth in her eyes.

"How could you not? I was there the whole time!" Rei whispered loudly when the whistle was blown for Asahi to serve. "I'm super-fast!"

The two chuckled and if it weren't for Takeda-sensei looking over to see what the girls were giggling about; Rei would have missed the spike Tanaka successfully made.

 ** _"Oryahhh!"_** the wing spiker enthusiastically roared on the court, hyping up his teammates along with him. Rei sweat-dropped at the display and was sure enough if she has not paid attention, the classmate's victory yell would have caught her up to speed on what she had missed. Rei would never ever admit it out loud, but sometimes the eccentricities of the team helped.

There were many times when Hinata continued and got blocked despite the help of his team returning the ball back to their side and frustration welled up on Rei each time her little first year was stopped in his tracks. There was only so much failure a human could take. It could lower their esteem as a team, not just the crazy orange maned spiker. Rei shifted in her seat and continued to side eye the coach for leaving Hinata on the court as he piled up the points for Nekoma.

"You wanna ask me why I'm not making the switch out, huh?"

Rei stiffen in her chair at Ukai's voice, a breath held with crazy idea that he had the ability to read her mind. Luckily for the temp manager she realized he was speaking to Tsukishima and not her, so the breath Rei was holding had released in relief as she zoned in on the Coach and tall first year's conversation.

Called out on it, Tsukishima abruptly looked away from the coach, his expression morphing back into his natural cool and disinterest gaze. "Not really..." he mumbled, causing Yamaguchi who was watching the game closely until he heard his teammates' voice pop up. Both he and Rei were obviously eavesdropping the discussion, eyes owlishly blinking and their ears leaning in to listen closely on the Coach's explanation.

"If this were an official match, I'd probably substitute him…" he began, his gaze never letting up from the court. "But right now, it's his chance to find a solution to this problem." And on cue, the 'problem' had blocked another spike from Hinata, the whistle causing Rei to advert her attention to her papers. Although her pen made a tick mark in the faults section, the whole 'finding a solution' while playing was rather intriguing to the blonde. She expected physical sports being less brain and more brawn. Of course strategies were always used in sports, but Rei didn't expect it to that extent; where in the moment the players had to regularly plan ahead and hopefully execute it if the pass was right. The girl wholly believed that in volleyball they would just simply hit a ball back and forth. Boy did she guess wrong.

Volleyball obviously required more than height and strength.

" _Still_ ," the coach started up again, folding his arms and leaning back in his seat. "If it looks like Hinata is losing his fighting spirit, he should probably sit out for a round."

Rei frowned at that. All Hinata wanted to do was play games. Yet Nekoma's number seven blocked another quick, even when he tried dodging to the other side of the court. With how many times the short spiker was stopped, the Murata was sure his spirit would be crushed and he would be called out soon for a switch, something that will definitely smash his spirit to little pieces.

Then everyone froze after the whistle and Rei seen why when her teal gaze caught Karasuno's number ten smiling despite his fruitless efforts. There was a sudden jolt that ran down her spine, one she couldn't explain. All Rei could get out of it was Hinata's drive was unfazed by the consent failures. Even his little speech helped boost the morale for his team members, Kageyama coolly agreeing with passing to the middle spiker again with no hesitation. There was an overwhelming urge to hug her little member and Rei made sure to remind herself to award him when the match was over, whether they win or not.

Anyhow, as quickly as she wanted to squeeze him into a hug, the idea dropped instantly when he missed yet again another toss. Rei's lips pressed into a thin line and flat eyes gazed at the fumbling first year, unamused. What a way to build up suspense and come out with nothing.

The second timeout was called, that one on Karasuno since Ukai scrambled out of his chair in a crazy rush. A bunch of volleyball jargon spewed outta the coach's mouth when the team was together and felt Rei left out until he began explaining the difference in tossing for what Kageyama had been using since the beginning of the match. He was keen on listening to Ukai and his advice although the blonde thought it would be impossible replacing what one was more comfortable with during a game, practice or not a practice match. But she was thinking of the first year setter, the one who aimed the balls into the spiker's hands like a perfect robot. It may be easier done than Rei would doubt.

And her disbelief was proven wrong with the new adjustment. Hinata was quickly able to dodge the block by bending his aim rather than keeping a straight. Then the ball crossed the court and it had hit outside the lines, yet that losing score had marked a change in the whole team's demeanor. It was as if they knew they had another way, another chance of defeating Nekoma. The little change had Rei hopefully glance at Kiyoko, her smile copying the third year's own grin.

Unfortunately, four games later [two of which were asked – actually demanded - by the energetic Hinata himself], Karasuno came out losing them all. They were close games; some rounds lasting longer each time and the endurance and persistence shown at both sides of the court. Nekoma had really lived up to their name and flexibility, and it made the rivalry between old team restart, or actually, continue from where it last left off, by Rei's observation. And regarding the game she witnessed, the blonde respects for her teammates had boosted tenfold.

Her volleyball team never once thought of giving up and kept fighting at their hundred and ten percent till the very end. Hinata was an air-head and Kageyama maybe bossy with him, but those two together made a big difference on Nekoma's coach perspective on Karasuno. Then it came to Tsukishima, one of the few members Rei would avoid. She solely believed he was just in the club to kill time and he was condescending because of his height advantage. He made sure showing the second year otherwise and she made a mental note on actually trying with talking with the male in the near future.

Her forethought then snapped to the third years. Rei already recognized Daichi skills and why he was the captain. On the other hand, she never honestly paid attention on how versatile he was in play. Same went for Asahi, their ace. It made sense. They were third years and been in the club since they entered high school. All those years of practices had honed their strengths and cover their weaknesses.

Abruptly she gotten flabbergasted with evaluating the two second years while filling up the water bottles with Kiyoko at the fountains. Had she never seen how concentrated they were in game, Rei would never have been convinced during their regular practices that they were serious players. She excluded the times they both egged on the Mohawk player - it was bound to happen with how he instigated the two by himself – and noted the change in personalities, especially the libero. There were times she forgot he was even there. The Murata teen could quote 'he was as quiet as a church mouse' for the first time in her life.

An unexpected sneeze next to her clicked Rei out and back to the real world, her teal gaze peeking Kiyoko whom was rubbing her nose from the sudden sniffle.

"Isn't there a superstition that if someone is talking behind your back about you, it causes you to sneeze?" Rei commented, twisting the lid on the last bottle. "I think I know _who_ it may be!~"

The blonde nudged Shimizu for the second time that day, eyebrows suggestively raising about one of Nekoma's spikers, the one with the mohawk. The beauty had simply chuckled and waved away Rei's teasing before collecting the bottles. Grabbing her own stack, the Murata followed in suite behind Kiyoko and they easily handed them back out just as everyone said their heartfelt goodbyes. It was rather interesting how there was no bitterness left behind between the rivalry teams. Honestly, it was like they all became friends. Rei was amused how that relationship will last when they have to compete with one another again.

Only when the time comes, she'll get her answer.

A silence had swiftly fallen over the club once out of the park, the footsteps and rustling of clothing the two things mainly heard. All that good energy had easily morphed into deep pondering in every club member, including the quick duo. It was eventually broken due to them and the coach talking about the upcoming Preliminaries, the very competition Rei was originally counting the days to her final days as a temp manager. That old desire had recently switched thanks to the Cats they went up against today and she wondered if she could have more time as a temp manager so she could really see if could redeem herself and work hard to become a permanent manager, if allowed.

Regardless of approval, all Rei knew was she had a time limit and the longer she contemplated on it, the blonde knew she'll regret not spending the weeks she had left with her friends in the club. She could visit during practices and games, but Rei couldn't fool herself; she really wanted be there everyday to witness their growth onto the final day when they are on the grand stage - the Volleyball Nationals.

* * *

 **So again, another late update and a rushed ending. But at last summer is here (or really was like a month ago). Ahah. AND I REALIZE THIS FANFIC IS NEARLY A YEAR OLD. YEAH! (and look at how terrible I am at updating!) You all are really patient little readers! I honestly have all these chapter outlines made, but the problem is that I keep changing the outcome to each chapter and then go fix those after it which equals more time plotting than actual writing! BUT THERE IS A PLOT AND BOY ITS COMING SOON!  
**

 **Oh oh! Any of you have a tumblr? Well, guess what I did! I created an ask-blog starring Rei and the team! Don't be afraid to ask questions about the story or even about the main character herself! The tumblr blog is asktownpersonc and request/ask anything! I already had a few, but that was it.**

 **REVIEW RESPONSES:**

xOphiuchusx: I will not abandon this fic! Don't ya worry. Unfortunately, real life is a big thorn in my side hence the really long updates!

the prince of fanfiction: Oh yes, the cover art I had up that was colored was my art, but I had commissioned someone to draw Rei and the new cover art was by errorhigh from tumblr. How I love her style! And of course Kiyoko is very important for Rei. How could I ignore that girl? I love her anyways! And I stay ture as much as I can wil the many different personalities. IRL some people don't get along with me so I kept that in mind with Rei and the team. Some personalities just take time to make or they just dont work at all! Sucks sometimes, but its life! And I have some ideas on who Rei will like, but i gotta get this damn story going to even get that girl to open her damn eyes! So many volleynerds she can choose from, ahaha! (My fav is nishinoya as well! eeee! lets fangirl/boy together!)

Savage Kill: Ahah I'm weird with titles. I hope the chapter explained why it was called that! :D

 **BTW! Oh my god. This story reached over 115 follows! So there _are_ more than a few of you reading lol. I see you all out there, you sneaky dogs you! Don't worry, I'll give you all personal shout outs at chapter 10! (I'll be doing that every 5 chapters anyways - and yes I know who wasn't in my last shout out! I keep track!)**

 **THANKS AGAIN FOR FOLLOWS, ALERTS, AND REVIEWS! IT ACTUALLY HELPS ME THROUGH MY WRITERS BLOCK AND STRESSFUL TIMES! THANK YOUUU~**

\- **motorsandcandies**

* * *

 **Next Chapter:** Strives \- After the Nekoma game, Rei is determine to become a permanent manager in Karasuno's boys volleyball team all the while attending school~ [filler chapter]

 **Stay Tuned!~**


	9. Strives

**Chapter Nine**

Strives

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything Haikyū! related. I only own the story written here on this website and the original characters associated in the timeline.**

* * *

"The answer is that there's a 0.82 percent chance of picking red," Rei replied out loud, writing in the answer on the blackboard. Then the blonde student handed back the chalk to her Sensei, and returned to her seat confidently, pride swelling in her chest. The high schooler had double checked all her statistics homework the night prior to the day so Rei was one-hundred percent sure her answers were correct. And her colleagues could confirm math was her forte in school.

Out of pure habit, her statistics teacher gave her work on the blackboard an once over and nodded with approval before stepping back behind the pedestal. "Correct Murata-san. Now who can solve question twenty four from last night's homework assignment?"

Another classmate had boldly raised their hand and took the stand, giving a certain seat mate behind the Murata girl a chance to return the same homework page that they were going over. Teal eyes peeked at her shoulder where her paper was tapping and she slipped it back from Tanaka silently, not missing the thankful look on his face. One day he'll learn to finish his own homework on time albeit that day was not today. She had rolled her eyes playfully and wondered how he was able to make it so far in school with that work ethnic; snoozing in class, missing assignments, barely passing tests - it will bite him on the butt hard someday.

But until then, Rei will continue to help him. He was a friend just like all the other guys from the boy's volleyball club - though there were plenty of times he annoyed her to the point she regretted calling him one. But that was besides the point she was getting at. There seem no great harm in allowing the male to copy the math homework... unless he got caught [which had not happen and Rei will make sure it won't - she didn't want it to come down to her explaining to mother how she got detention for something so simple and dumb]. Returning back on track, the main thing Rei meant behind her actions was she had already done th assignment so why not share it to those in need?

The sudden lunch bell had chimed class to it's end and the students automatically handed in their assignments as they filed out to leave or sit back down. Rei was one of the few who stuck around in class during break and as usual, the blonde made herself comfortable before pulling out her lunch bag. Some classmates had oddly shared looks at the sight of her paper bag and Rei shot them a cold glare that read 'mind your own damn business.' It actually had a few students scoot further away from the Murata and she welcomed the extra space, relishing it.

"Ooh! What you got there, Rei-chan?"

And she said goodbye to it when Tanaka hopped into the chair at the front of her desk, the curiosity brimming on his features.

Rei glowered. "Don't you have your own lunch to buy?"

"Just waiting on Nishinoya," the second year shrugged nonchalantly although his eager fingers that danced closer to her bag said otherwise. The blonde slowly tugged it further to her side of her desk and never dropped her glare. Of course, Ryūnosuke pretended to play dumb and asked an innocent _"What?"_ which Rei seen through.

"You know exactly _what_ ," the female smacked his hand and he whined.

"I can't help it! You bring in different food every time! You don't know what you're gonna pull out from that!"

"I'm not a magician," the Murata quickly countered, a brow twitching. God forbid she brought in a lunch not packed in a bento-box or bought from the cafeteria. That brown and wrinkled bag was the main reason why half the class that remained behind had originally gave her odd looks. They were as curious, she understood that, but like an expressive classmate of hers, their subtle staring was just as annoying.

The constant thrumming of fingers caught her attention as Tanaka began reaching over for it and she yet again slapped away [a little harder that time around] at the offending fingers which snagged too close. A familiar pout marred the wing spiker's expression and Rei felt the tiniest amount of guilt eating inside her, _yet_ held back the urge to apologize. Instead, she sighed at Ryū's persistence and flipped the rolled end open, trying her best at ignoring his excitement so she wouldn't smile at the positive shift in his demeanor.

"Peanut butter and jelly on whole wheat and some packed carrots," the female's monotone voice announced as she pulled them out from the bag. "How _exciting_."

Not to her thus far to Tanaka, a Japanese student who wasn't use to her American packed meals, was brimming with it. But what had he really expect her to pull out? A whole turkey dinner? Rei had rolled her eyes because she wouldn't doubt Tanaka thought it at least once.

Then her class door abruptly slid open, snapping Rei's attention away from the contents of her bag to Nishinoya. "Yo!" the libero shouted, saluting the pair. Rei had not missed his gaze which obviously shifted to what Tanaka was picking up, the spark of interest apparent in his eyes caught by the blonde. "What you got there, Ryū?"

" _My_ food," Rei deadpanned. It was wrapped in a plastic zip-lock, but she didn't seem too please with him manhandling the sandwich. "Can't you two let me eat in peace for once?" she snapped. Tanaka quickly tossed it back, slinking away from her attitude while Nishinoya chuckled. They should known better by then that a hungry Rei was a grumpy one and if kept from her feeding time, her fury would be unleashed.

Her hard gaze held strong even after she had her meal in hand. "Okay, okay! We're going," the shorter male assured despite his stupid grin.

"Oh. Would you want anything from the store, Rei-chan?" Ryūnosuke then offered, lifting himself out from the chair.

The glare may have soften, but an eyebrow raised in return. "Trying to buy my forgiveness I see..."

She tapped her chin in thought, contemplating on the offer. Rei was craving a chocolate bar, but only a certain name brand chocolate bar that she would get all the time back in America and she was sure they were going to a local convenience store, specifically Coach Ukai's. A lot of mono pop businesses tend to steer clear from other country brands because of shipping costs and it had left the blonde empty handed for the time being. So mauling on possible outcome, Rei shook her head dismissively.

"Thanks, but they probably don't have what I want."

"We don't know unless you tell us," Nishinoya bluntly stated, his hands resting on his hips. "What is it?"

Rei crossed her arms at his persistence, the blonde sixteen year old just as firm about the outcome and she lazily rolled her wrist at them. "Doesn't matter. They don't have it. No one does around here." But even with her rooted logic, the guys both endure standing there and waited for the candy's alias, determination oozing off them. God damn stubborn mules. Rei was never going to be able to eat if she kept up the charades.

" _Fine_. It's called a 100 Grand Bar, _but_ I'm telling you, its- _oomph_!" Her explanation cut short thanks to Nishinoya impeding her words with his palm on her mouth and the both simultaneously propping her a thumbs up in her forced silence.

"We won't fail you, Rei-chan!"

And as quickly as her lips were freed, they were out the classroom, leaving a groaning Rei in their wake. If they hadn't created such a scene in a public classroom, she would have believed their gesture was sweet and with good intentions [ _but who was the blonde kidding_ ; it really was sweet and her smile instantly threw her aloofness under the bus - something they've been recently and notably achieving amidst Rei].

By a small chance, her classmates may have assumed the slip up as Rei favoring the fact both the rambunctious pair finally left the blonde to her meal and peace. Her stomach growled at the mere thought of food and thanks for amount of energy she used for school [and maintaining her cool around them], she unsealed her sandwich and bit into it, enjoying the peanut buttery goodness. It had distracted the sixteen year old enough whereas one of the classmates slowly stood up and shuffled closer without Rei noticing.

"Um.. Murata-chan..."

Rei was in mid-bite when she hear the timid voice, comically suspending her jaw open in action for a second before the blonde snapped down, the famous icy glare piercing at the student. She didn't even bother finishing her chewing when she mumbled out a forced, " _Yes?_ "

The short dark haired girl better not be coming near just to ask what the half-Japanese student was eating. She had enough of the ' _playing with food_ ' earlier by Tanaka and Nishinoya.

"Uh, I... I was wondering.." Rei's eyes narrowed more. And under the scrutinizing gaze, the girl rushed her words collectively together. "IfIcancopyyourstatisticnotesfromlastchapter!"

Rei had blinked as her brain tried to translate the pressed question but all that done was have the blonde intelligently said, "Huh?"

"I-if it's not a problem, of course!" the girl squeaked though Rei was still deciphering her real intent for talking to the second year Ice Queen. "It's just, I seen you helping out Tanaka-kun and he's been doing much better in math from copying your notes!"

Well, they are really her homework assignments he failed to have done, but that did not need to be shared. Let them believe what they assume because the less they know the better, right? The silence from Rei was beginning to make the student feel uneasy, but a small smile Rei exhanged had washed away the dreadful suspense. It was a little out of character for the Ice Queen however she was internally grateful the girl approached her for academic reasons, not for prying issues of her lunch choice.

"Kimiko was it?"

The girl blushed, looking anywhere but at Rei. "Itosuko is fine!"

Dammit. Rei forgot again about calling classmates by their last names. A habit the temp manager still needed to crush to date, as one could see. "Itosuko, got ya," Rei quickly adjusted. "Of course you can. Here." She then swiftly sat her sandwich down and dug out the requested materials, handing them over with no qualms.

The girl was downright pleased and she couldn't hold back commenting on the Japanese calligraphy. "Wow! You have such pretty hand writing!" Her gushing soon brought her friends over out of curiosity, which in turn made Rei blushing when the girls continued to bombard her with compliments that pertained to the notes.

"Look how neatly she breaks down each formula!"

"It's so organized!"

"I'm already beginning to understand it more!"

Meanwhile the trio raved about it, the blonde was worried on about what she got herself into. The attention wasn't usually sought and she didn't believe she would get it from sharing notes to a classmate [or classmates to be exact]. But she would have been acting as a hypocrite if she ignored her internal preaching _'help those in need'._ It would also loose her excuse to let Tanaka get away with copying her homework if she not let the girl get any access to the actual real notes and not assignments.

"Thanks, I guess?"

One of them named Sakura, Rei recalled, comfortably sat in the desk in front of the blonde and her blue eyes shining admiringly back into confused teal pools. "No wonder Tanaka-kun is doing better! He has a pretty smart girlfriend!"

The Murata was glad she wasn't eating or she would have choked on her food in a heartbeat and died. Instead she coughed awkwardly, trying her best keep down the flush that crept on the tip of her ears.

"W-what!?" she gasped out, wide blue-green pools incredulously staring at Sakura.

The three girls were just as bewildered by her respond and they looked at one another before returning back to the perplexed blonde. "Wait. You two aren't dating?" Sakura questioned, pointing at the seat behind her then to Rei again, back and forth.

Rei shook her head as fast as she could, nearly giving herself a head rush. Her and Tanaka _dating_!? How did they get that out of sharing notes!? Rei was trying to wrap her head around that notion but one of them spoke up and drifted her back to reality.

" _Oh_ silly us for assuming!" the third girl giggled. Rei didn't know her name but she was wholly glad the short haired girl voiced their mistake, well until she said, "You're helping out him out since he's close friends with your real boyfriend."

 _Huh?_

Then Sakura's giggles brought Rei back to stage one of confusion again, her brain guessing on what guy the third girl was talking about. "He does visit from another class."

 _Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up there._

"And he was so sure about getting you that candy bar, right, Kimi-chan?"

 _They... they couldn't be talking about-_

Then Kimiko's next words answered the unspoken question. "Nishinoya-kun seem like he do anything to get it for you!"

Rei nearly fainted for the first time in her life.

* * *

The cool air brushed passed the redden cheeks of Murata Rei, it minimally helping out the girl from such an embarrassing conversation she had in her classroom. The blonde excused herself out there as fast as one could when blushing to death. Actually, with all that blood rushing to her face, she was sure a few more seconds of their insistent gushing would have made Rei passed out.

What in their right minds had them even go on about her relationships with the two volley nerds had baffled Rei. All she wanted to do was give the one notes and finish her meal. If she knew being nice to Kimiko would have brought her nosy friends into Rei's _nonexistent_ romantic life, the blonde have turned her away. But she couldn't be upset towards the young girl. It was Rei's fault for letting her guard down with them.

It was terrible to stereotype based on manga she read, but Rei forgot how ruthless Japanese girls could be around romance in general.

The second year had to get her mind off those three girls because her face was never going to return to normal color if she had not, and she was relieved when the familiar outlines of the three upperclassmen made it to her sight. Rei eagerly waved over and Sugawara happen to see her, causing Asahi and Daichi to look over to who the setter was waving back too. Their curious expressions soon held smiles when the temporary manager scurried over and engaged them in their conversation.

"Hey guys. What are you up to during lunch break?"

Sugawara shrugged lightly. "The usual talk about the upcoming preliminaries."

"And just making sure our Ace here doesn't get any ideas about running away again," Daichi joked, slapping the tall third year on the back of his shoulder, hard. The said Ace pathetically whined _"Daichi!"_ before tending to his wounded arm and Rei chuckled at the playful banter.

"So I guess I could say you all are just as antsy as Shōyō?" she jester.

"I don't think anyone could reach Hinata's level of eagerness," Sugawara sweat-dropped. Daichi and Asahi sighed exasperatedly along, earning another chuckle from her. "How about you, Rei-chan?"

"Oh, me?" she asked back. Had they not remember she was only there until prelims started. The reminder made her frown and the three noted the change in her behavior. "It doesn't matter. I leave right before you all compete."

"You haven't applied for a permanent position yet?" Daichi question.

Rei raised a brow. "I can _what_ now?"

Sugawara was next to speak, rubbing his neck. "Well, we were sure by how active you've been regardless of the date closing in, you had already talked to Kiyoko and Takeda-sensei about joining the club, and became full-time."

"I can do that?" The three of them nodded. "But isn't only one manager needed?"

"I'm sure another one wouldn't hurt," Daichi assured, adding on, "And that Kiyoko wouldn't mind the company."

The next question was on the tip of her tongue, but she must have been wearing it on her face because Daichi the directed her to where Kiyoko's classroom was. "But lunch break is about the end. You could ask her about it at practice."

Rei thankfully shook her head and waved them off before returning back to the classroom, full of positive thoughts. Although she was excited about the news, she almost forgot about what had transpired in her home room until prior to the bell ringing, Nishinoya and Tanaka breathless forms came running in had her blush at the previous events. They may have ended up empty handed in their fruitless search for her candy bar albeit the giggles from the trio of girls did not help settle the flush when Rei scolded them for their near close tardiness and kicking the shorter male to his own class just as the monotone ring announced that regular classes were back in session.

* * *

The squeaking shoes and obnoxious calls from the shorty first year were music to Rei's ears. They helped plagued her mind from unnecessary things that did not involve practice and she needed it so she paid attention to any volleyballs that aimed for her person.

Teal eyes observed the blocking drills Coach Ukai had set up and the girl scrambled around to pick up any stray balls that drifted to far from Kiyoko's reach. The third year beauty was in the main area were blocked balls should roll or fly off too, so Rei kind of hung back near the sidelines, awaiting for those poorly defended hits. Those lull moments in practice had the blonde recongized how dedicated her club members were with each drill.

Every jump was at their highest, every block was at their best, and Rei admired them for it. As well, Kiyoko, despite not actually playing games, was just as hardworking and dedicated as if she was a player on the court. And that scene made the Murata guilt appear. Did she even had the right to ask about being part of the club full time right at that time? Rei knew she could do better, knew she could get more involved like Kiyoko. She'll have to dedicate just as much - no, even more than the third year to show Rei was motivated and willing to be part of the club. There was a time and place to ask, and right then was too premature.

The second year had two weeks before prelims which in turn gave Rei enough time to show what she was capable of as manager of the boys volleyball club. Her determination may already even rival the team to date, but she knew she needed more than that to become a permanent member, especially with how badly she started. She had to make up lost time and she made sure too.

Like when practice ended, instead of engaging Kiyoko about the position she had originally entailed, Rei helped the boys clean up plus sweep the floors with the hyperactive ginger. He had finish his half of the floorboards before the girl could even begin her own and she could only sneered at his abundant energy as she done them. Took her longer than she wanted too.

She locked up the large brooms in the equipment closet, hanging the keys on the hook before she slipped out of the gymnasium. Although Hinata had beat her in sweeping, he waited for the blonde like the good little brother he acted as. He also had the idea of sharing his trade secrets about how he cleaned the gym floors so quickly yet the use of sound effects and arms motions that didn't even coincided together made no sense so Rei-nii-chan faked understanding and made note to just run around like he done. She bid the first her good night at their splitting paths and made sure to thank him for his advice.

Her house fences were in view few minutes after and Rei blew an exhausted sigh out as her slouched form push onward through the gates. She was dragging her feet by the time she unlocked the front door and she plopped down on the floorboards whist untying her shoe laces. The lights were all off except for the porch, so Rei held back the customary words _'I'm home'_ that her grandparents had scolded on her for not saying when she first moved to Japan. The memory was bittersweet, Rei snorting lightly at how stubborn she originally was with saying it.

A clack of culinary equipment, or what Rei assumed were pots and pans, burst the blonde out of her reminiscing and snatched her gaze into the hallway's darkness. The kitchen wasn't far away, but the fact the lights were off had her assume the worst. She slowly rose herself and snuck a peek outside through the side windows of the door to double check her paranoia, the second year swiftly observing neither of her mothers or grandparents cars were in the driveway.

A robber.

They must have slid through the kitchen windows her mother constantly chided to the grandmother about the failure of locking it up at night. It wouldn't have bother Rei for their past bickering on who was right on the fact - the teenager purposely siding with her older parental just to get back at her own mother - but right then, the blonde regretted her spitefulness.

Another noise and it sounded somewhat of a grunt from a deep voice right before more pans were smacked around together. Rei reached over to the large umbrella that rested near the doorway, cursing at her luck for the useless weapon and her timing of intruding on an intruders raid in her kitchen. She crept cautiously, sock covered toes avoiding those creaky floorboards she knew about. She rested her back against the wall next to the open archway and had her hand reach around to the light switch. She took a deep breath, steady herself and allowing her fingers to flip the switch, the flash of light illuminated her kitchen as she whipped around the corner, umbrella high and ready to smack the man out.

Yet she paused in the shortcomings of her beatings when her teal eyes laid sight on her grandfather who had a spatula in hand and a even more confused expression on his face.

"Pop-pop?" she heavily uttered, slowly lowering the weapon of choice and titling her head.

"Hello there, my little Rei-chan!" the older man smiled, crinkles at the corner of his eyes more pronounced due to his age. "Are you hungry? I was going to make breakfast!"

Rei was taken back, her voice struggling with what she should say. "Uhh.. umm... huh?" Which seem to be nothing remotely helpful in un-scrambling her brain.

The grandfather must have been too preoccupied or just ignoring her state of shock that he went about the mess he made in the room. "Ahah! Guess I'm not the best with the kitchen, huh!" He began picking up some of the pots he knocked off from the hanging rack above the counter tops and his struggle to bend done knocked the girl out of her stupor, for the meantime.

"Lemme help." Rei collected them and reorganized the rack. Once settled, she turned to the old man and slowly took the utensil for his grip. "You know it is eight-thirty at night, right, Pop-pop?"

Her grandfather smacked his lips in thought, his eyes peering out the kitchen windows to see it was indeed nighttime. He then looked confused, his hand rubbing his chin until he spotted Rei's attempts at reading what was going on in his head of his. "Oh I knew that! I meant if you wanted to eat any breakfast food for dinner!" His hands waved it off, joking and laughing at the silliness of it all. "I was in the mood myself for some eggs so thought I should offer!"

Rei's brows furrowed, not believing the old man completely. "But why were you trying to do it in the dark? And doesn't Grandma prefer you not burning the house down?" _Oh by the way._ "Where is she?" The blonde looked around as if the woman may just suddenly appear, as of it all was a joke they had set up.

"Where is-?"

His words were stopped at the sound of the front door opening and rustling of plastic bags. Rei slipped outta the kitchen to see the very woman she was asking for with some bags from the nearby conscience store, at least one of her questions answered. "Oba-chan," the girl scurried over and grabbed the bags to help.

"Oh, Rei-chan. You can put those on the counter in the-."

Then it was her turn to stop midway in sentence and that caught Rei's attention. "What are you doing up?" The old woman asked her husband, concern on her face.

Rei decided to answer for him as she brought the bags to their destination. "Pop-pop was trying to cook breakfast." She set them in at the edge, eyeing back at the grandfather suspiciously.

"Aimi-chan. I only was offering if she wanted some eggs for dinner," he defended to his wife, as if he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Rei then swiftly added, "In the _dark_?"

If it was any means of a joke, all that flew out the window when Rei happen to seen the split second of worry her grandmother had expressed and ultimately hid behind a forced smile. "Oh! How sweet of you, but you know you cook worst than a five year!" She cooed, grabbing a hold of his arm and shuffling him down to their bedroom. "Let me do it. And you should rest up. We have our fun date at the doctors early tomorrow morning." And she smoothly ushered him in before closing the screen door and returning back to a wary Rei.

"Doctors?"

The grandmother nodded when she turned toward the kitchen to play with the groceries she bought. "We both have our yearly checkup. You know, a physical is what you may call it. Your grandfather must have be having anxiety about his prostate exam-"

"Ah! Too much info there, Oba-chan!" Rei, without jumping off beat, shut her ears off to whatever rambling she was going on with and the girls face paled at the thought what it may be. Old people and their filters; they don't have any, Rei concluded.

Before she was subjected to anymore bodily information, the blonde said her good night to escape it [not before going over to lock the kitchen window] and ready herself to her nightly routine which consist of a shower, quick meal, brushing her teeth, and some homework. Of course in the her studies, the girls mind thought back to the club and then her grandfathers suppose anxiety problem. He was acting weird but she didn't know him way too well, not near as much as his wife who's been married to him for over forty odd some years. If what her grandmother was saying was true then the Murata could place her full attention to the main objective at the time being; to become a permanent manager for the Karasuno's males volleyball club before two weeks was up. The second year sighed that time more exhausted than ever.

Rei had a lot of work to do.

* * *

 **Okay! Not to much of a wait compare to most of my updates! Ahah. Work as been slowing down thanks to summer ending (thank god - the heat is terrible in the south) and good news for you guys, I don't go back to college until Jan! I dont have enough money, wah! But like I said, good thing since I will have more time for the fanfic! Although no promises on a speedy one! Ahaha. -then proceeds to cry in corner-  
**

 **And thanks to those who ask questions on the tumblr page! I will be getting to those shortly!~**

 **REVIEW RESPONSES:**

Unknown: Hi!

the prince of fanfiction: Yeah, summer is when I work myself to death! Need the money! And okay! I appreciate your critique! I tend to skirt around action, but its mainly since I want to speed up to where I wanna be. I guess to make up for lost time! I hope more dialogue in here was better! I do promise more action in the prelims! I just dont want to come off repetitive when it comes to the game plays for the club! Thanks again though!

Not-Gonna-Update: Love your name btw! Tehee. Thanks for the review and Im happy you like the pacing for Rei's love for the club!

 **THANKS AGAIN FOR FOLLOWS, ALERTS, AND REVIEWS! IT ACTUALLY HELPS ME THROUGH MY WRITERS BLOCK AND STRESSFUL TIMES! THANK YOUUU~**

\- **motorsandcandies**

* * *

 **Next Chapter:** Hardships \- If the upcoming preliminaries weren't enough on Rei's plate, problems at home arise.

 **Stay Tuned!~**


	10. Hardships

**Chapter Ten  
**

Hardships

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything Haikyū! related. I only own the story written here on this website and the original characters associated in the timeline.**

* * *

Rei found herself with a huge crick in her neck all because of a stupid idea which involved her falling asleep on a study guide. She rolled head around twice, both clock and counter-clock ways, before the second year allowed a yawn to fall out. Meanwhile, her teal gaze sneak a sideways glance at her phone's digital clock, a tired finger trailing to a button which had in return brighten the screen, sleepy eyes wincing and adjusting.

The blurring six-fifty spotted in her gaze and her lagging brain processed the sparing ten minutes of the next hour, warning her a repeated alarm would blare in her ears as a wake up reminder for another day of education.

 _Too goddamn early..._

Rei thought and solely rolled her eyes; the repeated reaction going on every morning. She next swiped off the incoming alarm app, then stretched her arms high above to rid of any other stiffness in her poor sleeping posture. Another yawn fell out, that time longer and wider to where her passing mother even stopped in her tracks and commented through the half cracked doorway.

"Sometimes I wonder if you ever catch flies that way."

Rei immediately snapped her jaw shut at the woman's voice and shifted her deadpan gaze at the unwelcome guest at her doorstep. The door was open all the way by then.

 _A semi-open door had not meant as an invitation to enter, but by any means, go ahead._

Instead she replied, " _Har, har_ , mom." The daughter deemed their conversation done and Rei began to flip her books close and return them in her bag next to the desk. It was those few seconds which had pass made an unwanted presence been sense by the teenager and wearily eyed up at the entrance. Thle older woman either ignored her attitude or had no clue on it because she continued to stand at her bedroom doorway, dressed fully in her office uniform with a cup of coffee in hand and eerily silent in her not so subtle staring.

" _Need_ something?"

Always harsher than intending, the sixteen year old didn't fix it and raised a brow. It wasn't everyday since the move her mother greeted her [if one could call that a greeting] in the morning at the foot of her bedroom.

"I heard your grandfather was acting silly last night."

"Silly is putting it lightly..." Rei mumbled, titling her head at the use of the word choice.

Since the days she have moved in with her grandparents, Rei thought she could tell the difference between her Grandpas' 'silly' antics and the oddity of his behavior late last night. But, she never really knew him when she resided in America, so her grandmother made sure to loosen her concern about his cooking choice before bed hours ago. And surely enough, her mother was aware of the late-night event thanks to Oba-chan sharing the news, which made Rei wonder why she brought it in their flimsy conversation - if one consider their exchange as banter. "Why are you bringing this up?"

The older Murata took a sip of her drink before simply smiling, the practiced smile Rei has seen her used with everyone. "Just letting you know my father gets like that when it comes to the doctors. No need to worry."

It would be lying if she pretended last night wasn't on her mind, but did Rei look like she was worried? "Thanks for the confirmation," the girl scrunched her nose, pulling herself out of the chair and curtly walking pass her mother to the bathroom without another word or look.

At a click of the door lock, she huffed away the building irritation and began washing her face, then pulling her hair into her usual up do. Concurrently she ready herself, Rei's mind bit back at the fact her mother was finally paying some sort of attention to her daughter, but only at the expense of an issue dealing with home. It wouldn't kill to say 'good morning' or 'hello' rather than pretending they were cool with passing a joke first thing in the early hours. Yes, it was stupid to hold onto bitterness for something that had happen like weeks ago, however Rei felt some sort of animosity was still dwelling inside toward her mom and she had no reason of ridding it soon.

It could be her sense of entitlement; where Rei was _still_ waiting for an apology the blonde was sure she deserved.

One more splash of cold water had rid of her ill thoughts and the Murata student exited the bathroom back to her room where she found her mother no longer lingering nearby. An aloof shrug may have been given, but a small part of Rei had wished her mother would have waited for her return and redeem the morning greeting she failed at. Well, there was no use crying over spilled milk.

Once in school uniform, the usual lively kitchen Rei walked passed was empty and the blonde recalled the appointment. Something told Rei she wasn't reading too much into the possibility, the likelihood they were trying to hide something by the way they reacted so nonchalant about how her Pop-pop acted. And because of the nagging feeling, she couldn't help texting to her grandmother a short message, one asking how everything was going. The teenager pocketed the phone without waiting for an answer, knowing full well it will be a while for the old woman to realize she was texted and then to even type out a response.

Albeit the wait, clicking the send button made Rei feel some sort of temporary relief before the girl set herself out for the day.

* * *

"Murata-chan!"

Crouching at her shoe locker, the named glanced upwards at her greeters and straight away, Rei gulped. Approaching the kneeling girl were her three classmates from yesterday, the ones that had Rei nearly fainted. The dreading blonde really hoped that they were only there to return her Statistics notes and not pry into her personal life again.

So as slowly as Rei could to prepare herself, she tied her last shoelace together when Kimiko held out the borrowed notebook. The teal gaze that had glanced up at the hand traveled to owner's thankful smile and it beamed so brightly Rei had winced away with a bashful flush - not too obviously, she hoped. Rei tried her best to play it off by patting away some invisible dust on her school skirt. The sixteen year old probably would have never stopped if the girl didn't wag the blue notebook int the air again to break Rei's concentration.

"Thanks again!"

Itosuko was holding her grin even as Rei stopped her fake dusting. With a weary smile, Rei then took the book back and held it to her chest, shortly nodding back as acknowledgment. She expected the trio to take their leave after but they remain there, staring and smirking. The Murata student was too... cautious - not afraid because who would be afraid of teenager girls - to ask what was it keeping them there and she believed Kimiko had sensed it in the silent exchange as she opened her mouth, about to say something else. It was short lived as more familiar tones had cut Kimiko off and snap Rei's attention to her two second year club members strolling in.

"Morning, Rei-chan!"

Tanaka and Nishinoya both welcomed, ignoring the other schoolmates that were near the temporary manager. Of course Rei routinely smiled at them and waved before they turned to their own footwear. Tanaka was a little further away from her, due the alphabetical order so that placed the libero close, which never had bother Rei until the small distance had elicited Sakura and Amari's sudden giggling. It kick back the memory of yesterday's lunch events and a blush easily made its way on the tip of her ears, Rei damning her luck. If those girls were going to snicker every time Nishinoya came near the Ice Queen, it was going to get old real fast. Then and there, Rei puffed her cheeks at the three and slammed her locker shut loudly on purpose to share her growing irritation yet it rather caused the Libero to curiously glance over and the female trio giggle some more.

Sakura, out of her chuckling, pointed back at the notebook which cause a rise of agitation [and not trying to show, a small bit of curiosity as well] in Rei.

"We left you a thank you message. Hope you like it!~"

The dark-haired girl winked and _finally_ , they left the sixteen-year-old alone although their suspicious exit with the echoing giggles had Rei believe that wouldn't be the last time they were going to bother her on the topic.

"Oi. What was that all about?"

" _AH!_ "

Rei literally jumped, clutching the notes to her chest as her teal eyes widen in panic from Nishinoya and his too-close-for-comfort voice. She then noticed Tanaka was not to far behind, just as startled with the reaction. Suspenseful silence hung between them until Nishinoya burst out into loud laughter, cracking the tension. Ryū followed in suite and was guffawing like the idiot too. He even hooked an arm around Nishinoya's shoulders in near tears so he wouldn't fall over to whatever was so funny. Rei glared however her embarrassed red cheeks only added more to the fuel, the guys cackling starting to cause a small scene.

 _Fine then - here come the fists._

"Shut."

 _Thwack._

"Up."

 _Thwack. Thwack._

The obnoxious laughter soon morphed into pitiful moans and whines which had brought much satisfaction to the one who dished out the abuse.

But it wasn't enough.

Rei made sure to express her irritation by stomping off like a pouting child, warning all to steer clear of the ever cold Ice Queen - surely not without the two bumbling idiots trailing a few feet behind. The three did share the same hallway where their home rooms connected to so she couldn't get mad for them following. At least they read her mood and kept their distance because the steam was continuing to billow out of the Murata teenager - metaphorically speaking, of course.

She deposited her bag and notebook on the desk hook once in class and groaned into her seat, face planted and arms curling around to hide her eyes from everyone in the class. School hasn't begun and Rei was already beat tired. So tired she barely heard the warning bell. An exasperated whine escaped and Rei lifted her heavy head up, preparing for the Japanese Literature lecture that will soon ensue right after roll call. She was totally lazy as to pull out her usual notebook for the subject and kept to the one on her desk, her old faithful Math notes. Rei will simply rewrite it when she returns home later after practice. Not a bad idea since literature wasn't her strongest subject.

Her fingers next slipped pass the used pages to the next untouched one, but given the knowledge that chapter five's notes were the last written, she came upon a surprise in it. There was girlish handwriting totally was not her own but Rei was lucky on knowing who it belonged too all thanks to Sakura.

It wasn't as bad as she thought, well initially when teal eyes read the huge 'THANK YOU' that was written in English. The thoughtful message spread warmth inside the temporary manager despite the trouble she was pushed through early in the morning. The thanks was a sweet gesture and it revealed that they regarded her other half, the American side that's been neglected for sometime.

But all good things came to an end. Like the warmth in her chest which rushed onto the girl's face just as Rei caught the smaller writing in Japanese that sporadically littered the page, hearts and little doodles of cupids empathizing the phrases.

 _'Good luck!'_

 _'Go get him, girl!'_

 _'Just kiss already!'_

 _'Please invite me to the wedding!'_

And there were much more, many more than she could read in time prior to a shadow that loomed behind her, instantly distracting the blonde away from the notes.

"Why are you so red, Rei-chan?"

It was like today was the day to catch Rei unguarded. What was it, the third time? She didn't really remember initially since she was more worried about slapping the notebook closed than keeping count. And her luck, it was the same person mention in the scribbled page, the very one if he had seen it would have given the wrong ideas. He must have decided to return to his homeroom and it was particularly bad timing on Rei's side, but what could she do? Yell at him when he was actually going to class? She would be too obvious.

"It's cold out..." was what she lamely replied instead, avoiding all eye contact.

Nishinoya questioned her odd behavior, and from the corner of her glance, she seen how he looked back to Tanaka behind her, his own gaze asking for answers from his teammate.

 _As if Tanaka knew why._ Rei had huffed away a laugh, swapping out to her the notebook in silence. But, surely the three female classmates that poorly hid their snickering had the their own guess on why. She groaned and rubbed her temples before she shooed away the Libero who curiously blinked at the wordless exchange between the females; an exchange the blonde will never share and they better not either. Yet... what _if_ they got the idea to spread their made up gossip?

Rei was quick to pass an icy glare at the three and behold, it was enough to shut the girls traps and return to their own business. _For now_.

A confrontation was needed, Rei confirmed within herself. She hated them, but what human didn't? Rei couldn't let a little confrontation scare her away or she'll end up with more than a silly nickname the teenager was oh so blessed with when she first entered Karasuno. She came to a swift conclusion.

Their notions on Rei's relationships were needed to be squashed at it's infancy and they will be, right after the first half of school.

Sakura and her friends must had some sort of sixth sense or something because as the lunch bell gave it's monotone ring, they ran out those doors before Rei blinked their way. With a heavy sigh and her stubborn conviction, the sixteen year old dragged herself out to the hallway where many students roamed around during break. Despite the time limit, Rei had no urgency on hunting where they went. Being a high school girl herself, Rei knew one hundred percent on where their 'bunker' was located. The door hinges squeaked and the chattering whispers inside the girl's bathroom didn't cease until Rei turn the corner to spot the three targets. The hushed air in the bathroom became stifling and warm, and so thick Rei swore a knife could cut through it. Nothing was exchanged under the overwhelming tension and Rei breathed in calmly to still her own nerves.

 _Well here goes nothing._

"I hope I don't come off rude or anything," Rei initiated. "But you three need to stop."

Feigning innocence, Sakura playfully titled her head and smiled ever so sweetly. "Stop _what_ , Murata-chan?"

Rei immediately narrowed her glare as the other two acted just as innocent. "Really, now?" the blonde deadpanned, not a single line of amusement on her face even when Amari and Sakura whistled and Kimiko avoided eye contact. Okay then. Directness wasn't working. Time for plan B.

The second year sighed for the umpteenth time that day, her fingers running through her bangs a little irritated. "Okay. I'm asking nicely now. So can you three _please_ stop?" Rei voiced, or pretty much begged, which was a feat in itself. Rei rarely begged, but desperate times came for desperate measures.

And fortunately, Amari stopped her whistling and pursed her lips . "Aww, why ruin the fun, Murata-chan?"

"It may seem harmless fun to you, but some people-," Rei purposely paused to point to herself, "-will find it not so endearing."

"Oh," Kimiko began, her fingers twisting in her skirt uneasy and the blonde furrowed her brows at the sight. "I'm sorry for that. We only meant to help you."

Sakura nodded furiously afterwards. "Yeah! You know, get things moving along with you and Nishinoya!"

"You two are just too cute together!" Amari chimed in, hands clasping Rei's into hers.

An urge of impatience and frustration ripped through Rei at their words, however she eased the negative feelings away and forced a small, weak smile their way, swallowing whatever harsh words that were dancing on her tongue down. _Don't be a bitch or it will end badly, Rei._

"I appreciate it," a lie yet they didn't need to know, "but, I don't like him _OR_ Tanaka that way. We are only friends, okay? And if you continue to pry into my 'love-life' like this, someone one might hear or worst, one of those two fools might get the wrong idea. It's hard enough trying to handle them as of now," exasperatedly explained the Murata teen. The three [self-proclaimed] matchmakers might have meant good intentions, but they did not understand how hard it was for Rei, the usual level-headed second year, to manage them in and after school hours as just friends. Never were her American guy friends were that energetic so it was a difficult task for Rei not to pull her hair out. But she didn't have any bald spots, so she must have been holding over well.

However messing with how things where will only create chaos and who had time for fixing that up?

The unconvinced looks the three had originally expressed soon morphed into understanding, yet there was a hidden spark behind their eyes Rei had noticed when Sakura nodded back. "Okay, Murata-chan. We'll stop," then a devious grin spread on the girl's lips. "However, on one condition!"

Rei raised a brow and cautiously asked, "And that is?"

Then three of them grinned like children at each other, no words expressed, but when they turned their eager glances toward Rei, the girl instantly was filled with dread.

* * *

"S-so, Sensei." Rei stuttered nervously in the faculty room. "I have a few classmates that are interested in supporting the club, but before they do-"

"They want to observe them before deciding so?" Tadeka-sensei smiled at his desk, the warmth emanating from the teacher. "Of course they can. But they might want to sit up on the second floor-"

"Just in case of any flying volleyballs, got ya," Rei finished for him and agreed. She had no intention protecting the three girls especially since it was their choice watching the club in action.

The blonde actually was surprised by the condition they set on her, which baffled Rei more with herself how she even allowed them a condition because they were the ones to start the mess. New. Whatever they had in plan, it better not cause a scene. Rei had no problem confronting them a second time without a filter. "Thanks, Sensei!"

Ittetsu happily nodded. "No, no. Thanks for letting me know. It's great you manage to recruit some possible fans for the club right before Preliminaries. It will help the teams morale - well if they decide to root them on during the games."

 _Yeah, sure. We'll go with that._

Rei nodded instead.

She was ready to take her leave, standing up and bowing to him, however the faculty advisor gestured to sit back down which Rei done but not without inquiring him a look. One that made him wave his hands in reassurance.

"No! You're not in trouble or anything!" he stated. "It just speaking of Prelims, I know they are less than two weeks away and I remember that was when you no longer have to attend club activities."

Rei frowned and again, he erased any doubt or conflicting thoughts in the high school girl by placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm not saying you are no longer allowed to attend," then with a rustle of papers from his desk, Ittetsu slipped a paper into her hands. "Here is a club application form, so if you change your mind."

"Oh," was all she breathed out, her thoughts and eyes on the form itself. The advisor might have took the girls only word as his mistake for passing on the assumption and he easily slid into his frantic self.

"Did you not want too? I'm sorry! I just saw how hard you were working and even Kiyoko confided to me about you being permanent-" He didn't finish when Rei snapped her gaze at him, her hopeful eyes shutting his rambles down.

"Wait. Shimizu thinks I should join?" Albeit with the hope, disbelief was strongly apparent in Rei.

"Well not only her, but yes. Kiyoko had told me herself."

Rei became speechless. She wasn't even near returning half of the hardwork she owed to the club and Shimizu, but there was the third year beauty, already accepting Rei as a permanent member and even suggesting it to the advisor. Honestly picking it apart, Rei didn't need Shimizu's word to join nor any of the members. But Rei internally pleaded for it since she initially gave two shits about the volleyball club. That fact bothered her to date, the insecurity eating inside the blonde.

 _It has to stop, this self-doubt._ Her oldself demanded. _They like you, Rei. They are your friends. Maybe not the ones from America, but friends are friends. They will accept your flaws, despite how many you have_ , the thoughts rambled. _So stop being this girl you aren't and be who you use to be. And fill out that damn application before you second guess yourself._

"But I'm not ready for it."

"Ready for what?" Tadeka voiced, having Rei realize she spoke out loud. "For becoming a club member? You don't need to rush to-"

"No! I wanna join, Sensei!" she blurted rather loud, having a few other faculty members peeking from their own desks. Rei cleared her voice despite her embarrassed blush covering her cheeks. "I meant, I made myself promise to work for it til the end."

 _Or I won't accept it regardless of whomever does._

The teacher must have read her mind or just really good at guessing since he genuinely smiled - a smile that meant understandment and support on her decision.

* * *

Whether or not supporting the club was Sakura and her two friend's true objective, it had most definitely become so while they attend practice from the second level. Rei had a couple of moments of sitting out and hanging with them up there to explain the dynamics of volleyball [and to test her own knowledge about the sport], so she could see why the the trio fallen for the team so quickly.

The view was much more cooler and addictive, Rei having the ability to see everything. Like how certain team members of her had their quirks on the court that she would usually miss because her eyes would follow the ball instead. Kageyama and his antsy feet were one as he scuffled back and forth when not on the court, eerily similar to the little ginger's energy. Then she had caught Nishinoya's habit of sticking his tongue out when fully concentrated on his digs. And there was Tsukishima, one she barely ever pay attention too, who would actually try to match up blocks against Hinata's quick spikes. The hidden determination and frustration on his face amused Rei more than it should.

Rei was debating whether or not she should ever leave the second floor. Her answer was decided when asked by Kiyoko to assist with the next drill.

"Be right down," the blonde called back. She looked over at the other classmates, their books and snacks scattered around. They had no problem making themselves comfortable it appeared. Too bad the time was coming to an end. "This is the last drill, so you three might want to start backing up."

"Awww," Sakura moaned dramatically. "I don't want it to end!"

Rei crossed her arms. "Well, I have a life outside of practice, unlike you, Sakura." It was a teasing remark, one that flew so easily out of her mouth and she was glad Sakura took it that way highly due to the fact Rei used her first name, something Japanese people made a big deal about.

"Oh, Murata-chan!" she sprung from her seat, hugging the girl. "I didn't to know we were friends! Does that mean I can call you Rei-chan?"

Once freed from the choke hold, the temp manager coughed out. "You all could've called me by my first name. It's very common thing to do in America."

 _Friends or not_ , Rei left out. "So sure. Go right ahead. It would be easier for me since I have bad habit sticking to my customs."

And ending it there, Rei climbed down the ladder and joined Kiyokos' side. "Sorry. Had to clear something up with them."

Shimizu glanced upwards at the giggling trio above. "I'm glad you made more acquaintances."

At least the beauty could tell it was one sided, making Rei sigh. "As you can see, not much by choice. Although on a good note, might be the start of a volleyball fan club. But don't say anything yet. I don't want it getting to their heads," Rei whispered at the end, jabbing a thumb at two particular club members.

"Secret's safe with me."

Rei let a laugh out with Shimizu while they walked over to the court, readying themselves for the serves. It was the third years turn to collect while Rei deflect any on coming balls at the beauty. Rei's role wasn't necessarily sought but two sets of eyes were better than one when diving into a flurry of flying balls.

"How's everyone at home?"

And staying next to each other gave them both more time to banter like a couple of high school friends would.

"My father was busy with his job the past few days so I haven't talk to him much. Otherwise my mother, she keeps on asking when you are coming back over again."

A grin pressed on Rei. "So I already won your mother's affections. Now it's time for your dad, then boom. We can elope away together."

The third year shook her head playfully. "Not so fast there, Murata. You didn't forget that my eyes were on someone else?"

"Then I'll have to work twice as hard to make you look my way," the blonde joked. And as if life planned it, a stray ball was deflected away and off it's intended target marked on beauty's head thanks to Rei. "Oh! Look how well I protect!"

Kiyoko could only laugh and nudge away the blonde girl, unable to wit something back at their banter. "On a _serious_ note-"

"I thought we were being serious."

" _Rei_ ," Shimizu drawled, hushing the girl. "After prelims, when everything settles down, you should come over again."

The warmth behind those words had Rei smile and she even propped a thumbs up at the future invitation.

* * *

"Good night, Rei-chan!"

"See ya in class tomorrow," Rei waved at the retreating forms of her classmates before turning back on her heels. That night she only had the balls and carts to collect since it was Yamaguchi and Tsukishima turns to sweep the court floors.

Honestly, they just lost to a game of rock, papers, and scissors she suggested, and what made it worst was they lost against her _and_ Hinata. The fact bothered the hell out of the tall first year and it bemused Rei again like he had unintentionally done earlier. Rei had peeked over to the two sweepers, both Rei and Tsukishima making eye contact that split second. Her smile grew tenfold and the middle spiker frowned.

"Make sure it spotless or your _senpai_ will make you stay here all night!~"

The twitch in his brow sent Rei into a fit of chuckles, ones that were not held back as she rolled the cart into the closet. She wiped a tear away once she settled herself and moved the cart over some volleyball nets. The one wheel snagged on something and Rei caught the tangled rope twisting in the mechanism a little too late. If she left it like that, she was sure someone else would make a bigger mess of the thing. So Rei reached down to do the right thing yet with a miscalculated tug, everything unraveled.

The pole fell, knocking balls in the air and around the walls which caused a domino effect of nets collapsing on top the blonde and tangled her like a caught fish. And to top it off, other sports equipment crashed around, a simple black sheet finishing the chaos by gently floating over Rei's eyes and masking the mess she had caused.

She couldn't see anything but-

" _Fuck._ "

\- the destruction was there and Rei was in the middle of it.

"Are you alright, Rei-chan!?" Yamaguchi's voice muffled through the dark sheet, his shoes squeaking on the floorboards.

Rei groaned on the floor. "Just peachy."

"What happen here?" Kiyoko was next to the scene of the crime, worry hinted in her tone.

Then a condescending snicker came after, answering the third year. "One of our senpais thought it was time to rearrange the closet."

Oh, Tsukishima was lucky Rei was trapped under nets or he would've had a black eye - if she could reach the tall giraffe of a boy. And he had a brain and used it unlike his other teammates, distancing himself when Yamaguchi and Shimizu unravel the poor blonde, although his smile was still present. Yet by then she was freed, Rei had cooled down and Tsukishima was miles away, back to sweeping the court and avoiding.

"Now... I know how a fish feels," the second year plainly joked, slipping her foot outta the last loop of strings. Rei had asset the disaster zone once outta of it and her shoulders dropped in defeat at the sight of balls and equipment splayed all around. Gratefully the blonde wasn't left alone cleaning it up. Kiyoko stayed behind, collecting balls again and positioning the poles so they will not trap or possibly harm someone. The second year had it lucky that none of the metal stands landed anywhere near her but there was the chance that next time would not be so merciless.

"You sure you're alright?" Kiyoko double checked, eyeing the once trapped student.

"Yeah. Maybe a bruise will form for falling on my ass but I'm alive," nodded Rei before she turned their attention to the long black cloth in her hands. "Hey, what do you want me to do with- oh crap! I think I ripped it!" The distinct sound of thread tearing apart had confirm the girl's fears when she attempted to stretch it out and give it a look. Rei frantically bundled it up in a ball, wholly believing that will stop anymore damage.

Shimizu had giggled at her second years' struggle, then gesturing the blonde to hand it over. "I know how to sew so I can fix it up and bring back here once done. I'm sure they won't notice it missing too." The dust that covered most of it practically told the sheets story of negligence.

"What a life saver! Thanks, Shimizu!" Rei quickly passed it so she would no longer ruin the school's property anymore, wiping away the dust on her palms. Then she gaze at the organized closet, hands latched her hips proudly and a content smile etching on her mouth. "What would I ever do without you."

"Still be floundering around like a caught fish."

That time, Rei playfully pushed Kiyoko and her witty remarks away. "Ha ha, so funny. Now let's go get changed. I don't wanna make Shōyō wait any longer."

"I'm surprised Hinata can have patience."

"Only if doesn't involve me tossing balls for him during practice breaks," Rei countered. "And I'm sure if there was no time limit, he have me go for hours." She didn't even play the sport and swore she has her daily exercise with every tossing drill Hinata would beg the temp manager for. The blonde's shoulders could already feel the soreness settling in her muscles.

Kiyoko opened the changing rooms door and chuckled. "I did warn you about it."

"Yeah, yeah," Rei replied, shrugging her jacket off. "I'm sure suggesting me other drills was a _great_ way to warn me. You should know by now how oblivious I can be with things!" The third year beauty giggled some more as she slipped on her skirt and black tights.

"To be fair, I didn't know you too well before you subjected yourself for his drills," she explained.

Rei pulled her sweater vest over, puffing her cheeks after she popped her head through the vest hole. "Yeah, I was a complete bitch," the second year confessed, rubbing her arm uncomfortably and staring at her own bare toes. "I'm sorry for that, Shimizu."

The beauty placed a hand on her younger friend. "Key word; _was_." The blonde peeked up to see the usual smile on Kiyoko. "Don't apologize. You've change quite a bit since you started and that was enough to show you weren't as cold as your nickname."

Rei was both blushing and groaning by then. "Even the third years heard that? Gossip travels fast in this school!"

"It is a smaller unlike the city schools," Kiyoko replied. "But I was never one to believe rumors."

"Well, I don't care much about them either unless..."

" _Unless_?" Shimizu drawled, actually interested in what Rei stalled in sharing. She was a rather open girl around the third year so it made sense for the beauty to wonder why she stopped midway.

Because so, her cheeks adopted a red hue and the blonde quickly pulled up her mid thigh socks, murmuring with embarrassment. "Unless they involve me with the volleyball members... specifically two of them."

Kiyoko had her lips circle into an ' _o_ ', a dawn of realization falling over her face. "That's why those girls attended practice today."

"Huh? What?" the blinking blonde tilted her head, lost.

Giggles fell from the older student. "I guess you really are oblivious," Kiyoko joked, tapping on her shoes. "Given what you just said, I believe your acquaintances were more than observing the plays."

"You're saying they were watching me?" Shimizu nodded.

"More so, how you interacted with - if I could guess right - Tanaka and Nishinoya?"

 _Oh those sneaky little-_

"Vixens," she finished with instead. "No wonder they were so keen on coming to practice! How could I be so blind!?" Rei furiously ran her hands through her hair.

"You said it yourself, Miss Oblivious."

Rei pursed her lips. "Shimizu. There is a time and place for your sass."

Kiyoko simply smirked as she exited out the door, the Murata barely holding back her own when she trailed out as well.

* * *

Rei made it home a little later than usual, the blame on Hinata's stop by the coach's convenience store. He had waited ever so patiently for the second year so she awarded him the company and even bought the ginger his favorite protein bar. The pure happiness and joy which brimmed in his eyes when receiving it nearly made her ' _aww_ ' in the open. However, his grin had left her smiling as she entered her house.

"I'm home!"

Silence. So everyone had to be asleep. They all had early days before the student so it made sense. Rei grabbed her premade dinner dish from the fridge and thrown it in the microwave, the girl propping her elbows up on the counter and a yawn escaping her. Teal eyes then watched the digital clock count downwards, her ears barely registering the footsteps entering the kitchen.

"You're home later."

Rei's heart jumped, but thanks for unguarded moments in her day, she was capable composing herself and slowly face her grandmother, waving hello. "Took a stop on the way back with a friend."

"A friend?" her grandma inquired. "Is this friend a _guy_?"

As ladylike as Rei was, she groaned. What was with everyone and sticking their nose in her love life!? "Whether this friend of mine is a guy or not, I made it home and that's what matters." Then the resounding microwave beeps acted as the end on that conversation and Rei took out her meal, snagging a fork as she walked past her grandmother who thought otherwise.

"Rei-"

"I'll be in my room," the teenager nipped back, cutting the corner of the hallway to her room.

She shut her door and locked it for good measures, the building migraine instantly ruining her appetite. Rei rubbed her temples, tossed the food on her desk, and ended up lying down on her bed. It was the best plan of action until the headache receded.

Or so Rei assumed as her thoughts continued running rampant and the girl near begging on asking everyone why must they stick their noses into her business. Was it impossible for her to have male friends without everyone jumping to conclusions about a possible relationship? None of those problems raised in America, Rei compared. It may be because all her guys friends were not single. That might have helped.

A weak laugh had fallen outta Rei at the realization.

"God forbid you're friends with guys who aren't taken," she murmured, rolling on her back and eyeing her dinner plate. The main answer may have not been found in her chaotic thoughts, but some moment of clarity gave a bit of her hunger back and Rei hopped off her bed toward the food.

"I guess beggars can't be choosers," Rei blew out on her rice, munching into the lukewarm meal as her headache subsided just enough for the teenager to enjoy the dinner.

* * *

Days flew by and practices became more intense the closer Preliminaries closed in on Karasuno. Rei's weekends morphed into extra practices which made her coming home late more often than her grandma approved of, something that never originally bothered her in the past. It had to have been from Rei's attitude nights ago when Oba-chan confronted the granddaughter about whether her friend was male or not. Since no apologies were exchanged, the very thing Rei was hoping to get, their relationship was strained and Rei purposely avoided the old woman. Now her mother and grandmother pushed aside, that left only one family member she could rely and it had been her grandfather whom she barely seen since his ' _silly'_ behavior.

Actually thinking about it, Rei had seen her mother and Oba-chan more than the male resident combined. The old man seem fine in those short mornings before she ran off to school, but her Pop-pop had been going to sleep earlier [or as stated, Rei was returning home later after he settled for bed]. Maybe... his old age was kicking in? He was about nine years older than her wife, hitting good old seventies, an age Rei learned when she first moved in. That must have been the answer.

"Getting nervous, Rei-chan?"

"About...?" the blonde questioned, breaking away her thoughts and returning to the class break.

Tanaka looked up from the homework he was copying, smirking. "Preliminaries. Nervous?"

"Neh. Not yet," she shrugged. "Ask me again when we get there. It usually hits me on the actual day."

"Noted," and he returned his attention back onto her math-work.

Rei shook her head, watching his scratchy handwriting copy her own. It was awful and the girl couldn't help comment on it. "How do you even read that? It's so bad."

Without his partner in crime, Tanaka wasn't riled up so easily by her jab at his calligraphy and never took his eyes off the paper. Instead he remarked, "These notes are only for my eyes so it doesn't matter if isn't as pretty as your handwriting."

"Fine point there." A cheeky smirk quirked on his mouth from the win on the short debate and the blonde noticed the growing confidence. Rei quickly planned knocking it down a peg or two. "Hey, don't get too smug, Tanaka. It's bad enough your ego inflates when Nishinoya is around."

 _And vice versa._

The wing spiker, his smirk huge by now, made one last notation on his paper and gladly dropped his pencil, crossing his arms in accomplishment. "I have _no_ idea on what you are talking about, Rei-chan~"

Her plan was executed a moment too late.

"Of course you don't," the female rolled her eyes and pushed her bangs aside, reeling her mind back on the upcoming tournament. "Well then. If you don't know about it, I'm sure I can steal some of your confidence when Preliminaries start. You have plenty to spare." She even snagged her paper off his desk dramatically, proving her point.

Tanaka opened his mouth and what exited ensued were feminine giggles. Well Rei's point of view, coincidentally it had. The real source of the chuckles really escaped from the trio of girls across the room. Rei recognized them and thrown her stony expression at Sakura, Kimiko, and Amari.

"Hey. I've been noticing lately they stare at you a lot," Tanaka whispered, his hand covering his mouth as if they could read from across the classroom.

Rei portrayed ignorance and retreated her gaze onto the male. "Oh, really? I never realized." And she hoped he wouldn't remark her pink ears that burned hot. "So what were you gonna say?" the blonde pursued, switching the topic and faking a smile.

"Weren't those girls the same ones from yesterday during practice?" It failed and her frown twisted the smile upside down.

Habitually the wing spiker had a tendency to keep too himself in class, all blame on his delinquent appearance; the scary faces he made, the loud voice, and the shaved head yelled the stereotype. So the Murata was hanging onto that social habit and Tanaka will never catch onto the three girls who once in the past believed Rei was dating him. There was no need for his already imaginative mind gaining more stupid ideas all because of a false presumption.

"Yeah..."

"Well, why were they there?" he continued prying in his whispering tone.

" _You_ _know_ ," Rei said, as if th answer was right there. All it done was make him blink, evermore confused than before.

Fuck it.

Secrets, no matter how little, are more of a pain on keeping than controlling Tanaka and Nishinoya combined.

"Fine..." sighed the girl. "If I tell you, don't tell anyone else, okay?" The second year nodded furiously and gladly on the fact Rei had a secret _and_ she trusted him with it.

"To begin, I'm single by choice. I don't want to date anyone, like not anytime soon," Rei quietly began, stressing the message so it would get through his thick skull. Because if she didn't, what came next would maybe spark a crazy theory or notion inside the male. "They believed we were dating at one point because I let you copy my work." And cue the pink dusted on her cheeks despite herself had ran through that sentence over and over in her head.

 _Confessing it was way more embarrassing than I thought, that's why._

Teal eyes glanced over at Ryūnosuke and Rei could read his face that a brain was slowly processing the new information. Then eventually, the corner of his lips quirked up and the coy grin split nearly his face in two, the blonde's red flush reaching her neck.

Rei tried her best with a glare regarding the smug expression Tanaka wore. "But we did not date. _At all_. And _never_ will."

"Ouch, Rei-chan! So harsh!~" his teasing tone said despite the blunt words coming outta his female friend. Tanaka then started to rub his chin and cast his gaze out the window, watching other students run around. "A girlfriend would be nice."

Rei feigned a scoff at him, kicking the boy outta of his daydreaming. "Well, good luck with that. You scare girls away because of your face."

"Not Kiyoko-chan!" he argued, crossing his arms and waving a finger. "She enjoys my face."

"Shimizu told you this herself?" And cue a round brow reaching high pass her bangs.

Ryū shifted his eyes to his desk as the smallest ' _No_ ' fell from his mouth and made Rei sputtered in a fit of giggles.

"Aww, poor baby," Rei mocked, patting his cheek. "Maybe one day someone will."

"You're so mean, Rei-chan."

"Yeah, the girl who let's you copy her Statistic homework is _soooo_ mean." Tanaka's brilliant idea was sticking his tongue out and Rei snorted. "So mature."

He seem liked he was gonna fight her on that but his chance flew out the window when the teacher had return and their class resume back on schedule. All he did was playfully kick the back of her chair and Rei shook her to acknowledge his childlike response. _What should I do with him?_

Regardless of her thought, over time, Rei preferred this Tanaka, the one which attended class. He was more reserved, tolerable, and had a lower chance of being fired up over something he was passionate about. Don't get her wrong, the blonde didn't hate his much louder persona. Like said, she could endure hanging around him longer inside the school rooms. Most likely if she had not been capable of doing so, lending him her homework for his weaker subjects [or just all the subjects he was lazy on doing] would've never been done. Except there was a chance that the good act would've not caused the whole situation with Sakura and her friends.

Neh. Whatever happen happened and Rei wouldn't complain otherwise.

Until Nishinoya entered the rooms, riling up the spiker.

"And that's my cue to leave," the blonde announced seconds after the libero's appearance during lunch break.

"Aww, Rei-chan! Hangout with us!" Both of them whined.

 _No thank you.  
_

She scurried outta there, lunch and phone with her, off to who knew where. It was better anywhere but in her homeroom. She suggested herself of joining the female classmates, but with both club members in the same vicinity, Rei would freely pass on the torture of utter humiliation. Rei was indeed no masochist.

Maybe she should go bother the other second years, the ones she had no qualms with. That was a much better idea. Smiling, Rei ran over and peeked by their door, quickly noting neither of the three were around. They must have visited the school cafeteria store for the munchies. Guess it worked out in her favor in a way. The Murata did not know them too well, so her logic argued and soothed the growing disappointment.

Well then, how about her little first year?

Down the stairs and to the left, the second year found his room 1-1 and caught the ginger munching on his meal with classmates. He looked like he was having fun, chatting away and enjoying the break. Would she be impeding with his company? Or he not mind another joining in?

"Rei-nee-chan!" his boisterous tone broke through Rei's inner struggle, the little guy scuffling over to her. "What are you doing here?"

"It was a little crowded today in class so I though I could join ya," she smiled, raising her own lunch bag upwards, gesturing her intentions.

His eyes sparkled. "Of course! I'll pull up desk for you!"

"Thanks."

Rei easily sunk into the chair and waved to the younger students. Hinata was so kind to introduce them, naturally using the honorific. That caused some confusion among the three boys and Rei answered them while biting into her own sandwich.

"So you aren't his real sister?"

"No," she mumbled into a bite.

"And you're from America?'

"Yes."

"So he just calls you his older sister because...?"

Rei looked over at Shōyō who was scratching his head. "I believe because Rei-nee-chan said she always wanted a younger sibling?" He switched his gaze back at her, seeing if he remembered correctly.

"More specifically, a younger sister," she nodded. "But a little brother works just the same." He happily sported a cheeky smile from her words, the girl tousling his unruly locks at the smile. "Speaking of sisters, how is little Natsu?" Rei never met the girl, but Shōyō had shown a picture in his phone what she looked like and heard stories about the younger Hinata when they would walk home together.

"She's the same! Although lately she's been sleeping in Okaa-san's room because she watched a scary movie over the weekend. It's funny!"

Rei crossed her arms. "Be nice to her. I'm sure if you watched it, you'd be having nightmares too."

"No way! I'm brave unlike Natsu!" Puffing his chest as a show, but Rei rolled her eyes at the ruse.

"What a mean brother! Well, like a good nee-chan, I would let her sleep in my room," she stated. Then a grin popped up on her, leaning over to pinch his cheek. "Of course, you have the invitation as well."

On the dot, Hinata combust red, stuttering like a fool as his classmates nudged each other, laughing at his expense with the older girl. "R-Rei-nee-chan!"

" _What~?_ You make it too easy for me to tease you."

* * *

 _Six days left._

Was what a squeaky marker would have said if it could talked as it crossed another day off on Rei's calendar in her bedroom. Lingering on the date for Interhigh Prelims, the teenager seen it was starred and circled to remind Rei of the nerve wracking day to come. Her anxiety was near threw the roof now. Imagine how anxious she'll get when the actual tournament day was there.

"Deep breathes, Rei," she spoke to herself, buttoning her last button on her uniform. "Let's get through the week and become a member before jumping ahead of yourself." And her words helped, calming her jittery nerves. She slipped on her vest and walked down to the kitchen, smiling away at the sight of her grandfather.

"Morning, Pop-pop. Long time no see," she joked, sliding up next to him at the table. Her mother was absent as per usual and her Obaa-san was finishing up the breakfast, soon settling the omelet rice in front of them. Rei nodded rather than thanked her out loud, the stubborn girl still holding her grudge against the grandmother. No bother. She had the older man that morning.

"You got that right," the man smiled, grabbing his chopsticks. "Anything new with ya?"

Rei shrugged as she picked up her fork - the only fork in the house. She still had trouble with chopsticks to that date. "The games are getting closer and closer each day. And I keep on getting even more nervous."

"You'll be fine. You are a strong Murata, just like me!" he proudly stated. "And the way to get stronger than me is to eat all you breakfast!"

Rei snorted. "Pop-pop. I'm sixteen. That logic only works on a ten year old."

"Doesn't hurt to try!"

So positive for an old man.

Shaking her head, Rei deemed she should get eating before the food went cold. Everything was going well, her grandma joining in shortly on the other side of her husband and leaving the teenager alone. But it was short lived when Rei happen to look over, observing her grandfathers struggle with his utensils as he stabbed a part of the eggs. She may not use chopsticks, but Rei was sure jabbing chopsticks into rice and eggs were not the correct approach.

"Are you having trouble there?" she carefully asked, concern in her voice.

Her grandfather didn't have the moment to respond as her grandmother jumped in, handing him a spoon. "His motor controls aren't as sharp as they use to be."

"Hey, I'm only fifty-five!"

Rei titled her head. "Pop-pop. You're seventy."

"He meant he acts like he's fifty-five year old," her grandmother once again answered for him. Rei wanted to implored on why she was doing so except her grandmother changed the topic. "Rei. If you dwindle any longer, you might be late for school."

The girl glanced down at her cell out of habit. "Oh you're right," she pushed outta her seat and snagged her bag, completely side-tracked. "I'll probably be home late again." Her grandmother simply nodded, not further indulging on the words as she kept her attention on her husband.

The teenager had frowned as she slipped out house without a goodbye.

* * *

"Rei. You know that sheet you ripped last week?"

"Shhh!" the one questioned shush Kiyoko, swiftly hiding their faces behind a ball like it would help in any way. "What about it?"

Shimizu shook her head and gently took the ball from her hands. "It happened to be the old volleyball banner they used when Karasuno went to the Nationals."

Instead of elated happiness, Rei face dropped. "And I ruined it!"

Kiyoko shook her head again. "It's fine now. I patched it up."

"Oh! Where is it now?"

"I shown it to Tadeka-Sensei and he wanted it to get dry cleaned. Make it look brand new that way we can show it to the team the day before Prelims. He says it would definitely boost their morale," Shimizu explained.

"Not a bad idea," Rei agreed, then poking an elbow into her side. "Oh, you should give them a little good luck message too! That will surely fire up morale knowing you're rooting for them."

The third year bashfully scratched her cheek. "I'll think about it."

Rei pursed her mouth and blew raspberries at her as the blonde stole the ball back, waving it above Shimizu like a witch would with a wand. "Begone, shy Shimizu!"

Kiyoko jokingly rolled her eyes, snagging the 'magical' volleyball away. Before Rei thought about fighting for it back, the beauty aimed for the cart. It was all air, the volleyball swooshing right into the holder perfectly and Rei's jaw dropping.

Shimizu was beautiful and athletic. Wait no. Knowing where her grades stood, Rei corrected herself that the third year was also intelligent, marking her a triple threat in the high school world. Not wanting to admit it, the Murata was slightly jealous at all her pros. It was normal for people to, except she made sure to force those envious feelings aside. Kiyoko Shimizu was her good friend and Rei wasn't gonna have the jealous thoughts get the best of their relationship. The transfer student was blessed enough she had such a close friend in Karasuno, who can look pass her abrasive attitude.

"Have you ever played basketball before?' Rei wondered once out of her daze, moving along the outer part of the court with the third year.

"No - well, besides in class, I didn't play it for recreational purpose."

"Then wanna explain that perfect shot you just made!"

Kiyoko chuckled. "Years of practice, I would like to say."

Made sense. Despite the logic, Rei stuck her tongue out and more chuckles left the beauty even as they return their attention onto the practice. Due to the team diving drills, Rei was free from any stat-taking. And that meant she and the other manager could enjoy the show of how everyone dove for a ball. It was pretty funny, if you asked Rei, but there were plenty of concern moments with Hinata. The poor first year had a ways to go before digging like Daichi or rolling around like Nishinoya.

"Time for a short break!" Coach Ukai ordered, probably for Shōyō's safety.

"Osu!" nearly all the members yelled prior going where their water bottles sat.

Rei casually strolled on over to the ginger and nudged him discreetly. "You all good?" He turned away from his water and titled his head, perplexed at her words. Must be use to all that tumbling and plunging head first into floorboards. The blonde held a snort and patted him on the shoulder. "Never mind. Good job earlier."

Cue an enthusiastic glint in the shortie's eyes and a too big to be possible grin splitting his face in half. But it dropped from his face when Kageyama said otherwise.

"Only an idiot flops around on the floor like that."

"Hey!" Hinata furrowed his brows, challenging a hard glare at the broody setter.

Good news for the temp manager, Daichi was on top of it prior to it escalating. "Kageyama! Hinata!" They two didn't have to look when the captain had emitted a dark and scary aura in their direction. It immediately ceased the bickering and Rei felt relief. What would she have done without the third year?

"Phew, close call," Sugawara sighed next to her, practically expressing what she had thought.

"You could say that again."

He cheekily smiled. "Phew, close-"

She instantly smacked him in the arm. "Ha, hah. Very funny," Rei soon mocked, hands on her hips and a pointed look toward his grin. It didn't phase him one bit as he took a sip from his bottle.

"So, Rei," he said between swigs of water. "Are you officially part of the club now?"

" _Maybe_. Who's asking?" A round brow lifted, watching Sugawara wipe his chin.

"Just a couple of us," the setter gestured to himself and the other third years. "We haven't heard anything since you approached us about a week ago in the courtyard."

Has it already been a week? Time was moving by so fast toward the Interhigh Preliminaries Rei had to constantly revert to her rabbit themed calendar back at home for keeping track. Although days were running out, her decision was already predetermined when Tadeka-Sensei gave her the registration form. But no one knew that.

"I'm still weighting out the pros and cons of this club," her banter still carrying a light tone.

"Which one is winning?" Sugawara tilted his head, mildly interested.

Rei tapped her chin . "Mm... if it weren't for Shimizu, I probably would have thought about running as fast as I could."

Abruptly, Daichi's voice popped in behind the two, his small laughter catching Rei and the setter. "We'll need to thank Kiyoko for that."

"Thank me for what?"

The three conversationalists twisted their direction at the voice and there was Shimizu, wondering why Daichi said her name.

"Oh for reeling me here into staying with your charming personality," Rei then winked as she walked over, patting the beauty's shoulder. Kiyoko was slightly flustered, probably because of the open teasing in front of the other third years, but she managed a smile on her lips just before Coach Ukai announced the water break was over.

The guys fell into two teams on the court and easily slid into practice matches with each other. Kiyoko and Rei played as line referees as Ukai became the main ref up near the net. Unlike a regular referee where who would be silent, the man would yell out praises or, in Hinata's misfortune, mistakes. His words were encouraging the members to correct them as the game went on and regardless of who was the setter, they were neck and neck the whole time.

The same ball flew pass the temp managers face more times than she enjoyed, but she dealt with it and made sure mark down any notes in her tiny pad. Even as a line ref, Kiyoko and Rei had volleyball statistics to jot down. There were moments that Rei even would share the numbers, especially in the shortie's case.

"You have nine kills," she answered and the ginger whooped. " _But_ -," she stressed on, intervening on his little victory, "that was out of twenty-two hits, Shōyō." His joy deflated not a second later.

"Rei-nee-chan, I-!"

The butt of Rei's pencil eraser stopped him, poking him straight on the nose. "Don't nee-chan me. Get out there and redeem yourself."

That was enough encouragement to spark his hidden stamina and determination and the opposing team had deadpan their glares right at Rei who shrugged her shoulders without remorse.

 _Sorry not sorry._

Hinata had enough of a challenge with his height difference. They had the guardian deity and the giraffe first year against the ginger, so a little push wouldn't hurt on her side of the court. Kept things interesting, that's for sure.

Rei could see the effort increasing twice as much and the game progressed longer because of it. After five grueling games, Coach demanded them to break again, but around his small chalk board so he could discuss what needed fixing or what other strategies they could infuse in their style of playing. The blonde would usually ignore these moments, hide in the back, and daze off into nowhere, except new and improve Rei was there that night. She listened along, took her own side notes, and even ask Kiyoko questions if need be.

The Murata was serious about working for the club manager position. She couldn't just talk the talk. Rei had to walk it so she could feel worthy of standing beside such a dedicated team.

Dotting the period in her last sentence, they were dismissed for clean up and Rei applauded herself for paying attention through the whole thing. She was ready on collecting all the balls, but some team members remained behind, continuing to perfect their tosses and spikes.

"Nice, Hinata! That was incredible," Rei heard Sugawara compliment the first year.

Hinata hopped up and down on his feet, a huge grin on him. "That toss just now had a really great feeling to it!"

"Nice job!" Tanaka called out as he lined up for his turn. "Sugawara! I better get the same feeling too!" The third year simply jutted a thumbs up and Rei scurried outta the possible target zone with the volleyballs in hand, yet it was all a wasted effort when Daichi echoed in the gym.

"Hey! We've already stayed long enough behind!"

"'Kayyyyy!" the lagging members replied, finally going on and breaking down the nets and equipment.

In the midst of it, Rei caught Kiyoko running pass the entrance, dressed in her uniform and heading home. "Have a good night, Shimizu!" she waved awkwardly with more balls she could handle.

"Ah," Sugawara turned at the third year beauty who was waving back to Rei. "Shimizu~. Daichi says he's going to treat us to Nikuman. Would you like to come...?"

"Sorry... I have something to do," she apologized. Rei knew that something involved picking up a certain banner from the dry cleaners but she couldn't share that bit to the team members.

Sugawara didn't press any further and nodded. "Hmm. Take care!"

"Take care." And she was gone.

"Would you like to come?" the silver haired male then asked, stealing some of the sports balls from her arms as help.

Rei blinked and readjusted her grasp. "Go where?"

"To get Nikuman with us."

"Oh, are those the buns filled with the meat?!" Rei's eyes sparkled when Sugawara shook his head. "Yes of course!"

"Then go get changed. We'll finish up here."

"Okay!"

Excited like a two year old, the blonde manager hurried off onto the club room and slipped into her school clothing. It was record timing on her part and she thanked the Nikuman fervor she caught. America never had anything remotely close to the meat buns she would see all the time in television and anime shows and her mother never learned on how to prepare it either, so Rei suffered without ever trying it.

But now, being around the culture [although the recipe originated from China], Rei actually got a chance! She merrily skipped outside and made it over to the gym doors Daichi was locking up, her grin bigger than ever.

"Someone's excited."

Still smiling, Rei expressed, "You don't understand. In America, at least where I lived, the closest thing to Japanese food was a dinky old restaurant that served sushi."

Daichi chuckled. "Well, then. We need to fix that, huh?"

"Up too it!" Rei ushered him onward, beginning to make her way out toward the school gates.

"Hold up, Rei. Still waiting for the rest." Rei stopped mid step and nervously laughed. She got a head of herself and almost forgot she wasn't the only one being treated, a blush on her cheeks. It was not long for everyone else to join, excluding Tsukishima and Yamaguchi who passed on the offer. Oh well, more for Rei or so she hoped.

The trek was a bit of a walk, so while they traveled, everyone had been bantering on about the tournaments and school and other life stuff. Rei wasn't one to converse unless approached and the blonde kept to herself. She was more keen on about getting her hands on the meat buns really badly anyways.

Then it hit Rei that she was actually spending time outside of club practice with her friends. Weeks ago, the girl that first entered Karasuno would be doubting the scenario Rei was in now. It was crazy how her mind change, how she let the club worm their way into her heart. It took time of course albeit the team was just as stubborn as the blonde and won out against her spitefulness towards the move.

"Rei-chan never had Nikuman?" Tanaka bellowed, flabbergasted and gaining Rei's blinking gaze. "Aren't you half Japanese?"

Rei fold her arms, rolling her teal eyes. "Duh. I'm just more in tune with my American side."

"And there was no place that sold it? Or you never tried to make it?" Nishinoya was next to ask, wholly intrigued as well.

"I'm a terrible cook," she admitted, rubbing her arm bashfully. "And I lived in a town, not a city. So ethnic food was harder to find unless you go out of the way for it."

"Rei-nee-chan! Where did you live in America?"

The Murata was rather astonished at the specific question, but really more so herself for never sharing such facts about her American life with them. However it made perfect sense. Rei never really wanted to talk about it. If she had, it brought up her mother in the conversation and she desired on having nothing to do with the woman.

But it was her friends she was talking with. As long as she steered the conversation away from the older Murata, everything should be fine.

"I'm from the East Coast," Rei vaguely shared.

Ryū pressed. "Okay. What part of the east coast?"

"North."

"From the big apple!?" Hinata jumped in front of her, his childlike aura spreading off him like wildfire.

"Nope," she snorted. "Remember; from a town, not city."

Hinata pursed his lips as they continued along the trail. The guesses became a game and Rei couldn't help laugh as the more involved they got with it. Kageyama had correctly said it once but the blonde played them, saying no to Pennsylvania and inwardly giggling at their growing investigation.

"She said its northeast so it has to be Maine."

"But Rei also said its not the very top of the map," Asahi reminded, showing off his phone of the North American map. "Maybe New Jersey?"

"Nope!~" she repeated, well entertained.

Nishinoya grabbed the phone from the third year and called out, "Connecticut! That has to be it!" Rei shook her head and he groaned.

"But you're getting warmer," Rei lied, flipping their persistence on high. It was all too entertaining and slightly intriguing that she could hear them say the states in English with their foreign accents. They sounded like tourists she would interact with whenever they would visit the east coast shore in the summers with her friends. No matter where, the beaches were always fun, her mind mused. Maybe when it would get warmer out, she'll get the opportunity to visit a Japanese beach. And maybe she could go with her new friends; the club members. They could even play beach volleyball if they wanted.

"Earth to Rei-chan!"

"Huh?" she snapped out of her musings.

Asahi sweetly smiled. "You were thinking of your home."

Rei was nodding, but she then changed the topic on to her previous mulling. "Are there any close beaches here?"

"Probably not even a thirty minute walk from school," Sugawara informed. "But it's a little cold in season to swim."

" _Psh_. I wasn't thinking now..." Rei rolled her vest's seam in her fingers, a little nervous. "I was wondering... when summer break comes, we could go all together. To the beach." Her suggestion had everyone stop, and felt an overwhelming fear she offer something stupid. Maybe none of them liked the ocean or they couldn't swim or there was something that made them think otherwise than wanting to visit the beach.

Rei's anxiety was rising under their unwavering gazes and if lasted any longer she would have excused herself from the Nikuman adventure and ran home.

"That sounds..." Daichi began breaking the silent looks.

" _AWESOME_!" Hinata, Nishinoya, and Tanaka magically exclaimed simultaneously.

The three second years, Ennoshita and his group, were nodding in agreement, excited just as much as the three who yelled their enthusiasm.

All the worry melted away off Rei and she continued to ramble on how her beaches were pretty fun, how crowded they got, and there was either football or volleyball being played in the sand. That sparked more excitement, the mention of their sport, and the guys were chiming in with her rambles. From all the rambunctious conversations going on, they made it to the small store and Daichi got their treats, handing Rei one in a napkin.

Like gentleman, no one dug in their own meat buns until Rei took her first bite, the dough and fresh season meat melting on her tongue. _Oh my god, so good!_ She didn't voice her squealing opinion, but her small smile and the red blush indicated her great liking for the treat.

"Here. Have another."

Daichi gave up one of his three and passed it over to Rei. "Ah! Thanks!" She inhaled it the second she finished her first one. "These are great. I wish my Obaa-chan would make these!" Only if she wasn't having fight with the old lady, she would recommended it to her grandmother. The thought sullen her expression and surprisingly, it was caught by the loudmouth duos.

"You alright, Rei-chan?" Nishinoya swallowed his last bun.

"Yeah. It just I remembered something... at home."

Tanaka was mumbling through his bite, but she could read his concern in his eyes. "Well, it doesn't sound like a good something. Care to share?"

Rei scrunched her nose, a little off the two loudmouths were trying on consoling whatever was bothering her. Of course, they only could do so much if she locked them out of her problems. "It's stupid," was all she mumbled, vague as ever.

"Obviously not to you."

Nishinoya nodded to Tanaka's words. "Maybe we could help!"

Rei sighed. The cat was outta the bag, so they possibly could help. They are her friends and friends are usually good at advice. "Just a stupid disagreement I had with my Oba-chan." The two silently nodded, urging her to go on. And she did. "Lately I've been getting home way past usual time and she wondered if a boy was holding me up."

"Is it because of me again?" Tanaka pointed at himself. Nishinoya blinked and tilted his head, lost at the random guess his friend made.

Rei ignored him and waved her hand, passing off the words Tanaka asked. "No. It was Hinata this time. I took longer because we stopped at a store real quick. But that's not the real problem." She winced at what she said next. "I snapped back at my grandma."

That fact left a sour taste in her mouth and Rei furrowed her brows. Her grandmother was maybe a little nosy, but she was just doting on her only grandchildren's safety, not drilling in for high school gossip like her classmates. She was old school and knew boys tend to aim for one thing with girls in Rei's age. But this was Hinata and that was most likely the cause that made her snap. Regardless, no excuse will allow such rude behavior, let alone, any back talk to an elder.

"Then just apologize."

" _What_?"

Tanaka repeated. "Just apologize to your grandma. I'm sure she'll understand."

Rei frowned. "You make it sound so..."

"Simple? Because it is," Tanaka shrugged. "I may not live my grandparents but my sister is just as annoying so we get into fights all the time. But in the end, we always make up and forgive each other because we're family."

 _Family_. What a nice word. And she could have one too if she pushed away her stubborn attitude and pride and just apologize. She was sure that she could become a better person and that will have her grandma apologize in turn. Logically, it was totally normal to argue with family members so it would be common to make up and move along with forgiveness.

"Okay. _Fine_ ," Rei agreed albeit reluctantly. Then she proceeded to poke him in the chest. "Since when are you so good with solving other people's problems. Usually it's the other way around, copying my answers for the homework."

"It's a gift and a curse from the gods," he clapped his palms together like a Buddha prayer.

Rei snorted. "Yeah, okay."

Nishinoya, who was silent near the beginning of the issue, eventually returned although his confusion was still apparent. "Why would you think it was your fault, Ryū?"

"Some girls in our class thinks Rei-chan and I are dating."

Rei crossed her arms in an 'x' at the explanation. "Wrong there. They thought we _were_ dating, but now they say I have a crush on Nishinoya," Rei corrected, shaking her head. "You don't listen well, do ya?" She smirked, the second year frowning at her joke and the blonde allowing a few chuckles from the reaction.

"Rei-chan has a crush on _me_?"

All giggles ceased when Rei realized the amount she shared out loud to the libero, her mind repeating ' _crap_ ' over and over. She dared herself to look down at him, but a small part of avoided all eye contact as that godforsaken blush rose on her face. Instead she glared at Tanaka who had the biggest grin on his face.

"You said it, not me!" he defended.

There was another reason why she hated secrets. She sucked at keeping them.

"Rei-chan. I'm flattered!" His voice boomed, an arm hooking around her shoulders. For some odd thing, her neck was hot and Rei had become more scarlet than ever, stuttering against his grasp.

"N-no! You got it wrong!" Her own tone caught some of the other club members and their curious eyes were not missed. She stuttered more due to it. "I-it was a r-rumor! Not fact!"

Ryū was an ass and played along, patting the two on the back. "You go, Nishinoya! You nailed yourself a good one!"

Oh he was dead to Rei.

"What is this? Confessing before the big games?" Sugawara joked, fast at noting the feelings were all null.

"You're not helping!" she hissed as the Murata scrambled outta the libero's arm and red as a tomato. "I'm going to kill you both!"

And ensue the chasing, the profanity she yelled until the store clerk scolded them for creating such a ruckus. Daichi bowed in apology and luckily they were let go, everyone saying their good byes for the night. Rei was already halfway up her path before anyone noticed, the girl grumbling in frustration.

"Rei-nee-chan!"

"Rei-chan!"

Two voices were caught and Rei stumbled in her fast steps to a slower pace. She gazed back, the usual first year on his bike rolling up her one side, but a new face, one she did not want to see right then, was plastered to her other side, grinning like a fool.

"Nishinoya-"

"You can call me Yū, Rei-chan!"

She rubbed her temples. "We aren't dating." That didn't stop his smile. "Why are you following us?" She gestured to Shōyō as well, lips thin in a line.

"I should walk you home."

"But Hinata does that. And you don't live this way..."

"We kind of do," Tanaka own tone popped up from behind. When did he get there? "We just split off earlier than Hinata does with you." His smile then spread on him. "What's wrong with being walked home by your _boyfriend_ anyways?"

Her eye twitched. "Stop giving him ideas! We aren't dating!"

"Not yet~" he said in a singsong voice.

"You really want your death wish, huh?" It was like the gods heard her threat and an ambulance flew pass them on the street, striking the wing spiker with some fear. "Look. Your ride is here," she joked although it helped her shutting up the peanut gallery in the back.

Okay. It was time for the libero. "I like you Nishinoya, but as a friend. Okay? What you heard was a rumor these girls in my class made up. They assumed many things; you liking me and vice versa. That's how it ended up."

His face dropped a little and it made Rei regret it, but she had to create boundaries with him. She could not let him go on with the rumors and would be lying to him anyways. He could end up more heartbroken in the end. "I'm sorry."

The temp manager frowned as he glued his eyes to the ground, many emotions crossing his face. She went to consolidate him, place a hand on his shoulder and say he'll find someone better, but his gaze pierced back into her own, just as determined on the court. "I'll make you like me!"

" _Phfft_. Good luck with that," her sarcasm dripped from her mouth. She had no need for a boyfriend and he was just a lot of energy for her to handle. It wouldn't work. "Save your time, Nishinoya. There are plenty of other cute girls in school."

"But none of them are half American!" Tanaka returned, rooting on his friend.

Hinata joined too, a little red on his face. "You're cute too, Rei-nee-chan."

"Give yourself more credit!" Nishinoya laughed, elbowing her in the side playfully. Oddly, she blushed from the gesture and waved him off.

"Guys. I wasn't fishing for compliments!" she had huffed, ears red and her cheeks puffed up in a pout as she pointed at Yū. "And you didn't show any inclination towards me until this rumor was mention! There is no need to humor yourself for my well being!"

The second year female eventually had enough of the topic and stomped off, ignoring all three of them with her hands clasping her ears shut. "I'm not listening!" she would occasionally yell till she was out of earshot. Not bothering to look back, she made her way down the street quicker. It wasn't long for her to reach the split off where her and Hinata would leave each other, and she would've waited if she had not seen the red and blue lights reflecting up her pathway. Curiosity rubbed inside her and she peeked along her walk, sometime realizing the emergency vehicles were parked right in front of her home.

 _Oh no._

Rei bolted straight toward the house, reaching the police tape and ducking under it without a single thought. She was grabbed by a fellow policeman, the man pulling forcibly back away from the gate as the paramedics rolled someone in a stretcher. The night made it hard to figure out right away, but thanks to the red and blue highlights, she made out it was he grandfather, her Pop-pop, who was strapped down in transport with a bleeding head wound.

"Pop-pop!?" she loudly expressed, struggling against the policeman said grasp. There was no response as he passed by. Panic erupted inside her, Rei kicking and yelling, afraid and bewildered in the chaotic scene outside of her home. She could hear the clinking of handcuffs snapping on her one wrist and before the other could clasp the other behind her back, her grandmother stepped in.

"That's my granddaughter! She lives here!"

She was freed, but her concern was high even in the arms of her grandma. "Oba-chan! What's going on!?"

Instead of an answer, the woman pulled her along and sat her down on the front steps.

"Stay here. I have to talk to the police."

"Was he attacked?"

Still no answer.

 _Why_? Why was she not telling her anything?

Shaken up, Rei breathed heavily in her seat and rubbed her hands together in hopes of calming down. It did little to nothing, the jitters running their course through the blonde. Soon a police officer scurried out of the house, leaving the front door open and Rei looked back from him, teal eyes widening at the crime scene.

The stairwell that tucked up against the hallway had some split wood railings and smeared blood along the wall and steps. At the very bottom, a large pool of blood settled on the floor and the sight had Rei's heart drop in her stomach. Was her grandfather attacked on the stairwell and a fight ensued? Was all that blood from him or that intruder? Her face paled at the thought.

A loud ambulance then honked its horn and sirens, knocking Rei quickly out of the inner turmoil. It kicked up dust at the back end in it's rush and a few police cars followed up, leaving behind a distressed high school girl with more questions than answers in her lifetime.

* * *

 **Whoa Nelly! 14,000+ words for chapter ten! Go big or go home huh?!  
**

Sorry not sorry for such a long chapter! I some things to open up and loose ends to cover before the following chapter! Also I wanted you as readers see where Rei stands with some members of the club! She had befriended some but never really approached others yet. I do try to keep in mind those personalities she could clash with hence why she never really interacted with every member. Gotta keep it realistic... in a fanfic - oh the irony!~

((Happy holidays again to you! I will most likely miss updating around those times so Ill get it outta the way!))

Now to my shoutouts! (those underlined were there in the first shoutout and i wanted you feel a little more appreciated)

 **SHOUT OUTS TO:** _60suns, AJPJweallluvJJ, AokagaSwag, Areil408, Artist Magician, ayyyrahh, bibahhh, bloodplus103, bluevolleyball, , Booklover320, byakugone, chibi-no-baka, chouko.m, crkossi, darkpercy5, Death By Potato, DreamingofReading, EthisEmina, featherheart4248, Forbiddentofly, Forgottenpast22, Futago no Akuma Shimai, HalfwayParanoid, horseluvr888, ILoveRebornNarutoKProject, 98, ITriedToThinkOfAName, __isikovaelena98,_ _Jesmel, jacksonwang, KakenukeroHero, Kanzaki Mizuki, katiesgotagun, Kida Night, kimikokimono, koreanlover21873, ladyparty123, loboprincesa1919, Lotus Lau, LunaAnneCeleste, midnightstorm111, __MarvelGeek13, Mikachoco, MourningMonday, MusicWritesLife, NoSirSirington, OddSenjuOut, OtakuWhovian, Peaceful Watcher Soul, phoebus1991, Pookie Boo, Procrastinatingismyforte, QQQQQ, Random Fox Grrl, RandomMe66, ReaderOfInfinitePossibilities, Riomi-senpai, Shabondy, Shinonome Haruhi, SHSLOrangeJuice, skies-the-limit, skydragon7, SmartPickel, SUPAfast JeLLyFisH, supdude849, Sylvr Tyz, TheCrazyNekoLady, Tingara Mingara, Viet Devil, WantToBeADog, xOphiuchusx, xPiratePatchx, xXxKawaiiAngelxX, YumiKitten, _**and** _Zaraki Hariko_ **for adding my story to your favorites!  
**

 **SHOUT OUTS TO:** 60suns, AkusaFatechan, AokagaSwag, ArchimedesAckermann, AmandaPlease019, AnimeBestie, ashinine, Ava Nova, ayyyrahh,  BenlinnSennir, bloodplus103, , byakugone, Cartwheellou, Chaotic Koi, chouko.m, crazyslots, crkossi, DarkIs4EverInLight, darkpercy5, Death By Potato, EmeraldStar642, Esme-chan12, EvaWinters, FallenArcAngel16, fghjkjhgfdfghjhgf, Forbiddentofly, Forgetful Insanity, Futago no Akuma Shimai, GeniusPineapple, Gin no Kaze, gOthiCkUrOcHo69, HanazawaRyuki, heyitsthatgurl, hokshi, IceChelle, iciclefangAJ, iPrettyPrincess, Iridescent Satire, 98, ivysaurusrex, jacksonwan, Jaxmyne, jullan898, JustGoCrazy, justme2134, Kadinbear, KakenukeroHero, Kanzaki Mizuki, katiesgotagun, Kida Night, kimikokimono, KisaragiMaru, Kiyoshi Kozue, koreanlover21873, KozakuraPyon, ladyparty123, Left-to-die, LegitimateLostGirl, LemurTurtle, LilKatez94, loboprincesa1919, LoStInIlLuSiOn, LynnnSmith, Lynxkitten, MarchEclipse, Matsuri Hikari, mcgonagiggles, MidnightJynx1813, midnightstorm111, Mikachoco, Miss.V Potter, navybluebookworm, Noone190, NoSirSirington, Not-Gonna-Update, OddSenjuOut, OtakuWhovian, Peaceful Watcher Soul, Peter the Otaku, Pookie Boo, Procrastinatingismyforte, PurplePineapple56, QQQQQ, Random Fox Grrl, randomindividual467, ReaderOfInfinitePossibilities, Riomi-senpai, S. Rune, sakuraddiction, Saskicheez, Shattermirror, Shinonome Haruhi, SHSLOrangeJuice, silent-1-piano, sillyhappyperson, Sirana, slayer of the wind, SmartPickel, sobasicallyme, SongsofSiren, SophieNewman, spuddymuffin, StoryMaker1504, StressedButWellDressed, supdude849, Sylvr Tyz, synismysin, tangled-in-a-mess, the prince of fanfiction, TheLoneAce, ThisBeJessie, Tingara Mingara, UltraAsterous, unknownher, Untrustedwithscissors, valxra, Vamp-Girl27, Vellmes, Viet Devil, virkelighetsflukt, Waltzing Shadow, WantToBeADog, WhispersOfWings, xOphiuchusx, xXxKawaiiAngelxXx, yukishiroma, YumiKitten, Zaraki Hariko, **and** ZoroKoi **for adding my story to your alerts list!**

 **REVIEW RESPONSES:**

 **kimikokimono** : tbh I saw your name and used it lol. thanks friennnnd!

 **the prince of fanfiction** : Damn. I dunno how I would function without a computer/laptop. I go crazy without my ipad at work! Ahaha! Oh oh awesome! I do good with writing yis! Maybe you won't mind this chapter's style of writing? Let me know! I don't exactly have a style down pat so I'm still searching and practicing! And here is more shipping for ya! But Rei no like. She wants to be forever alone! Pshh like I'll allow that! Oh boy do I have expectations with the Prelim chapters now. I'm a little nervous tbh! Keep your expectations low just in case! Haha!

 **AsukaFateChan** : It did get really repetitive and i apologize! I was trying to attempt some different writing style and failed. Ahaha. I always forget in writing that _less is more_! But on a good note, if you liked interactions, this chapter had more so I do think you'll emjoy it more! And I'm happy you can related a bit to Rei with her guilt with tiny things. I'm quite the opposite. I just look the other way and don't care what others see or thin. That is something Rei is trying her best to stop doing, esp. with comparing herself with Kiyoko. She'll get out of the habit soon! I promise!

 **Yo, you all rock for adding myself or the story to your alerts/favorites. I do see you - each and everyone of you! Don't be afraid to talk to me! I only had two people so far that reached out to me! I love making internet friends! Especially in fandoms I adore as well! Give the tumblr a whirl! Again, thanks!  
**

\- **motorsandcandies**

* * *

 **Next Chapter:** Secrets \- Rei hates them. She never understood why people keep things hidden, especially when they are uncovered, the secret could possibly split a family apart.

 **Stay Tuned!~**


	11. Secrets

**Chapter 11**

Secrets

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything Haikyū! related. I only own the story written here on this website and the original characters associated in the timeline.**

* * *

The usual pungent scents of unidentifiable medical cleaners invaded Rei's nose the very minute the teenager step foot into the hospital. Then her sights caught the dab grey color of the the walls, that one crying kid, and those few small televisions which always remained on the same news channel. Rei couldn't help observe the sights and smells were eerily similar to the ones in the America but with the exception that everything was written in Japanese.

Otherwise the ticking analog clock hanging on a singular structural pillar, the uncomfortable chair she was impatiently waiting in, and the colorless, plain walls were all doing the same on her; never failing on throwing a bucket of ice, cold water over her already dampened spirits. It was bad enough her fast heartbeat never had a chance to rest, even after she gotten an explanation on what the hell happened:

 _"He fell down the stairs,"_ her grandmother would finally share when she drove over to the hospital.

For all things Rei guessed while sitting on her house steps, it was the least menacing reason.

And the huge relief had immediately washed over her from it.

There was no thief - no physical assault on her old Pop-pop. Just a misplaced step and a tumble. Yet if it were not for the all the blood she witness, Rei would've tried for a lighthearted banter with his wife. The old woman expression was wrinkled with worrisome in the cramped chair next to the teenager. Even with the years of practice masking her emotion - despite the older Murata tried her best to keep her composure, the blonde still caught the flash of distress in the woman's eyes.

The look had Rei's Nikuman filled-stomach churn along with the hope she struggled holding onto. If her grandmother, who was usually well reserved and stoic, doubted the situation's possible outcome, what teenager wouldn't assume the worst?

Rei exasperatedly ran her hands through her bangs and hair, the tousle blonde strands out of the usual up do. However, the young girl had no time switching out of her uniform and received not so subtle stares when she first entered the building.

But that was the least of her worries.

Her grandfather was in critical condition. He was rushed in off in the emergency room shortly when both relatives arrived. The nasty gash on his head was in need of stitches, Rei learned, except that wasn't the main problem.

He _stopped_ breathing.

Everything inside of Rei froze as they were informed about the new development by the receptionist when checking in. The workers voices had meshed together incoherently, their forms became blurry blobs, and the girls face paled when her heart plummeted in her chest.

There was no way he was going die tonight from a simple fall. He was suppose to be strong, just like he gloated earlier in the morning at breakfast! He should have gotten right back up... _right_?

Well, if that was the case, Rei wouldn't have been stuck in a goddamn waiting room in a goddamn hospital, the growing apprehension causing her to imagine all the terrible outcomes. How could the sixteen year old fool herself into such positivism. Life's logic always won against her hopeful emotions - never the other way around.

But maybe just once... life could go her way?

The whites of her knuckles were visibly squeezing the school bag she brought, teal eyes threatening to spill tears as Rei begged for it, begged desperately for some news about her grandfather was okay or breathing or _alive_ -

"Murata-san."

It was not exactly directed at the blonde, but sharing the last name had old and young relatives switch their attentions onto a female doctor, breaking Rei out of her crumbling psyche.

The woman had no emotion across her slender face, just the stoic expression all doctors were well known for mastering in their profession and Rei hated that she could not find a single line that lean towards either a positive or negative update.

And in her investigation, it did not help when the woman peered back at her clipboard in hand, the overbearing silence eating at the sixteen year old inside. Rei was sure along with their expressions, or lack there of, doctors also had a terrible habit for inflicting anticipating torture on their patient's love ones by creating such suspense.

"Murata Ren-"

Pause.

"Is stable."

Cue a sudden deep breath instantly slipping from Rei's lips, one the blonde had no clue she had held onto until her lungs burned at the fresh air of oxygen her poor heart yearned for. Tears that were near falling were wiped away on the back of her sleeve and a smile, albeit weak, blessed the older Murata at her side.

"He's now resting," she informed, peeking at the watch on her wrist. "But you both have time and may see him. Would you like too?" Rei quickly nodded hard enough for them both, nearly giving herself whiplash. "Follow me then." And on her heels, the doctor spun around, the Muratas in suite when passing through the automatic doors.

As they were reaching near midnight, the hospital bustled just as much as if it was the middle of the day. People were pushed around on stretchers, nurses behind desks were typing away on their computers, and others were assisting the doctors with patients. It was way too hectic for Rei to keep up, her frazzled brain having enough trouble with the main focus at hand.

They had two flights on the elevator and a left turn around a corner before they reached the room. The doctor then pushed onward, the door swinging open and Rei running pass the woman to the occupied bed inside.

"Pop-pop..." she gave a shaky smile, her vision becoming bleary even when setting her sights on her sleeping and alive grandfather.

Over his brow was neatly dressed with gauzes and the role wrapped around his head, securing the newly patched up wound underneath it all. He had some slight discoloration near the side of his cheekbone and chin, Rei sure the bruises will look awful once settling on him. And there was more butterfly tape than the man's left self and it littered a particular area at the end of his eyebrow, the one further away from the girls view. Upon closer inspection, Rei thankfully sigh that all that tape was for the small abrasions and cuts he must have obtained from his fall.

Her glance then trailed to his busted lip and Rei visibly relaxed when seeing him breathe out of his mouth. The heart monitor that beeped from the corner of his bedside was proof enough her grandfather was still in the world of living, yet seeing the actual evidence coming from the injured man himself was what really calmed the blonde down from her previous trepidation.

He's okay. He's breathing. He is-

" _Alive_ ," Rei choked on a happy sob and brought the back of her hand to her mouth as another escaped her. "He's alive." Then watery, blue-green eyes finally broke through the dam Rei tried so hard keeping up and traces ran down her cheeks like tiny rivers, alleviating all that bottled up fear and stress the young blonde was feeling up until that very moment.

"Yes, he is alive," her grandmothers' soft voice reiterated. Rei blinked her gaze back on the old woman who stood a foot away, her arms out stretched and waiting. Regardless of the strained relationship they have between each other recently, the teenager fell into the old Murata's embrace and relished the inviting warmth which spread through her body.

The consoling hushes and gentle patting helped steady her heart and mind, the stream of tears eventually ending their solace. Rei was entirely grateful for her grandmothers support that evening. If she was stuck with only her mother in the predicament, Rei knew she be alone, lost and afraid. It had Rei appreciate the older relative, the very one who Rei remembered she was a complete brat too days ago.

The guilt ate away once again when she realized how much of an inconsiderate granddaughter she has been up to this point and quickly broke away from the hug, apologetically gazing into her grandmothers eyes.

"Obaa-chan," she mumbled, immediately looking away, afraid of the possible rejection. However, even with the fear crawling up Rei, she rambled on. "I'm s-sorry for my attitude the pass week. I knew you were just looking out for me and I still acted like a child. I should've apologize earlier and I didn't so I understand if you are angry with me or don't-"

"Rei," the Murata woman interjected, causing her to flinch down between the two of them. The named wanted to look anywhere but at her grandmother, avoiding what disapproving expression Rei could witness. Receiving any rejection would devastate the poor teenager after the episode her grandfather had with a near death experience.

However the older Murata wasn't having it and tucked a finger under Rei's chin, forcing the young granddaughter in her line of vision. But Rei snapped her eyes shut, thick round brows pinching her forehead and a deep frown placating her lips.

"Look at me, Rei."

The austere tone instinctively had her teal gaze open albeit hesitancy was there. She braced herself expectations on seeing a disappointing scowl or grim frown - anything which would've verified her presumption.

Except neither of them were found.

An overwhelming sensation of compassion glowed like fire with her grandmother's smile and Rei barely grasp she was brought into another hug until tenderness spoke right next to her ear.

"I was never angry with you," she squeezed a little more in the embrace to signify the truth in her statement. "If anything, I should be apologizing for prying."

Quickly disagreeing to it, Rei slipped outta her grandmother, shaking her head. "No! You were just doing your job as a protective grandma and I totally jumped to conclusions! You have nothing to be sorry about!"

Rei had really meant it too, waving her hands against it all. Yeah, maybe originally the teenager wanted an apology too, but thanks for her friend's advice and the passing time, her agitation cleared and Rei seen the misread intentions.

She was in the wrong - not the grandmother.

But the old woman insisted.

"Stop being stubborn, child," she then pinched her thumb and forefinger together on Rei's cheek, pulling as the old lady added, "I'm the adult yet I never confronted you. I'm just as guilty as you are."

As the blonde's arms flailed around here and there, mumbled whines escaped Rei until she was successful in prying her abused face away and rubbing the overstretched skin. Damn old people and their pinching.

"Okay, fine..." Rei grumbled in her pout, slightly embarrassed that her face was just manhandled seconds ago. Good thing they were behind closed doors.

The grandmother chuckled at it, the laugh soft and lifting the dark atmosphere the room originally cast. Rei couldn't keep back her own light laugh and the two of them settled into familiarity, as if no problems were ever there to begin with.

* * *

A half an hour ticked by and Rei was nodding off in the visitor chairs while her grandmother reminisced the times with her husband. The stories she shared were ones which talked about her grandfather in a positive light.

"He was a bit of a troublemaker," Rei could imagine that, "and would always end up with more wounds than I could have keep count. But regardless of how many times he fell, how many times he got hurt and no matter how badly-

"Ren would get back up and laugh it off," she looked at Rei whom blinked away the sleep in her eyes. The old woman smiled. "He might be taking his sweet time this round, but he hasn't changed."

Rei could imagine it too; her grandfather opening his eyes and that playfulness spreading across his face before a hearty laugh would bark out of him, maybe even a joke or two as well. But as she stated, the blonde read between her words and rubbed her face, mumbling. "But I want to be here when he wakes up, Obaa-chan."

"I understand, however your own sleep is just as important. And so is your education," Rei grimaced, side glancing her school bag on the floor next to her chair's leg. "But, given the time and what you've went through, having one day off shouldn't hurt too much."

Rei opened her mouth just as the patient's entrance door clicked open, the words 'thank you' swallowed down when both pairs of curious eyes glanced behind each other at the third visitor.

Rei's smile fallen from her lips.

"Oh, you two are still here?" Rei's mother genuinely asked before closing the exit behind her.

Rei furrowed her brows. "Yeah," she then made it obvious with her glance up at the clock, the hands reading thirty-one minutes after midnight. _And you just got here,_ Rei narrowed her eyes at her tardy parent.

"Ah. Work held you up, Kanna?" the grandparent warmly asked. It was a wonder to Rei how the woman wasn't disappointed at her own daughter for what time she finally arrived. For all she could have known, her father could've been dead and in one of the body bags, sitting there and waiting for Kanna to ID the body.

Rei seen her mother nod, but her practiced smile was still there. "I'm sorry, I-."

"Don't say sorry to me. Your father is one who was hurt." Rei hardly held back her smirk at the mother like tone and how it caused that stupid, fake smile to disappear into a thin line. "But that can wait seeing how he isn't receptive at the time. Have you spoken to the doctor yet?"

Kanna shook her head and stepped up beside the end of the bed. Her expression almost unreadable to Rei, just like the doctors, yet there was a small hint of something in the swirling blue eyes for just a second until the mother blinked it away. Barely enough time to read it, Rei assumed she was worried like any other daughter would be with their bandaged and unconscious father lying in a hospital bed.

"The doctor will be here in a moment. Why don't you two go home."

Rei sleepy brain took a moment to process, but once it did, she grimaced at the order - not suggestion. "I want to stay."

"Rei. You have school tomorrow-"

"Kanna. It's too late for that, don't you think? She needs rest and a day away won't be too damaging."

Her mother, who normally had the stubbornness of a bull, stepped back, nodding along. Only Rei's grandma could wrangle Kanna into submission. Rei always remembered it the other way around, her mother was the one running the show, even with Rei's father when they use to be together.

"Okay. She has no school but regardless if you want to stay, Rei-" the named scrunched her nose, "-visitor hours end at one. Say your good bye and you can come back later."

But... what if Rei wanted to stay till the last possible minute though? Unlike a certain Murata in the room, every second counted for Rei. And because of the abrupt move from one country to the next, it was normal for that mindset. She lost her father, her old friends, her home, everything - and there she was with the possibility of losing another part of herself. Unfortunate events during her absence could arise overnight and she might be coming back to her grandfather's body bag rather than the smiling face of an old man.

"But-!"

Obaa-chan diligently hushed her. "No arguments around your grandfather. He hates those." Rei huffed and folded her arms. "And unfortunately she's right. The visitor hours are ending."

"Fine."

The chair she was in scraped the floor with no mercy. Rei then openly swung the door hard enough that it rung a loud bang against the stopper. She flinched herself, but with her back to them, she was sure they didn't see it and she continued her little tantrum down the hallway until she found the elevator waiting for her. Then those blasted doors didn't close quick enough as her grandmother reached them in time before Rei could take a solo ride down to the lobby.

The music did nothing to cool the teenager down. Rei felt tense, very on edge with her emotions and ready on snapping back if her Obaa-chan tried anything in reprimanding or scolding the blonde for how she just acted. She was sure to hear it from her mother tomorrow since she'll have off and nowhere to hide.

Suddenly, the old woman placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and the magic touch somehow melted her anger away, well at least some of it. "I understand your frustration, Rei. But please just bare with your mother. Now, I'm not giving an excuse for her how she acts," she pressed when Rei opened her mouth to retaliate about her mother. "I'm just want you to try understanding."

"I totally understand how she doesn't care about this family..."

 _Or me._

The hand on her shoulder she forgot about squeezed Rei out of her melancholy thoughts. "Your mother cares. Just shows it in a her way and I should know. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Rei scoffed. "But an hour late doesn't really scream caring family member to me."

"She manages three companies paper works, Rei. And she doesn't do it half-ass."

The sixteen year owlishly blinked at the old woman, flabbergasted. Did she really just cursed around Rei?

"You heard me right," she confirmed, huffing back and narrowing her own slate blue eyes. "Maybe you're too young to understand everything, but surely you're smart enough to know that your mother deeply loves us all."

 _Ding._

And just how Rei ended a past conversation, her grandmother done the same when the elevator indicated they reached the designated floor. She hobbled out, but not without looking back, something Rei never done. Biting away her pride, Rei latched her arm with the shorter and walked along. Rei had no need for another fight, especially after their recent make up. Also it shouldn't been directed at the grandmother since it was Kanna's fault for riling up the teenager.

Teal eyes peeked behind her at the hospital entrance and Rei really hoped when she would return tomorrow [or really later that day] to see her Pop-pop, he will be up and chatting away like old times sake. And despite the grudges she bared with her mother, she would want Kanna there to enjoy the little family reunion. If she had a weird way of showing her love how Obaa-chan explained, then Rei could eventually understood it.

However accepting it will be another obstacle Rei will have to approach and that was only if she'll come across that bumpy path.

"You have that club tomorrow, right?" her grandmother turned her key in the cars lock. "Make sure you let them know you're not going to be there."

Rei brows flew up in her bangs. "Oh, yeah." She was so preoccupied with her family situation that she hadn't thought about her club. Rei reached for her carrier as she rounded for the passenger seat, but she grabbed just air.

"My bag, Obaa-chan! It has my books and phone. I must have left it in the room," she informed before slipping out her side door. Her grandmother mouthed something along the lines not to worry, except Rei wanted her phone right then so she could call a sick day out before she let it slip her mind again. "I'll be quick!" Rei was already halfway across the parking lot when yelling that.

Many eyes faced her reappearance and Rei ignored them for the second time that night. She then scurried off to the elevator, lucky enough someone held the doors until she got in. A thanks was passed and the cheesy music was tuned out as Rei drawled on what to text to Kiyoko once getting it.

Prelims were not a few days away and really Rei shouldn't take a day off. Maybe she could attend class after lunch and not entirely miss out on the club activities. Will Karasuno allow that? Her mother or grandmother could write the reason as to why she will be tardy. In her American school, as long as someone's guardian made one or had a doctors note, they could attend the other half of the day if wanted. Doesn't hurt to try, right? She'll be sure to mention that to her mother when retrieving her bag.

Albeit that was if Rei even utters a word to her mom. Given what her Obaa-san explained about the mother, the teenager was trying to understand how Kanna ticked. Maybe Kanna could've thought how she handled complicated matters with Rei were the correct approaches. Being a mother didn't come with an instruction manual so the only who had the right to critique otherwise was the daughter herself, the very one who kept running away from the problem and complained about it like a whiny kid.

The solution was right there - its always been right there since the beginning.

Maybe it was time to talk it out, like she had done with the old woman moments ago. Staying silent for so long had done no help with salvaging the relationship as Rei witness herself.

Level two floor had arrived too fast and Rei slowly stepped out, nervous. She had to make herself promise not to leave that room with her bag until the conflicts were resolved between mother and daughter or the blonde knew she would run away again. As a loud gulp was swallowed, Rei steeled her conviction and pushed forward, the palm of her hand weakly pressing on the somewhat cracked doorway to her Pop-pops recovery room.

However the door had not moved another inch when an upset voice echoed inside.

"What do mean all the treatments are useless now!?"

"Murata-san. The fall from tonight recently shows his impending regression. The treatments will be all for naught by this point."

Her mother's heels paced against the flooring. "I have the money. Just tell me what else I can do to help my dad."

 _Regression? Treatments?_ What were they talking about? And why did her mother sound so desperate?

"I'm sorry, Murata-san," the heels stopped. "The research for it is so little. And we still don't know what's the cause of it to this day."

Then a dreadful silence had filled inside the room and Rei felt it oozing through the small crack doorway.

Confusion spread on the girl, thoughts spiraled, and although she was picking apart the words discussed between the women, Rei had no clue what treatments or research were needed for her grandfather. He was physically fine! Just some bruising and gashes, but no broken bones. _A tough Murata_ \- like he said.

So what the hell was her mother willing to throw her money at?

Then the unnatural softness in her mother's voice cracked the heaviness in the room and Rei was taken back at how defeated she sounded. "What should I expect from now?"

"He will be approaching stage five. Expect people in this stage to have major memory deficiencies and need some assistance to complete their daily activities," her monotone voice drawled. "Also, memory loss is more prominent at this stage and may include major relevant aspects of current lives."

There was the unnatural hesitation in her mother again. "So... you are saying he'll start to forget where he is and who he's with?"

"Unfortunately, there will be a time where he'll completely forget even his love ones. That's just how Dementia works," a pause then a swift, "I'm sorry," was given.

A sudden thud to the ground in the room knocked Rei out of her stupor and although the door was blocking her sight, the teenager heard a quiet sob on the other side. It wasn't hard to figure out it was her mother, yet the rare sounds of crying mixing in with Kanna's voice scared Rei. Her mother was one who never cried, at least not in front of Rei. But another choked sob pierced her heart and the girl did what she does best.

 _Run._

Rei blindly stumbled to the elevator and her shaking fingers repeatedly jammed the down button as if it would get to her sooner. Instead, it mocked her and slowly blinked from each floor, her breathes getting shorter and shorter as the lights passed.

She couldn't stand it, this suffocating feeling, and bolted away to the nearby staircase as if she could escape it. Except those stairwells dusty air actually made it more difficult to breathe for Rei and it didn't help that her eyes begun to stung, blurring her vision as she never slowed her run.

Rei just had to get away from the room, away from the agonizing elevator, away from everything. The longer she was there, the harder she had time breathing and the more lightheaded Rei got.

 ** _"-he'll start to forget where he is and who he's with?"_**

The words repeated in her psyche, skipping back to the same line like an old record disc. It increased the difficulty with controlling her beating heart, the flesh which throbbed her chest, and her mind that continued its race even as she lost herself in that internal storm.

But, but! Pop-pop was just fine before! The heart rate monitor beeped in tuned with his rising and falling chest. Her grandmother even said he was okay. He looked the same.

 _But he'll not be the same when he wakes up._

Rei pulled a miscalculated step at that thought.

Unlike her grandfather, she managed saving her head thanks the instincts that screamed at her to grasp a hold of the metal handrails. Although her knees and twisted ankle knocked against the concrete wall and flooring, Rei felt like nothing could compare to how much she was hurting inside. She should've let herself hit the ground, knock her chaotic mind to silence. It was better than sitting at the very bottom of the staircase, gasping for air and for answers.

 _ **"-where he'll completely forget his love ones."**_

 _Where he'll forget **me.**_

The warm torrent of tears slipped from her shocked composure and Rei dazed at the ground where she could watch them fall, count each one that help form the small puddle next to her clenched fists.

 _And **she** knew all about it._

For how long? Since that first doctors appointment? Or way before that? How long was her own mother hiding the fact Pop-pop had dementia - hiding that Rei will be forgotten by her grandfather?

Dementia wasn't a fast acting disease. Rei didn't know too much about it, but in health class one boring day, they learned about quite a few diseases, the mental sickness being one of them. What she could recollect, this particular disease took its time on the host.

So. It possibly been there when she just arrived in Japan...

When was her mother going to share the bad news?

After a second trip down the stairs? Or when Rei was at his funeral?

She pounded the cold floor. Hissed a breath through clenched teeth. But the strength left her, even as she attempted to stand on shaky legs. Her throat held back something between a sob and a silent shout, her hand failing miserably on wiping away the traces of anguish.

 _And I was going to apologize to her,_ the sickening thought pinching her round eyebrows together. There was no way in hell Rei was following through with that plan now. Whatever little bit of string that was holding the relationship together with Rei and Kanna, it was clipped in half, unraveling the bitterness in the teenager.

Forget the school bag. Forget the forgiveness. Forget _everything._ She'll move on as if she never heard the truth.

If Kanna wanted her oblivious, Rei will not fail on playing the role.

So picking up the pieces, Rei shakily glued them back into place. She harden her resolve and pushed forward onto her feet. Her eyes were puffy and red, and she could feel it despite the mask she wore. There was no fooling the people she passed through the lobby and out to the parking lot. Especially not her grandmother. But she remained quiet all the way home, all the way to her room where she had not bother changing out of her uniform and crawled underneath the weight of her comforters and the secrets.

And somewhere behind all that anger and frustration, Rei had the smallest bit of hope in herself that maybe, just maybe, her mother will share the update tomorrow and explain why she held onto that secret for so long.

Nonetheless, all hope was washed away as it never came after the sleepless night.

Then shortly the hatred melded in Rei with the duration of the several days the girl became a shut-in.

With no interruptions, Rei had plenty of time to think, to connect the dots leading up her grandfathers incident - the late night cooking, the appointments, her grandmother and mothers made up story, even the day of his slip and fall, Pop-pops had his 'lack of motor skills' at breakfast - all the evidence was there, right in front of Rei the whole time.

Rei fist her bed sheets, knuckles turning white. How could've she been so blind?

Well, that answer was obvious. Both mothers had made sure Rei didn't get a whiff of suspicion and they worked together to keep her off the trail. They were both accomplices in this secret.

 _The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, huh, Obaa-chan?_

Hands burrow into her uncombed hair and her lower lip was between her teeth, short of the right pressure to draw blood. Whether she'll break skin or not, it didn't matter with Rei. She was already hurting. Her family lied to her, keeping a terrible secret. What was worst was they continued like everything was fine and dandy, like a day was never out of place. It was daily torture.

It was _maddening._

How could they continue on their lives the past three days like so? How could they leave Rei out of it, out of what was happening to the ill man? It was those same questions repeatedly asked by herself and Rei searched endlessly for the answer within, only ever getting farther away from the why than ever reaching closer each time the question passed in her forethought.

"Rei."

It was her mother's mumbled voice behind the locked door, breaking Rei's shaking psyche. Rei reluctantly released her abuse bottom lip, but said nothing in return.

"Dinner is waiting for you. Why don't you eat with us?"

So they finally acknowledged her existence. That didn't help their case at all and the temptation to ignore the invitation was ever high.

Yet her growing desire for the answer said otherwise.

Rei slid out of the sheets, her footsteps dragged against the cold wooden floor and her bangs hanged in her face as she unlocked her bedroom door. She pulled the entrance back, the hallway light blinding her shortly until teal eyes adjusted on her mother's form. Rei squared her sluggish shoulders back and opened her mouth, ready to yell and demand answers, but her mother had smiled - a real, genuine one at Rei, and the girl shut her lips and shifted her conflicted gaze to the floor.

That definitely caught her off guard.

Her legs felt heavy when Rei began following her mother to the kitchen on their own accord, her throat tightening each time she wanted to speak out. All she had to say was _'why'_ and she should get her answer.

But Rei was... scared to know the real reason why; how come they left her out of the grandfather's mental deterioration.

"Come sit down, Rei."

Rei hadn't realized she stopped at the kitchen entry way until her grandmother beckoned her into the room. Teal eyes followed right into the chair and the teenager sagged into it, not fixing her posture even when the old woman placed a plate of rice and veggies with some meat in front.

Both guardians began their meals and the quietness between the three diners had Rei uneasy. There was not the usual banter nor a utter of a word while Rei stared at her plate with indifference. She wasn't hungry enough to ignore the upsetting knot in her stomach around the two older women.

Were they going to say something? Rei didn't know whether or not they were about to speak first or if they were waiting for Rei or if they were even going to share the news or-

"Oh!" Rei snapped her gaze onto her grandmothers abruptness. "Your uniform should be done in the dryer," her grandmother continued breaking the silence and smiling way to hard. "I'll be right back."

Then the old woman scurried out of there quickly and Rei oddly sent a look after her, unaware the silent exchange the older women had when the sixteen year old was watching her meal.

Kanna shifted in her seat and straightened her back, a small adjustment that would've been easily ignored by Rei on a regular day, but her mother's slate blue gaze had locked onto Rei's turquoise ones.

Kanna had not spare a second before speaking away the hush air.

"I understand you, Rei."

Rei blinked. "Understand.. me?"

Her mother nodded, a hand reaching for Rei's tired one and it attempted in reassuring the blonde by stroking her palm. "I see why you shut yourself away.

"You two were close, closer than I thought you both would ever get in a short time. And I'm glad for it." Her grip tightens on the daughter slightly along with a guilty look in Kanna. "I... apologize that it took me some time to approach you. I thought you would sooner recover on your own like you've done with the divorce in the past."

 _Well, Dad isn't dying,_ was what Rei wanted to say.

Instead she grimaced and drifted her eyes back down to her plate, yet she left her hand in her mother's grasp. It was rather unlike Rei allowing such physical touches especially by her mom, but she silently listened as her mother was trying to atone for her lack of support, something Kanna rarely have done in the past. It spread warmth inside her chest and the same hope Rei failed at tossing away wormed back in. Not only it hideaway in her gut until now, it festered and grew at the fact her mom acknowledged the faults in her assumptions that Rei could get through the troubling time on her own. The growth of awareness in Kanna will hopefully lead secrets out into the open.

The anger and hurt was still there, don't get Rei wrong, but as her mother continued to talk, it chipped a little and little more away as each word left the older woman.

"Life is full obstacles and hurdles. And jumping them maybe never ending..." Kanna spoke up again, her smile felt on the daughter. "But look at your grandfather's as just another hurdle. You need to be strong and endure," Kanna then reached with her other palm and squeezed Rei with both. "And most importantly, be patient. Everything will click back into place like before."

 _Like before..._

The frown on Rei intensified.

What a total _lie_.

Nothing will ever be the same with the grandfather's mind literally withering away.

It was fact.

And her mother knew it, but it had not stopped Kanna from giving one final squeeze before she began to pull away her hands and let go the possible chance of coming clean about everything. Rei struggled whether she was gonna let the opportune moment be whisked away. Three days jumped by so fast and mother gave her a simple little pep talk, nothing else. How much longer will it take for her to actually share the truth and stop with the lies?

Rei didn't want to wait anymore. It only brought more negative emotions and thoughts. So she had to act, much against her liking, and made sure too as her fingers quickly clasped onto Kanna's retreating wrist and the blonde crossed gazes with the woman, determination burning in her gaze.

"Rei-,"

"Is that it?" she sharply cut into Kanna whom then clenched her jaw. "We just pretend everything is fine and dandy, even though nothing will ever return to normal?"

 _Because it won't like always._

The earliest abruptness to Rei's normality was the divorce in her life, although it hadn't impact Rei as much as it could've.

But the second, the uproot from America - that had proven much of Rei's life had no chance of returning to how things once were. The teenager tried her best to adapt, most thanks given to her club members, her new friends, but there were moments where she dwell on if this new life was the right or not. It was a constant back and forth, the school and club distracting her from really figuring out which one was the accepted path.

Unfortunately, it was her grandfather's deteriorating mental health that tipped the scale.

"What are you talking-"

Rei immediately released Kanna as if the touch burned the blonde and then slammed her hands on the table, standing up and narrowing her icy glare, effectively shutting up the older Murata a second time that evening. "No. Don't do that. Don't _even_ try."

And listening to her demands, Kanna didn't. But she also had the woman stop speaking any further. Kanna instead rivaled a glare right at Rei in return, unfazed and unmoved. It lasted what seem like a century, but in all reality, a minute was exchanged between the staring contest.

Rei broke it with a sneer. "Don't bother talking to me unless you're done playing pretend."

Then the teenager stomped away in a rush to her bedroom as the calls from her mother never made it to her ears. A firm slam from her door and a click for the lock, Rei hid herself into her confinement once more. She allowed the darkness to eloped her figure and it's cold fingers took no heed in wrapping the teen in the returning loneliness.

Rei felt so tired of it all and her body heavily leaned against her door, the escaped sigh expressing the fatigue. She even slid down against it until she hit the floor with a thud. The tears were sought by Rei yet they never came. She must have cried herself dry from the days that past and it only made the teen much more unstable, her shaking hands tentatively rubbing her knees.

 _What to do now?_ a question which echoed in her head the loudest. _What to do..._

The poor girl was utterly and hopelessly scurrying around like chicken with its head cut off. Her mother continued to play dumb and oblivious, even when Rei openly confessed she had more than just a small inkling of what was going on under their roof. How does Rei get around that?

So again; What. To. Do?

Her mind was ready to explode with the endless repeating words until a knock saved her from the melt down.

"Rei," her grandmother knuckles rapped against the very door she leaned on. "Your uniform is ready for tomorrow."

No response was given besides the teen's silence as she dug her face into her palms.

Rei may have felt the empty vibe rolling along in the quiet but the older Murata must have never realized it as her voice carried through the wood without missing a beat. "I'll leave it right here on the floor," she paused then added lastly, "I'll see you in the morning. Have a good night, Rei."

And she scuffled off in her thick socks to leave Rei alone again.

Yeah right was Rei going to see them. She wanted nothing to with the two sneaky women. They weren't opening their sealed lips anytime soon and why would one subjugate their self in such a secretive home? They should just leave or better yet, Rei should get away from them and-

Rei quickly snapped her head up from her crouched form and eyed the darkness of the room with the epiphany. Then a second passed and immediately her body went into auto pilot, flipping on a light switch and hands snagging her duffle bag from her closet before filling it with some hygienics, a few articles of clothing, and once peeking out the door, her uniform.

The fresh feeling of her volleyball club jacket and sweats she pulled on rid away the hidden doubts in herself. And any lingering fear was subdued by Rei's stubborn conviction, it overpowering any second thoughts that rang in her head. She had to get away for the night, out from under the same roof of her mother or the young Murata would fester more hatred and frustration.

Rei propped her school bag on the duffle, the strapped tied to it, and the blonde was sure to wait until the last light went out in the house before she made a move. Rei never had snuck out of her home before but if one thing was for sure, she knew better not to leave out the front door at that late hour.

The kitchen window on other hand, Rei took that alternative route with no hesitation. The damn latch was unlocked as usual (which perturbed Rei countless times but now worked in her favor) and the blonde slipped through it with some ease. She had happen to clank some dishes hanging just above the exit but if anyone heard, Rei believed they may think she was in there for a drink or snack.

Regardless what she told herself, she held her breath as she reached the sidewalk and ducked behind the gate, silent and still for the whole minute. When nothing stirred inside, Rei sighed in relief before standing up and readjusted the bags on her shoulder.

It wasn't long for Rei to slowly begin her trek under the lampposts and glance around in the quiet darkness of her neighborhood. Many lights were out, a few lingering on in the second story windows, the artificial illumination hazing along with the inky black night and it's half moon. There were some stars peeking out from the light pollution and Rei took a habit in following them for quite sometime.

The young Murata hoped they would keep her occupied while she figured where she could go for the night... or the few nights to come. She had no intentions returning anytime soon, but Rei had no one to fall onto she realized.

Well, except the club [more so, Shimizu].

Rei could be passing by the thirds years house if she took the next left followed that route, yet the blonde made sure to continue straight on. There was no need to involve the beauty in her drama. The prelims were literally a day away.

Tomorrow was the last practice and she had no need distracting Kiyoko or anyone else in her family matters.

A heavier sigh escaped the drifting teenager.

Rei had disappeared during the most vital training days. She really hoped it wouldn't screw her chances as a manager and get the title revoked. After everything with her grandfather, Rei had only the club and if she doesn't make it there, she'll have nothing.

 _Smack._

It would've not been the first time Rei had knocked herself out of such thoughts with a slap on both side of her cheeks. The stinging clung on her face as two red marks and Rei forcibly narrowed a determined gaze out at the inky sky nonetheless.

There was one day left which meant she still had time for redemption. It was better late than never, something her father had quoted many times around the teenager when younger, and hopefully, something the volleyball club had no problem with. They were really lenient at the start with Rei and a few... _sick_ days out should be understandable, right?

Rei reset her sights on the path ahead of her and gnawed on her bottom lip once more.

Because if not, Rei would truly feel abandoned in her life.

* * *

 **A/N: So I wanna first mega apologize for the half year of a wait for this one chapter. Second apology is for how repetitive and crappy it is - this chapter was a super challenge to my writing skills and I know it shows. Also, to be honest, it was a rather boring oneeeeee. Blah! So plus that and my crazy, busy life with senior year at college and summer work, and the sudden passing of my fur child, Cody, I had ignored finish writing the chapter.**

 **BUT NOA EVERYTHING IS GOOD. The follows, reviews, and favorite alerts had constantly reminded me people are still reading this. So I snapped myself outta the funk and pushed myself to get it out. Thanks for it all, guys and gals and theys! I think I would've completely forgot about it until it was too late to do anything! Thank you thank you thank you!**

 **REVIEW RESPONSES:**

 **Reincarnation15:** Omg. I'm really happy you love this story! Thank you for taking the time to tell me that! -insert heart here-

 **the prince of fanfiction:** Yay new laptops! Best feeling ever when you turn it on and is runs perfectly without a hitch! Ahhhhh! -reminiscences- But but I really really appreciative how you see my writing developing! I was worried it wouldn't. I dont want to be a stagnant writer. I do want to screenwrite movies and shows, but that is more visual storytelling than novel, inner thoughts storytelling (similar but hence why they are called two different mediums). Its all about the story and the characters in the end! Then you add the meat to the bones! -has learned a lot in film school- Anywayssss I hope I did not disappoint to much, my good friend, with the quality and wait for the update! Just dont be too harsh but give it to me good on how I need to develop as a writer! Thank you!

 **Rizuki Dhan** : Ahh! I fixed it! Omg another embarrassing typo! You're my other life savior! Please point out more problems if you see them! And I super glad you like the story! Tehee!

 **Jayla Fire Girl:** I f*ckin hate cliffhangers bruh but the satisfaction of doing one yourself, omg now no wonder people write them! And, and you making me blush! I'm always worried about my writing - _its this too much detail or not enough?, would that character say that or say this?, is this staying realistic and relate in some way or am I going off too deep?_ All those repeat in my head every time I write and proofread. You can say i'm giddy you have no qualms over it. Of course, I won't be perfect and someone is bound to tell me it doesn't work. But can't please them all right? And almost had updated in April, but the mention above in my notes explains why I was set back to do so. Sorry! Forgive me! -falls on knees and begs for mercy-

 **LovelyPolkaDots:** Shuuushhhhhh! -tries to cover your mouth- I know I was obvious in some parts but don't ruin it for others lol jk Nah I was waiting for someone to say something. I had really subtle clues since like the second or third chapter? I don't remember when exactly. -shrugs- regardless, I knew they weren't hidden that well! Hahah. Tsundere Rei - that made me giggle. And there will be more interactions with Hinata and Kiyoko (and I'm trying to add more members gradually over time, but its hard when Rei has no need to speak to them and them vice versa - she doesn't exactly jump into conversations as quickly and it would be unlike her if I make her all 'hey sup bruhs you know I heard about this thing'. Nope. Maybe with Kiyoko and her American friends, but not yet with anyone else).

 **OMG I SO RAMBLED IN THOSE RESPONSES! AHAH I'm sorry not sorry! I just super giddy I'm posting this chapter out and there are actual people would enjoy the story and are SUPER patient.**

 **Maybe I'll reward you guys with a quicker update!**

 **BUHAHA - who am I kidding. Like that would ever happen... -gives shifty eyes and slinks back into the darkness of the fanfiction void-**

 **\- motorsandcandies**

* * *

 **Next Chapter:** _Doubts_ \- It's literally just one day away from Prelims and Rei can barely keep herself together. Will she fall through as a manager or will Rei be able to push aside home issues for the club?

 **Stay Tuned!~**


End file.
